Loving You Both
by DoubTrust
Summary: Allen Walker; somewhat oblivious when it comes to romance, got a love confession from his best friend, hooked up with his bickering partner, is watched over by his friend with a mother hen attitude, not to mention, overly protected by his ex-lover.
1. Fall For You

**This is my first fan-fic ever so please be nice!!! . I'm expecting that you'll still like this however… **

**Please Review ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN!!!**

LavenYullenLavenYullenLavenYullenLavenYullen

**CH. 1- Fall for You**

"Lavi, quit staring at me, nor my arse, like a hungry lion stares at a piece of meat," Allen stated as he caught Lavi nearly drooling at him.

"Aw, c'mon Allen, you know I can't resist you?" Lavi cooed as he inched closer to the younger boy.

The other just made a sigh and let him off. Allen felt the cold wind brushing on his skin. The temperature on the rooftop was always like this, well, except for summer, it was damn hot during that period. Through the whole time they were staying there, Lavi was staring at Allen intently. Sometimes it would wander off elsewhere, and then it would be back on the younger boy once again.

Lavi has been 'wooing' Allen for a month now, the two were already really close to begin with so it didn't cause trouble for Lavi getting near him and go all lovey-dovey. This was no secret to the whole Black Order; their school. Although Allen wasn't affirming their relationship, everyone treated them as a couple. No one objected, though some would feel slightly disgusted, it would soon fade away or change to squeals of delight or to jealousy.

"We're not even together _yet_ and everyone treats us as lovers already!" Allen cried,"You jerk! It's because you're sticking so close to me! Now the others have a different view of us!"

"Don't worry Allen-chan, we will soon be," Lavi chuckled.

"Yeah right…"

Just then, Kanda had walked in to inform Allen about the Principal's message when he caught Lavi gently kissing Allen. It wasn't a passionate or needy kiss, but just a chaste kiss on the lips. The eighteen year-old stopped dead on his tracks and stared at the two. Though he already knew of the so-called 'relationship' these two shared because of the rumors going around, he was still surprised to see them doing this.

Kanda felt an ache in his chest but paid little attention to it. He was about to say something to atleast get them to notice him, when Allen caught a glimpse of Kanda and beat him to it.

"K-Kanda? What are y-you doing here?" Allen immediately pushed Lavi's face far away from him and blushed in embarassment.

"Aw, Yu-chan? You just ruined our oh-so-deep-and-passionate kiss…" Lavi whined as he faced the other young man.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me with that name? And I don't fucking care whatever it is you do," Kanda growled but faced Allen and continued. "Beansprout, Komui wants you in his office, I think he needs to discuss about school matters with you."

"Aren't we the Vice and Treasurer? Shouldn't we be coming too?" Lavi asked.

"Like I'd know, he just asked for the Pres." Kanda scowled.

Allen stood and brushed his clothes. When it comes to things like these it would usually be something serious or urgent, so he had to get there quick. Attendance is a must in every meeting, especially when you're the Student Council's President. He was about to leave when Lavi suddenly caught his wrist and was standing also behind him.

"Aren't you even going to kiss me goodbye?" Lavi asked then smiled sweetly.

"We just did that! And besides…" Allen cast a look at Kanda and blushed a little. "K-Kanda's looking."

Lavi blinked but smiled yet again. "Oh, he won't mind, right Yu?"

"Tch. Like I care." _But I do care! Dammit!_

"See? I told you, now come here Allen"

Allen shyly went near the other as Lavi bent forward so Allen could reach him. He was just aiming for the cheek, but Lavi was such a smart-ass and faced the other boy just in time so their lips would be the one to get in contact. Lavi smiled contently into the kiss while Allen panicked a little. Kanda just glared at the railings surrounding the rooftop, the aching feeling in his chest was once again rising.

"Ok! Now that's done, you better scamper off immediately before you're late," Lavi hugged the smaller boy and watched as he went inside. As soon as Allen was out of sight, his smile slowly disappeared.

"I know you've been harboring the same feelings as me for a long time now, Yu," Lavi cast a sideways glance at the other. "You like him too, don't you?"

"So what's it to you?" Kanda retorted, a scowl on his face.

"I know we're best friends but, I'm sorry…" Lavi became suddenly quiet, eyes showing seriousness. "I won't let you have him no matter what."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Well, yes. If that's what it looks like to you."

"Che. Then bring it on!"

Just as the fearsome battle has begun, Allen came back to the rooftop. He was just going to call the two but what was happening in front of him quite gave him a surprise. Kanda and Lavi were wrestling and strangling each other. Allen was shaking in anger then, he decided to stop the 'cat and dog' fight. Since talking would only be ignored, he punched the two hard on their heads.

"Ow!!!" They said in unison,

"What did you do that for?!"

"That hurt like hell! You Beansprout!"

"I'm sorry guys, but you were trying to kill each other! I needed a way to stop the both of you!" Allen shouted, making his face a little red, "Anyway, Komui needs us all in the Student Council room. I've already called Lenalee, so all we need are you boys."

"I thought you're the only one he needed?" Lavi said returning to normal.

"Well, we did talk about private matters at first."

"Is that so…"

"We'll be there in a sec," Kanda said as he calmed down as well.

Allen turned around and headed for the door. But before he left, he glanced back at the two and gave them a warm smile that somehow sent a message like 'Please don't be too long. I'll be waiting for you'. Lavi smiled back and Kanda nodded in agreement. After that dazzling smile, Allen was back inside and had closed the door behind him.

"This isn't over yet, Baka Usagi"

"I know Yu-chan~"

LavenYullenLavenYullenLavenYullenLavenYullen

"So… what are we going to talk about?" Lavi asked boredom in his tone.

Komui, Black Order's Principal and also, the school's Supervisor, gathered the Student Council members for an important meeting and planning. The council consists of Allen Walker; the President, Yu Kanda; the Vice President, Lenalee Lee; the secretary and Lavi Bookman; the Treasurer.

Despite being a sophomore, Allen proved himself to be a very responsible and reliable student and leader. Moreover, he is considered as an 'idol' at school because of his cuteness and gentlemanliness. Nevermind his white hair or jet black arm or the strange scar he has on his left eye, Allen is the top crush among girls _and_ boys. Kanda on the other hand, is a senior who somehow lacks manners and is often rude, except to women, he still respects them though. Having extremely good looks caught a lot of attention from girls albeit having long hair. His favorite bickering partner is Allen.

Lenalee is the Black Order's mother hen because of her habit to worry too much. A junior who is Komui's younger sister for whom he has a complex in. She is the closest girl to Allen, some even mistake her as Allen's girlfriend. Lavi, another senior and Kanda's classmate, is everyone's friendly rabbit. Though he may not look it, but Lavi is really smart. Maybe it's because of his photographic memory. He is extremely attached to (obsessed with) Allen. No one objected to the members' roles in the council. All in all, the Council members are the heartthrobs of Black Order.

Komui adjusted his glasses as it sparkled. "Its about the upcoming Cultural Festival, we need to plan the events and set up booths."

"Oh, so it's nearing eh?" Lavi silently snaked an arm around Allen only to be slapped away by the other. Kanda glared silently from his position.

"What kind of events are we holding this year Supervisor?" Allen continued to fight against the struggling hands of Lavi.

"Good question. We'll be organizing contests such as Battle of the Bands, Solo Performance and of course, there will be a contest for 'Mr. and Ms. Black Order'," Komui explained, "For every two sections, there will be one booth to be prepared. You may assign the booths, or you may let them choose on their own."

"Brother," Komui instantly faced his sister and focused all of his attention on her. "Yes, my dear Lenalee?"

"Are outsiders allowed to enter as well during the Cultural Festival?"

"Oh, they are! Wait… don't tell me you have a boyfriend that you'll invite over? NO!!! I won't accept that!!!"

Lenalee blushed at this while Allen and Lavi snickered. "B-Brother… of course not. I was just asking." Komui heaved a sigh of relief here.

"Ok, now that's settled," Allen got up from his chair and made to leave. "Let us start."

LavenYullenLavenYullenLavenYullenLavenYullen

After the meeting, everyone had left to get the work done fast. Seeing as Komui won't even move a muscle to help, the Council members held the responsibility all to themselves. Allen and Lavi went to the Information Room to announce the Cultural Festival and tell the details to the whole Black Order, while Kanda and Lenalee set off to post and distribute fliers about the events, booths and contests that were readied by Komui.

"Man, that was pretty tiring," Lavi sighed as he put his two hands behind his head. Their work sure was pretty hard, because as soon as they were finished explaining the whole event, Allen suggested that they should help their two friends too. And now, they were just walking down the halls back to the Council room, still panting a little.

Allen just giggled, though he too, was really tired running around and talking. "It's alright. We did a fine job anyway," Allen smiled which made Lavi pause for a while and once again stare at him intently.

"Um, Lavi? You're making me nervous with all your staring you know?" Allen stopped and looked at the redhead. "You're making me feel awkward…"

"Oh! Uh, sorry, I was just… admiring you," Lavi waved his hands in front of him. "I really like you Allen."

"Again with that crap." Allen continued walking while the other teen followed.

"No! Really! I'm serious!" Allen turned around to face him and look him in the eye.

"Lavi… We don't have time for that. We're busy with all this work, I can't make up my mind yet."

Lavi, either he didn't pay attention to what Allen was saying, or he was just too absorbed in the younger boy that he slammed him against the nearest wall just to confront him. The redhead pinned the boy's wrists above his head and resumed his intent stare on Allen.

"LAVI!!! G-Get off!!!" Allen squirmed under the older boy's strong grip, but to no avail, nothing happened.

"Allen, listen to m-"

"No, you listen to me! Why do you have to do this sort of thing? Have I not told you before? I am not ready yet for this kind of relationship! Why must you keep on persuading me about things that I-" Allen was cut off by warm lips pressed against his own.

"Allen, I love you… I really do. What proof do you want for you to believe me?" Lavi whispered into the other's ear, sincerity in his eyes and voice. Allen's expression turned from anger to shock and then to something like calmness. Allen wasn't trying to struggle anymore, as Lavi noticed this, he let the younger go. A couple of minutes passed and only silence reigned between them until Allen broke it.

"I don't need any proof for me to believe you…" Allen muttered to himself. "What was that?" Lavi leaned closer to him. Allen blushed then looked at the floor. "I said I-"

"Say it to my face," Lavi lifted Allen's chin to make him look at him. The two guys didn't make any move nor any sound, all they did was to stare at each other's eyes; emerald to silver, silver to emerald.

"I don't need any proof for me to believe you… Just… give me the time to think about it okay?" Allen said softly but clearly.

"Don't worry, I won't force you but, can I get another kiss?" Allen blinked as Lavi asked.

LavenYullenLavenYullenLavenYullenLavenYullen

_Where are those two? What's taking them so long? It's been damn hours since we've finished our work, _Kanda thought to himself impatiently. He was now searching everywhere for the Beansprout and Baka Usagi. But whatever turn he made, there was still no sign of those two. After coming across another hallway, he heard familiar voices talking. So what was the best way to assure himself of who the voices belong to? Check it out of course. Kanda quickly proceeded to the source of the voices only to be startled once again.

"I don't need any proof for me to believe you… Just… give me the time to think about it okay?" Kanda heard Allen talking.

"Don't worry, I won't force you but, can I get another kiss?" This time, it was Lavi's voice. _Why do I always have to come at the right time, at the right place and at the right situation for this kind of thing? _Kanda sighed and mentally cursed. He thought this was the worst part already, but it's still yet to come. As soon as Allen hesitantly agreed, Lavi instantly slammed his lips against the younger boy's. Kanda froze on his spot. He just clenched angrily and tightly at his uniform.

He felt like punching his classmate hard on his face and then push him away from _his _Moyashi. He erased all ill intentions from his mind because at the same time, he felt like it was not his place to interrupt them while they… make out. Kanda growled and turned his back away from the lovebirds to go back in the Council room. The aching feeling in his chest was rapidly increasing and it really hurt. He left angrily with a 'Tch'.

"Mm… Lavi… Was that Kanda?" Allen murmured into the kiss. Lavi nipped at Allen's neck and ears next, causing the smaller boy to shiver slightly. "Who cares? All that matters to me now…" Lavi pecked his soon-to-be lover teasingly on the lips. "Is you; _my _adorable Beansprout."

LavenYullenLavenYullenLavenYullenLavenYullen

**Hm… I hope the story is fine… Please tell me what you think of it~!**

**Sorry if there are any typos…**

**Please review then~!**


	2. Crush

**This chapter focuses on Kanda and Allen…**

**Thank you for the reviews you've given!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN!!!**

~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~

**Ch. 2- Crush**

"Damn! I hate this!" Kanda cursed irritably while he kept on punching the poor wall. "How can that rabbit flirt so freely with Moyashi?"

He didn't stop hitting the wall even though his fists were already dripping wet with blood. His hands weren't the only thing bloodied, but also the wall right in front of him. He only stopped punching when he realized what time it was. It's already past four pm. He needed to report back to Komui about how their work had gone so far. He quickly hurried back to the Student Council room. How long had he been busting out his anger on an innocent wall?

~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~

By the time Kanda had arrived, everyone had left already except for one. Just his luck. Of all the people to be left with, why him? Why Allen? Kanda made to leave, but was stopped abruptly by a hand pulling him back. As he turned around, he faced a very worried looking Beansprout. Allen's eyes averted somewhere else, and as Kanda followed his gaze, it was focused on his still dripping wet with blood hand. _Shit. I forgot to wrap it up. _Kanda once again cursed mentally for his carelessness.

"Kanda, what happened to your hands? They're… bleeding," Allen asked concern in his eyes and tone.

"It's nothing," Kanda pulled them back. "I just accidentally punched a wall."

"Uh huh…" Allen said sarcastically. "And why is that?"

"Tch. None of your business Moyashi."

"I was just asking! I'm worried you know?"

"I don't need your goddamn pity for me." Kanda glared at the younger.

"We need to bandage them fast, or else, you might die of blood loss! Let's go to the Infirmary!" Allen was now somehow panicking.

"I said I don't need yo-"

"Shut up and be quiet! If you don't let me treat those hands, I am gonna kick that bloody arse of yours!" Allen was now glaring back at Kanda, total determination in his eyes. The older male was a little shocked by the sudden outburst.

After what seem like minutes of glaring, Kanda gave up and sighed while Allen smiled triumphantly. Allen dragged Kanda to the Infirmary. He greeted the nurse then quickly asked for the first aid kit, cleaned the wounds, grabbed bandages and started to wrap them around Kanda's abused hands with much caution and gentleness.

Kanda couldn't help but stare at Allen's angelic face while he treats him. He still couldn't take that time about Lavi and Allen off his head. It made him angry again. But now, seeing Allen's warm smile directed at him, the pain he feels in his chest, and in his hands, seems to lessen. It's like, punching the wall uncontrollably was all worth it.

Kanda took this time to observe Allen more closely. Even though the two were close friends, Kanda seldom had an opportunity like this. He began to take notice of every detail from Allen's face to his every feature. Kanda noticed how red his scar on his face is and how it becomes clearer because of Allen's pale skin. His soft snow-like hair. How beautiful his silver eyes are. How soft his lips seem to be. His long pale slender neck. _I wonder what it feels like to kiss him on the lips, down to that seductive neck._

"-for you?" Allen asked, snapping Kanda out of his thoughts. He was slightly surprised but hid it with a scowl. Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"I said, did I wrap the bandages too tight for you?" Allen repeated, a little annoyed that he was like talking to a lifeless rock.

"No, it's fine," Kanda answered as he exercised his hands. The bleeding had stopped and he was thankful for it.

"That's good. I'll be on my way then." Allen stood up from his seat and headed for the door.

"You still have work to do?"

"I believe I do."

"I'll wait for you then."

"No need. I may come home later than usual anyways."

"Thank You," Kanda said when Allen was at the doorway already. "Allen…" The last part was a little soft, but was still heard by the leaving white haired boy making him smile. It's not everyday that you hear the stoic Yu Kanda call Allen Walker by his first name. But Kanda himself was also surprised at his sudden change of behavior.

~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~

Allen sighed tiredly, breathing out against the large stock of paperwork on the table. He was finally finished… for today. There will still be more work to do tomorrow. _Is the Principal even doing his job? Now I know why his assistant; Reever, hated leaving him lazing off even on his coffee breaks, _Allen thought weakly to himself.

He looked at his wrist watch, it read: 06:42. _Wow. It's this late already? _Allen gathered his things and locked the Student Council room after going out. When he got to the main entrance of the school, he said goodbye to the security guards and stopped walking after seeing someone standing by the gates.

"K-Kanda? What are you still doing here?" Allen was a little shocked to find him there.

"Che. I said I'll wait for you didn't I?" Kanda stood up normally from his leaning position on the gates. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Okay…" Allen couldn't refuse after all that waiting Kanda had done.

He walked up to Kanda, and they both headed towards Allen's home. This wasn't the first time they've walked together, but they were often with either Lavi or Lenalee. The trip was awkwardly silent. They're either too tired because of today's work or, they're not used to walking together anymore. Allen would sometimes glance up at Kanda only to be caught by the taller male making him look elsewhere. Allen's home wasn't really far from their school, but it was also not really near. They still won't get there anytime soon. The silence was becoming really deafening. This has got to stop. Someone has to make a move.

Kanda 'Che-d'.

"You're acting kinda weird. Shouldn't you be pissing me off right now like you always do?"

Allen pouted slightly. "I wouldn't be doing that if you weren't such a prick!"

"Yeah? Well who could ever stand a dimwit like you?"

"Lavi and Lenalee can!" Allen protested.

Kanda slowed his pace and stiffened at the mention of Lavi's name. He just can't help but feel slightly… jealous. Okay, scratch that. Maybe he was extremely jealous. Especially since he caught them kissing three times in one day. Come to think of it, where is that idiot?

"Oi, where's the Baka Usagi? He should be walking you safely home. We don't know what could happen to growing brats like you at this time."

"Lavi's got work to do with his grandfather. I'm already fifteen, and I can handle myself pretty good, thank you very much." Allen crossed his arms.

"Oh really? 'Cause by one move I make, I can already send you cowering in the corner." Kanda smirked evilly.

"Hm? And what might that be? You do know that your glares don't work against me right?"

"That's why I've thought of something better…" Kanda stopped in his tracks then loomed over Allen.

Allen was taken aback by the sudden closeness between them, his back hitting the cold wall surrounding a house behind him. He used his body bag to shield his face from Kanda's view, only to be pried away by the said male. Allen didn't fear others' attacks for he could easily defend himself with his martial arts. But with all the work he'd done for today, he doesn't know if he may still be able to fight back an intimidating Kanda.

He closed his eyes while waiting for a hard blow. Seconds passed maybe even minutes, still, nothing happened. Allen thought Kanda would perform a headbutt since their foreheads were close. However, Allen wasn't expecting what came next. He suddenly felt something soft and warm on his lips.

Kanda was kissing him.

Yu Kanda was kissing Allen Walker.

Allen opened his eyes almost immediately. He felt his cheeks heating up. He saw black orbs staring right back at him. The younger male quickly broke the kiss due to shock and loss of air. He panted a little while the other male looked away, far off the distance. Allen continued to look at Kanda and never missed his light rose-tinted cheeks.

"W-Why did you do that?" Allen voiced out.

"…"

"What came to your mind?"

"I don't like repeating myself so listen up." Kanda breathed in, preparing himself for what he was about to say. "I… like you."

Allen was speechless. For a moment there, he thought he had misheard the other. The infamous terrifying, heartless and always pissed off Yu Kanda, had just confessed to him his love. This was one of the few surprising moments of his life. Allen doesn't know how to answer to his feelings. And so, he replied in the best way he had thought without making the raven haired male feel bad.

"Thank you but, I am still not into this kind of relationship with _anyone_," Allen replied honestly and smiled. "I'm not ready yet."

When Kanda heard the term 'anyone', he felt kinda relieved to hear it from Allen himself. So what he saw earlier was just some kind of flirting then? Not the real thing? He felt his spirit rising up.

"I'm still not giving up though." Allen looked up at Kanda. "I won't hand you over to that rabbit, or to _anyone _else."

Allen's eyes had widened. Two of his best friends are fighting over him. He has to ask Lenalee for advice on how he can handle this. It's really making his head dizzy. Allen can't think of anything to say. His mind went suddenly blank because of confusion. Kanda didn't really need a reply, so he took Allen's hand and lead him to his house. The white haired boy just continued to stare at the senior walking ahead of him, hand still held by the other.

They stopped when they were right in front of Allen's mansion-like house. Allen let go of Kanda's grip gently, not wanting to hurt his currently healing wounds. He rang the door bell and waited for their butler to open the gates. Then, he faced Kanda and smiled.

"Thank you for walking me home and also…" He looked down at his friend's bandaged hands. "Walls are not meant to be punched. They are meant to stabilize structures and buildings."

"Tch. I know that. But isn't hitting a wall better than punching a human?" Kanda reasoned in his matter-of-factly tone.

"Sometimes you are just so difficult to understand." Allen sighed.

"Hey, what I meant earlier was true." Allen's expression showed disbelief.

"You mean th-that… You weren't joking?!"

"Are you stupid? Did you ever hear me joke?"

"Hmph! Jerk! I just can't believe you saying it!" Allen pouted making him look adorable and Kanda feel helpless.

Allen glared while he pouted and Kanda fought with his own eyes. Another battle had begun. Soon, the gate started to open and a butler popped out.

"Master," the butler called.

"I will go inside later," Allen smiled in return. "Kindly tell Mana to wait for me inside."

"As you wish, Young Master." The butler bowed and went back inside but left the gates unclosed.

Kanda watched the butler leave and then averted his gaze at Allen. He continued to stare at the white haired boy in admiration. Once again noticing his every feature and taking in his beauty. Allen looked at him with questioning eyes. They were both quiet. Then, Kanda reached out his hand and slowly, he laid it on top of Allen's head in a very gentle manner. Allen looked surprised because he wasn't used to Kanda acting this way. Perhaps he is serious about him. _He's serious just like Lavi, _he thought.

"Moyashi…" Kanda looked into his eyes. "Sleep well." And then, the older male turned around and started walking towards his own home.

"BaKanda!" Allen called to him when he was quite far already. "Good night! Take care on your way home!"

Kanda continued walking but raised a hand up in reply, like in a way to say goodbye. Allen waited for the retreating back to disappear before he went inside their house. He walked past the garden and then went to the doorway where the butler earlier was waiting for him. The servant bowed and led him towards the dining room informing him about dinner. But as Allen had just stepped inside, a very large golden dog jumped at him. The animal's weight was too heavy that they both fell down on the floor.

"T-Timcanpy! I m-missed y-you!" Allen stuttered as the said dog licked his face. "Hey, e-enough already!"

Once the young male got his friend to stop, he got up and then lifted the dog with him, trying to measure his weight.

"You're getting heavy you know? What have you been eating lately hm?" He nuzzled Timcanpy's nose receiving another lick afterwards.

"Pardon me Young Master, but recently, Master Mana had been feeding him different kinds of food. Mostly those that are out of his proper diet."

"Oh my. So Mana's the cause of your sudden weight change…" Allen put his hands on his waist and slightly frowned at the dog. He went to his bedroom first to change his clothes.

Allen proceeded to the dining room where his father was sitting. When Mana saw him, he immediately smiled warmly at his son and asked him to eat already. Allen smiled the same back at his father. "Come eat. I am finished already so you may go ahead."

He sat across from him and then drooled in awe at the dishes served. He unfolded the table napkin and tucked a part of it in his shirt. He thanked God for the food and then started digging in. Allen was like inhaling the food because of his incredible speed and large appetite. In a blink of an eye, tons of food had already vanished. A lot of plates had piled up on the dining table.

Mana looked lovingly at his child and observed him. Since he works abroad, he only comes home once or twice every three months. Sometimes he only comes back during special occasions like Allen's birthday, which is Christmas, his own birthday to celebrate it with his son and other special events. His work as a scientist wasn't bad if it gave them a very nice life. His salary was really great.

Mana raised their child on his own due to his wife's death when Allen was born. He didn't like the idea of leaving his adorable son alone when he works and so, he hired maids and a butler. He was very thankful for their loyal service. Mana always calls twice every month to check up on Allen, he was constantly worried about him. Speaking of calls, the phone was ringing. The butler quickly answered it in the living room.

"Good evening… Master Lavi?" Allen paused for a while to listen. "Oh, Young Master is still eating… Yes… I will inform him… Yes… Of course… Goodbye." The servant hung up.

Allen and Mana looked over at him, expecting him to tell what their conversation was about. The butler coughed into his fist and then informed them that Lavi wants Allen to call him when he's done. The boy understood and nodded. A few seconds later, he was finished. Then, he and Mana got up and the butler began cleaning up the table.

"Good night Mana!" Allen kissed his father on the cheek. "Good night Allen." Mana kissed his son on the forehead and left to go sleep in his room.

After that, Allen went into his own room and reached for the phone. He dialed the redhead's number and waited while it was ringing.

~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~

"Hello?" Lavi sleepily asked.

"_Lavi?"_ Allen asked on the other line.

"Allen!!!" Lavi quickly perked up. "It's good you got back safely."

"_Yeah. Kanda walked me home."_

"Oh… Yu…" Lavi lowered his tone a little. "Did he say anything to you?"

At this, a blush crept across Allen's face. _"N-NOTHING!!! Um… Like what?"_ He tried to act calm but failed.

"Oh, so he did tell you something. He confessed to you right? It's about time…"

"_H-How did you know that he confessed? And, how long did you know about his feelings for me?"_

"Hm… Maybe I have psychic powers?" Lavi joked. "And about your second question, let's just say I've known it eversince I've felt the same way about you."

~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~

**Finally! Kanda confessed already!**

**Hope there aren't any typos, thanks for reading this! Please review~  
**

**Next chapter will focus on Lavi and Allen…**

**Just one thing though, I can't decide if I still need to name the butler…**


	3. Your Call

**Ha! I've finally decided what name the butler will have! I know which anime has a nice and cool butler, heheh…**

**Anyways, thank you very much for the reviews and ideas you've given me; **_**smiles555fofo**_, _**Aion Laven Walker, Sleeping Moon, WrathofMugen **_**and **_**chibi chimi-chan, **_**yours is pretty long! And thanks for the others' reviews too :D**

**Oh, and in this story, Lavi doesn't wear an eyepatch. Now, this chapter focuses on Lavi and Allen**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR ANY ANIME!!!**

~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~

**Ch. 3- Your Call**

"Allen!" Lavi called while running towards the sophomore. "Wait up!"

Allen slowed his pace for the other to catch up to him. When they were walking side by side already, he glanced up and smiled at the other.

"Good morning Lavi," he greeted.

"Morning Allen!" Lavi replied.

They walked silently, both not able to think of any good topic. Then, Lavi began to chat with him about how well he was doing with their Council work. And how excited he was at the nearing school event. Allen hummed in reply and smiled as not to seem to be rude. Lavi told Allen a lot of things that are mostly jokes and the funny things he does to irritate Kanda. The white haired boy laughed in response. The quiet mood before became suddenly cheerful.

"I remember when we had a field trip before. I braided Kanda's hair without him knowing 'cause he was asleep!" Lavi laughed along with Allen. "I was so dead when he woke up!"

"Speaking of trips, I remember the time when the Council and faculty members had a trip too and I fell asleep. Then you drew doodles on my face! Hm?" Allen pouted and put his hands on his waist.

Lavi blinked at the younger boy's cute actions.

"Oh, don't tell me you still haven't forgiven me for that yet?"

"I don't know!" Allen continued to walk.

"I'm sorry Moyashi-chan. You just seem so adorable while sleeping I can't resist doing playful things."

"Well it's not funny! And please don't use that name to call me."

"So you forgive me?"

Allen gave up his pout and sighed. "As if I couldn't." Lavi immediately hugged the shorter male, tightening his grip with every passing second while Allen felt suffocated but smiled.

"What a beautiful sight."

"No, it should be; what a fucking sight."

Both boys turned to look who the voices belonged to. The sophomore gasped in shock, while the senior blinked in surprise. They thought they would meet Kanda and Lenalee at the entrance of the Black Order, but now they were here, it was much better.

"Good morning Lenalee, Kanda," Allen smiled at them.

"Good morning Allen," Lenalee greeted cheerfully while Kanda grunted in response.

Ever since the second week of preparation for the Cultural Festival, the group of friends hasn't been able to meet frequently. This is because of their separate jobs to organize it. The only times that they're able to see each other were during mornings when they walk together to school, in the afternoons when classes are dismissed or after their job was done and during meetings that are seldom held with the Supervisor. They rarely meet in their break time since they still got work. And they still haven't got a chance to hang out on weekends. Allen walked beside Kanda and talked a little with him while Lenalee followed behind, with Lavi sending the two a jealous look.

Later on, Kanda was bullying Allen once again which resorted to another bickering match. Lavi tried to stop them only to be scolded and hit by the two on his poor head. Lenalee just giggled at them softly. If Kanda had any life-threatening weapon with him, Lavi would totally be dead. Luckily for him, their school doesn't accept those dangerous things.

"Oh yeah, where's your sword Yu?" Lavi asked as he rubbed the bumps on his head.

"I left it at home. It's not like we're allowed to bring weapons at school," Kanda answered, seemingly pissed at the thought. "And don't call me by my first name."

"What's its name again? Was it Morgif or something?" Lavi asked, even though he remembered. He just liked to piss off the samurai especially when he bullies his Allen.

"No you dumbass! It's Mugen!"

"Wasn't Morgif somebody else's sword?" Allen asked between the fight.

"How'd you know?" Lavi curiously asked in return while Allen shrugged.

"I just happen to watch it in an anime."

Somehow, Kanda finally calmed down and Lavi had quit irritating him further. Allen chose to walk with the redhead to prevent them both from fighting again with Kanda so early in the morning. Lavi looked over at his classmate and gave him a grin. The older male 'Tch-ed' angrily in response. The two were having another silent battle but neither Allen nor Lenalee noticed because they were so busy texting.

Lavi was still grinning at Kanda behind him while the other glared back. Just then, Allen looked up and was surprised to see a lamp post right ahead of them. He quickly evaded it but forgot to warn Lavi who was directly in front of it.

"Lavi! In front of you!" Allen shouted but was too late.

"Wha-"

_BAM!_

Lavi didn't see what Allen was warning him about and so, he ended up knocking himself against the lamp post and then he fell down. Allen and Lenalee ran up to him worriedly while Kanda smirked from his position. _That's what you get for snatching my Beansprout away from me._

"Are you alright?" Allen asked while the two helped their friend to get up.

"Ow…" Lavi whined. He felt dizzy. Really dizzy.

"We should head to school fast so we could put an ice pack over that big bump of yours."

"Can you walk properly?" Lenalee inquired.

"I can. No worries guys, I'll just take care of it later." Lavi laughed.

"Are you sure?"

Lavi nodded in reply.

He didn't want his friends to worry about him. He doesn't want to see Allen's troubled face. But Lavi knew that his forehead was bleeding. He felt that he got cut a while ago. He was thankful for the bandanna he wore, because of it, his wound was hidden. Though he didn't show that he was hurt, he knew Kanda had noticed it from his actions. He brushed his clothes and continued to walk towards school, they were already near anyway.

~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~

"Bye guys! See you later!" Allen and Lenalee waved at them.

"See ya Allen!" Lavi waved in return. The younger male ran inside their school along with the junior.

Lavi continued to smile until his two other friends were gone. Then, he looked at Kanda.

"Don't tell him about it," Lavi said in a low tone.

"I won't. I don't want to see any uneasiness in him," Kanda replied in the same tone and then headed inside.

"Well me either."

Lavi was so relieved about that. But now, he has to worry about his bleeding forehead. He quickly ran to the Infirmary. When the Head Nurse saw his wound, she practically dragged him into the bed to rest. She tended to his wound while scolding him and then let him lay there for a while. Lavi felt very sleepy. Maybe it's both because of his work and the sudden bump into the lamp post. He closed his eyes for a while and seconds later, he drifted off to sleep.

~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~

Lavi quickly sat up and opened his eyes. He glanced at the clock in the room. It's already noon, he needed to go to class and do his job afterwards. He slowly slid out of bed, thanked the school nurse while he got his bag and then went to his class.

He fixed himself first and then knocked at the door. When he opened it, their teacher, Cloud Nine glanced at him but wasn't at all surprised to see him late. This surprised Lavi a bit. He was expecting he'll be scolded again for his tardiness.

"Oh, please take your sit now Mr. Treasurer," Cloud instructed. Lavi nodded but he went to her to ask a question first before he would take a sit. "Um… shouldn't you be mad at me for being late in your class?"

"About that, Walker has already informed me about it." Lavi's eyes widened. _Did Yu tell him about my wound?_

"He said you got a nice blow on your head and you felt dizzy." Lavi sighed in relief and then he proceeded to his seat beside Kanda. He smiled at him and received a grunt. Lavi really loved Allen, especially for what he did for him now. If Allen wasn't the one to explain it, it may have been pretty difficult for him. _Thanks Moyashi-chan._

~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~

The class ended and as well as his job for today. The next thing he'll do is help out his gramps at home. He can't wait for his friends anymore. They're probably still organizing for the events or they've went home already. He looked back at the school first and then walked out. He wasn't that far from the Black Order yet but he could hear faint shouts coming from behind. He paused to listen. It sounds like someone's calling him.

"Lavi!"

He couldn't identify who the voice belong to.

"Lavi!"

"Lavi! Hey!"_ Wait… I think I know who that is. _The white haired boy finally came into view and had ran to him.

"Allen? Why're you calling me?" Lavi asked while wiping the drops of sweat Allen had on his forehead for running using his own handkerchief.

"I just… wanted to… check on you," Allen replied still panting.

"About earlier? I'm fine, don't worry. I've already rested this morning."

"Are you… sure? Did you have… any wounds?" Lavi gulped silently. He didn't want to lie to his angel, but he needed to, right? It wasn't a major injury anyway.

"I'm okay. I don't have any wounds at all." Lavi lied and hid it with a smile. "By the way, thank you for informing the teachers."

"It's nothing. I followed you until here because I forgot to tell you that we can't talk on the phone anymore. Well, only until the Cultural Festival. I'll be either asleep already or working overtime. But I think I can still text you. Understand?"

Lavi nodded slowly but he felt downcast. He wasn't able to see Allen frequently and now he can't call him either?! Life truly is unfair. He always wanted to touch the younger boy and hold him in his arms, but that may not be possible. From tomorrow on, he would try his best to always walk together with Allen when they go to school.

"Allen…" Lavi whispered and then he stretched his arms putting it around the shorter male. "I miss you already."

Allen blushed furiously. "W-What are you talking about Lavi? We'll still be able to meet at school right?"

"No!!! We're too busy just like what you've said before." Allen felt kinda gloomy too. "I know this might sound too much but can we hang out sometime?"

"Okay, I'll be sure to tell the others abou-"

"What I meant is just the two of us."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah. Well?"

"I'll think about i-" Allen was silenced by Lavi's lips pressed against his own.

"Don't think about it. Just say yes already." He smiled warmly at the blushing boy.

"O-Okay… When we have free time, w-we'll go…"

"Thanks a lot, Allen." Lavi pulled the fifteen-year old boy into another tight hug.

"S-Sure…" Allen was feeling suffocated again but he didn't mind. "I-I need to get back a-at the school. I still have w-work to do."

"Wait, I want to hold you a little longer…" Lavi whispered into his ear sending shivers down the boy's spine. They stayed like that for a long time without anyone talking.

"Y-You can let me g-go now, Lavi…" Allen smiled.

Reluctantly, Lavi loosened his hug and encircled his arms around Allen's waist. They stared at each other's eyes for a while then Allen's hand reached up to Lavi's forehead. The move was so quick that Lavi wasn't able stop the other's hand before it could lower his bandana. After being removed, the wound he was keeping from the others was now revealed. Lavi was expecting Allen would get mad at him for lying, but Allen's smile never faded. _So he knew about it then? I wonder how…_

"You lied."

"I had to. I didn't want to worry you guys." Lavi received a nice jab to his stomach. "W-Why'd you do th-that?"

"That's for lying to us. Did you really think we would not notice? When Kanda knew it, we did too."

"I'm sorry…"

Lavi's chin was pulled forward and in that moment, he was kissed by Allen without any hesitation. Though it felt like the boy was still shy. Allen pulled back and then smiled at him tenderly. Lavi felt it was still not enough. He wanted to kiss the boy roughly but he knew Allen wouldn't want that yet.

"I have to go now. Goodbye and take care Lavi!" Allen began to run back to their school.

"You too Allen! Get home safely!" He shouted back.

Lavi was so excited for tomorrow. He thought of the things he wanted to chat with Allen. He headed home fast so he can help his gramps already and then go to bed. He wanted to see his lovely Beansprout once again. But now, he needed to take care of his wound first. What Lavi didn't knew that, that night will be the last time they're able to talk properly, mostly because Allen would always be busy.

~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~

"What do you mean he left already?" Lavi asked Michaelis.

"The Young Master told me to drive him to school. It seems that he is too tired to walk there. It will be the same in the afternoons too," the Walker family's butler answered.

"Will it always be like that from now on?" Lavi began to worry for his love's health.

"That is for the Young Master to decide."

Lavi said thanks and waved goodbye. He sighed while on his way. _Guess it's just the three of us in the mornings starting from now. And here I thought I'll get to hear his sweet voice always when we talk._

"I'm desperate for your voice, Allen."

~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~

**My fan-fic seems to get longer every chapter… I'm sorry if there are any typos**

**Thanks for reading it! And now I'm an expecting for a review, heheh…**

**I don't think I'll be able to update frequently because of school…**

**I picked Kuroshitsuji's butler; Sebastian, but I want to use his surname instead.**

**Now, does anyone know from what anime Morgif came from? ^_^**


	4. Your Guardian Angel

Okay… I know my story is somewhat confusing because I still haven't stated a specific setting. I originally intended for it to be in Japan because of the Cultural Festival. But I also planned it be in London. I used the terms sophomore, junior and senior right? I meant that because I didn't want to use terms like 2nd year, 3rd year or 4th year.

If in London, they're having a Cultural Festival because they would like to have or try the same event as the other countries'. Um... you somehow get my point yeah? Oh, and about Lavi, Lenalee and Allen going to the school in Japan, it's possible that they're transfer students right? Here, their setting in the story is _London_.

Lavi's been wooing Allen for a month now, how can he not be straight forward about his feelings? And Kanda, despite being stubborn, is a little possessive here and is more open. When I said Allen was like an 'idol', I did't mean the real idol. Girls and boys _just like_ to consider him like that because of his cuteness and gentlemanliness.

And about the lamp post, I forgot to tell the reason why Lavi got cut; it's because of a part of the pole. What I'm describing is the kind which still has a lot of things attached to it. Just try to imagine a post with those loose wires or things around it... I'm really really really sorry for all the confusion okay?

As you can see, I'm inexperienced and this is my 1st fan-fic ever... :)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN -MAN. The anime/characters belong to their rightful owner; Hoshino Katsura.

**~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~**

**Ch. 4- Your Guardian Angel**

"Thanks Michaelis." Allen smiled at his butler

"Young Master, are you sure you can handle going to school?"

"I'm fine. My head doesn't hurt that much anyway. You may go now."

He walked into the Black Order, greeting the guards as he walked past them and the gates. His butler bowed and then got in the the Walker limousine to get back home.

Allen wasn't that exhausted to not walk from their home to his school. He was just doing this to save his energy for the upcoming work later on. Even if he ate many, he would still lose his stamina because he has to strain himself a lot. Though, the students are doing their own jobs as well in setting up their own booths. They have chosen already anyway and everyone seems to be busy. The Student Council members are just preparing for the Battle of the Bands and the 'Mr. and Ms. Black Order' contest. Just four more days to go and it's the big event already. He is really excited for it, and he feels happy because their jobs are lessening. But because of non-stop working, Allen had a fever. And he still has slight of it even until now.

Allen also felt he was blessed because not all can do well in their studies when they're often busy. He was always the top student of his year level so teachers don't mind if he was sometimes out of class. It is for urgent purposes anyway. If we were to compare him with all the students of different levels, he would probably be the first or second to Lavi among all of them. That guy has got one heck of a brain despite his goofy attitude.

Classes in the morning ended quite shortly and it was break time already. On his way to the cafeteria, he thought about hanging out with his friends for a while since he wasn't able to meet them this morning or the ones like days ago. Then, he just thought of eating first and finishing most of his work during this period. That way, he could be with his friends during lunch or dismissal time. He quickened his pace to the cafetria a bit and went to buy food. After he had bought a dozen or so, he sat at the table and began munching. Though the food here was good, nothing can compare to what Jerry, his personal cook that he had hired, makes at home. He wasn't picky anyway so he appreciated whatever food he eats. In just a few minutes, his snack was already finished. Then, he stood up and threw his trash into the garbage bin.

Just when he was about to exit the cafeteria through the door, he was surprised to see it open before he could even touch it. But what surprised him more was that, the one who opened it was Lenalee. She wasn't alone; their two friends were also by her side. Allen blinked, and so did Lavi and Lenalee. They stared at each other for a while and Kanda just glared at something. Then Lenalee smiled at his younger friend.

"Where have you been Allen?" Lenalee asked in her slightly worried tone.

"We haven't seen you for a while now," Lavi commented while Allen laughed a little.

"Sorry guys. It's just that, I want to finish our work so we can have our rest already," Allen answered.

"But we didn't say you should have all the burden on your shoulders."

"Yeah, that's why we're here. We're helping too aren't we? Even Yu does his own job." Lavi received a nice jab to his stomach made by his classmate.

"It's not really a burden, so it's fine," Allen looked at his wrist watch and then back at his friends. "I better go now. I'll just talk to you guys later."

"Okay, just don't overexert yourself," Lenalee smiled warmly and then proceeded to buy snacks while her two companions were left behind.

Lavi looked like he was about to glomp Allen anytime while Kanda seemed expressionless as he gazed at him. The trio wasn't making any motion to speak. Since nobody said anything, Allen decided to leave. He tried to make way between the older males but he just can't get through. It's not because of the narrowness of the doorway. In fact, it was kinda large actually. But seeing two tall people guarding it, with the redhead stretching out his arm on the side, it was impossible for him.

"Please let me through," Allen politely demanded.

"Not until you talk to us for a bit," Lavi replied.

"You do realize that you're blocking the doorway of the cafeteria right?"

"Why don't we go somewhere else then?"

"Lavi, I said I'll talk to you guys later didn't I? I planned on finishing most of my job today as soon as I can so I could hang out with you guys later on," Allen sighed after he explained.

"Tch. Have you even tried asking for our help?" Kanda, who was deadly quiet a while ago, finally spoke.

"Our part was almost done anyway," Lavi added.

"Thanks, but I can do my part alone. You guys can just finish your own jobs."

"I knew you'd fucking say that."

"No matter what you say, we'll still help you," Lavi assured him as he began walking towards the counter with Kanda following behind.

Allen sighed again. He didn't know who was more stubborn; if it's him or his two friends. When Allen looked over at a nearby table, he noticed Lenalee eating. The girl was watching them before and smiled as he did the same. He turned around and then left the cafeteria, proceeding to the Student Council room. Though he felt sleepy, his job was still unfinished.

**~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~**

"Walker, will you answer question #10 on the board for us?" Tiedoll, their Math teacher instructed him after telling a student to sit down because he wasn't able to answer it.

Allen nodded and stood up from his position. Unlike some other students, he just went straight to the front without any notebook or book in hand. He didn't need to look at the notes because he can solve the problem given easily. Allen started scribbling on the board with a chalk while his classmates stared in awe at him, or rather, at the equations and solutions that were being written.

While writing, he began thinking about his friends. He should make up for all the times that he wasn't able to meet with them. It was kinda bad of him to not even text them. Well Lavi and Lenalee would message him and he would only reply occasionally. Kanda doesn't do the same thing as his friends, he only does that for emergency purposes or really important cases. As in when someone's about to die, in situations like it's almost too late. Sometimes, Allen would tend to ask the man why he even bought a cellphone if he wasn't going to use it. He just went against the question, Kanda will only answer with something worthless anyway so there's no point in even asking.

Soon, his thoughts entirely drifted to the guys who had confessed to him. He tried to envision himself dating one of them. What will it be like to be Lavi's? He thought of the things that they would do if that will happen. Walking down the hallways hand in hand, stealing kisses in the library while nobody's watching, and snuggling close to each other when it's cold. What if it's Kanda? He imagined doing the same with the other. Never leaving each other's side (except in class of course), melting in the embrace of the other's warmth, and kissing passionately when alone.

Allen shook his head. He must be thinking too much.

He almost filled the whole board with his answer. It was greatly detailed that even Tiedoll had a little difficulty catching up with the boy. When Allen was done, he put down the chalk and dusted his gloved hands. Then, he took a look at Tiedoll who seems to be deep in thought just like the rest of the class. Was his answer wrong?

"Um… Did I make a mistake?" Allen slightly panicked. He wasn't sure if what he was doing was still right because of all the thinking he made and the slight fever he has.

"No! No, it's correct. Your answers are all right. Though…" the Math teacher trailed off as he glanced back at the board. "It seems that you did not only answer #10, but up to the #14, #10 should be the last question."

"What…?" Allen followed his teacher's gaze and indeed, he was right. Allen had answerd the five consecutive numbers and had almost filled the board with his equations and solutions. So that's why everyone was staring speechless at him.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to answer that many!" Allen waved his hands in front of him and continued to apologize. Allen really is thinking a lot of things. He didn't even notice how many he had answered already. Even he himself doesn't know how he had known the questions to the other numbers. After apologizing, Allen sat back down on his seat. Tiedoll didn't mind him answering a lot, what bothers him is the fact that he had nowhere else to right on the board. Sure there's still some space left, but that would be for the assignment later on. So he just discussed without anymore additional notes on the lesson.

"Allen… is something troubling you?" Road, his seatmate, asked worriedly as she leaned to whisper. He just laughed nervously at her.

"I'm fine Road. You need not to worry about me." He smiled and thanked the girl for her concern.

"Okay… if you say so. I just don't want to see my cute Allen looking bothered. It just doesn't suit your face." They laughed silently and focused once again on their Math teacher. He didn't want to worry anymore people.

Moments passed and so did Allen's other subjects. Only a few more minutes and its lunch break already. He frequently glanced at his wrist watch, just a few more waiting. Was he really anticipating their break time because of the food, or was it because of his friends? Allen's stomach grumbled loud enough for the whole class to hear. Everyone laughed and so did their current teacher; Anita. For now, food was the top priority. Allen began the countdown._ 6…5…4…3…2…1…_

Atlast, the bell rang.

"I'll see you again tomorrow. Make sure you all study for our quiz," Anita announced before she left the classroom. Allen immediately got up from his seat and waved a hand at Road when the girl called him, then rushed to the cafeteria. With every step he made, the louder his stomach growls.

**~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~**

"May I have an order of pie, spaghetti, a sandwich, curry, burger…" Allen continued to choose from the menu while the cook listed his choice.

After all of his orders were done, he went to a vacant table carrying the trays of food with him. He dug in it with such enthusiasm that he didn't notice the three people who sat with him. When he was about to take a large bite on his burger, he realized that he wasn't eating alone. He blinked several times and smiled at his company.

"Hey," Lavi greeted beside him.

"Hey," Allen greeted back. He did the same to Lenalee and Kanda who were sitting across from them.

"Is your job almost finished?" Lenalee asked as she ate her salad.

"Yes, I just need to finalize the contestants of the Battle of the Bands and the 'Mr. and Ms. Black Order'. How was your side doing?"

"We're fine. We already checked the booths and almost all of them are finished preparing."

"And the stage for the contests?"

"Done already."

"How about the food stands?"

"You're really worried about the food aren't you?" Lenalee and Lavi tried to hold back their laughter while Kanda still looked indifferent as ever.

"Don't worry Moyashi-chan, we've already managed that." Lavi assured him as he pat his back.

"Thank goodness." Allen sighed. "And please stop calling me with that ridiculous name."

"Why? 'Moyashi' fits you perfectly." Lavi teased him. "I wanted to make my own nickname for you but since Yu picked a very nice one, I'll just go with it."

Kanda and Allen growled in unison. The eighteen-year old was mad for being called by his first name countless times while the younger one was angry for being called a beansprout endlessly. The two males stood up for a while and got ready to strike. Kanda cracked his knuckles loudly and Allen exercised his left arm, which is by the way, incredibly strong. Lavi began to sweatdrop and started apologizing to them at once. But no matter how many times he pleaded, the two weren't going to hold back anymore.

"Now people… let's not get violent." Lavi laughed nervously and tried to shield himself from the two beasts with his hands.

"Lenalee! Help me!" Lavi cried while the girl just giggled in return. She missed this lively side of his friends. But no matter how funny this may look, she needed to stop this before someone gets brought to the hospital. It'll really be a pain to watch over them.

"Guys, guys… Settle down now. You don't have to be so rash." The redhead tried to thank her in the process of being choked by his two friends. "Lavi's beaten up already. Besides, what will the others think about us? We're the members of the Student Council and yet we create this kind of racket?"

Lenalee continued to scold the trio like a mother would do to her children. Allen became worn out but didn't let it show. He stopped beating the crap out of his pitiful suitor while Kanda loosened his grip on Lavi's neck, and finally settled it on his sides. The redhead sighed in relief after being released by his classmate's fierce grip. His face now returning to its original color unlike before which became red due to lack of air.

"Allen…" Lavi started, faking his tears. "How could you? How could you do that to me after all the love I've shown you?"

Lavi mimicked the tone one would use when he found out that his lover was cheating on him. Allen tried to stay mad at his friend, but he couldn't help smiling at him. He sighed helplessly and put his hands on his waist. He knew the older male was just joking about the whole 'Moyashi' thing, but it angered him that they would compare him to a beansprout. He is not a plant after all.

Moments later, static was heard that was soon followed by a voice.

_"Calling for the attention of Allen Walker, Kanda Yu, Lenalee Lee and Lavi Bookman, please proceed to the Student Council room immediately. The Supervisor needs your report."_ Reever's voice echoed throughout the whole cafeteria, announcing the message two times.

"Guess that's us," Lavi said as he stood up and fixed himself.

Allen reached out and laid his palm on Lavi's left cheek while Kanda's right hand twitched, Lenalee expected something surprising and Lavi waited for a kiss. But to his dismay, it didn't come. Allen parted his hand a little from Lavi's cheek and then slapped it. _Hard_. Because of the impact, a hand mark appeared on the spot. Everyone in the cafeteria was stunned at the sudden action (except for Lenalee who was expecting something like this and Kanda who hid his surprise) and stared at the two. Allen noticed this and faced them.

"Please continue with what you're doing. We're just having a nice little chat." He smiled innocently at them making them all continue what they're previously at.

"W-Why'd you do that?" Lavi finally spoke.

"Oh nothing," Allen sang. "I just felt like slapping you."

**~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~**

Komui browsed through the report the members made. There were photos showing the outcome of the preparations, details about the booths, the stands and many more. The only document missing was Allen's lists of candidates for the contests. After checking it, he handed them to Reever.

"So the only thing we need now is Allen's lists then?" Komui looked at the young president.

"I'll get it done as soon as I can," Allen assured the principal while trying to fix himself into a comfortable sitting position. But that may be impossible seeing as Kanda and Lavi are constantly pulling him to their side. The two boys kept on bringing Allen beside them. This was like a tug of war except that, instead of a rope, it was Allen being forcefully pulled back and forth.

"Let the Beansprout sit over here!" Kanda exclaimed.

"No fair! You already sat beside him in the last meeting!" Lavi objected.

_Here we go again…_Allen thought and mentally sighed.

"Che. Didn't you just sit beside him in the cafeteria?"

"Yeah but… I haven't been with him for so long!" Lavi whined pulling Allen to him.

"Well neither did I." Kanda grabbed the white haired boy and his seat and placed it beside him.

"It's so peaceful ne, Lenalee?" Komui said within the chaos happening.

"Yes it is, brother." She chuckled while her brother smiled.

"Let go Yu-chan!"

"No you let go, you damn rabbit!"

Allen rubbed his temples, not just because of the ruckus, but also because of a headache he's been feeling since this morning. But still, he felt very happy being with his friends again.

**~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~**

"Are you sure you're not coming Allen?"Lenalee asked when she got ready to go out of the SC room.

"I'm fine here." He smiled in response. "Kindly inform the teachers about this okay?"

"Sure thing." Lavi stood up from his seat beside the younger one. "Don't overwork yourself too much yeah?"

"Got it." Allen glanced up at Kanda who was walking beside him. The other looked down at him with a knowing look and then flicked him on the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That's to keep idiots like you awake."

"I wasn't sleepy!" Allen pouted.

"Tch. Just hurry it up then… so I could talk to you already…" The last statement came out barely as a whisper.

"Hm? What did you say Kanda?" Allen leaned in and cupped his ears to hear better.

"I said, just fucking do your work!" The raven haired male shouted and then stomped off to his classroom. Allen just giggled.

"Guess I have to finish this fast."

**~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~**

Classes have ended and Kanda was on his way to check on the Moyashi. He wondered how he was doing because when he flicked his forehead, he felt how hot Allen was. If he guessed right, then he needed to bring Allen to the Infirmary fast. He didn't even bother waiting for Lenalee since she's from a different level or the redhead because he figured out that soon enough, that guy would follow and also appear. When he opened the door to the SC room, he didn't expect the boy to really fall asleep.

He was sleeping peacefully while facing the doorway, his head laid on top of his arms. As Kanda came closer, he noticed that there were papers stacked beneath the sleeping angel, and realized it to be the beansprout's finsihed documents. He slowly took the papers underneath, careful not to wake the white haired boy nor to crumple the papers. When he successfully pulled out the documents, he put it in his bag and then touched the boy's forehead for his temperature. Kanda sighed in relief. Allen wasn't that hot anymore. He immediately went to the infirmary to get an ice pack. Just as he exited the room, Lavi came in.

Like Kanda, the redhead was also surprised to find him asleep. He sat in his previous seat beside his angel and watched his sleeping face, laying his head the same as Allen's position. Lavi tucked some strands of hair behind Allen's ear to keep it from coveing his beautiful face. He watched every motion the other makes, his steady breathing, the pout that he would make whenever Lavi would poke his cheek and some other things. He couldn't help but smile at his face. He didn't hear the door open and close because he was too focused on the person sitting beside him. Lavi let out a small yelp when he felt something very cold stick to the back of his neck.

"Shut your mouth. You'll wake Moyashi," Kanda silenced him with a glare.

"I wouldn't be noisy if it weren't for you," the redhead whispered and glared back.

They both stood there and stared at the sleeping form. Lavi gently repositioned Allen's head then Kanda placed the ice pack on the boy's forehead. When their work was a success without waking the sleeping beauty, they sat once again comfortably and continued to watch Allen.

"So… how long will we let him sleep here?" Lavi asked in a whisper.

Kanda glanced at his wrist watch. "Until his fever cools down a bit."

Allen shifted a little and then slightly opened his eyes.

"Kanda…" the said man looked after being called.

"Lavi…" the redhead did the same and glanced at Allen.

"Thank you… for watching… over me…" Allen sleepily said and then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again. Lavi can't help but smile happily, even Kanda.

Outside the door, Lenalee was watching the trio silently through the window. She loved how Lavi and Kanda cared for Allen. They were like guard dogs watching over their master with such love and loyalty. With one last glance, she smiled and then left.

**~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~**

There! Finished!

I'm sorry if there are any typos~

Please review~


	5. Closer

Another chapter done! Thanks for all the support you give me!

I hope you continue to make reviews and please vote on my poll!

I could really use your opinion for the next chapter.

Because that will be the time when Allen will have his new 'boyfriend'. :)

So I'm counting on you!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN -MAN. The anime/characters belong to their rightful owner; Hoshino Katsura

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

**Ch. 5- Closer**

Classes have ended successfully. They don't have anymore work to do besides observe the other students perform theirs. Allen was grateful for having to be reviewed by Lavi and Kanda about Social Studies on their way home yesterday. It was the right choice to walk with his friends rather than take a ride in their limo. Because of it, he was able to get another perfect score in their quiz. Even if he's an ace in all of his subjects, he might get low scores when he gets sick, or forget about what they've learned about.

After that time yesterday where Allen was watched over by his two guardians, the two older males became overprotective of the younger one, though Kanda would never admit it. Lavi constantly checked on Allen's temperature and condition whenever they would meet while Kanda always eyed the teen from head to toe for any sudden changes in him. The white haired boy would quickly notice this and then tell both of his friends to stop treating him like a brat or some old guy.

"Well you are an old man." Kanda smirked and then took some locks of the boy's white hair between his fingers. "Just look at this."

Allen swatted his hands away and made a pout afterwards. "It's not like I wanted it to be white from the start! I just got these trait ever since I was born."

Lavi swung an arm on Allen's shoulder and joined in the argument. "Yeah, Yu! Allen didn't mean to have these kinds of attribute." He trailed a finger down the smaller boy's left arm and then pinched his left cheek where Allen's scar was to put more emphasis.

"But you're still an old m-" Allen hit Kanda on the head with his very _very _thick math book before he could even finish his insult.

"What the fuck?!" The raven haired teen glared angrily as he caught the other's wrist in midair. Allen just returned the same stern look the taller male has on his face.

"Boys, can't you walk home without getting yourselves killed by each other?" Lenalee asked as she turned around and faced the pair having a glaring match.

"He started it!" Allen exclaimed and pointed a finger accusingly on Kanda. "You and your childish acts!" Kanda retorted back at him.

"Lenalee… just leave them be. It's their own way of showing their friendship," Lavi explained and put a hand on the girl's shoulder while showing a hopeless expression.

"What?!" The two shouted in unison then continued with their previous fight. Neither one backing down. "See? I told you."

"But Lavi, how come you're not acting all jealous? Shouldn't you be getting in between their fight?"

Lavi let out a small chuckle followed by a smile. "I'm just letting Yu have some time with Allen. Because sooner or later, I'll make him mine already."

Lenalee didn't know what to think of the redhead. Whether he's loving and generous, or creepy and weird. Either of them, she really wanted to know who Allen will pick between these two hot guys. People would often wonder how come she isn't dating any of her three cute and handsome friends. Simple; she'd rather watch Lavi and Kanda's progress in their relationship with Allen, rather than wanting their love

Lenalee wanted to cheer for them, but she can't decide whose side she'll take. It'll really be unfair if she gets to help one of them, while the other doesn't. Besides, whoever she may side with will truly be lucky. Since Allen trusts Lenalee with almost all of his secrets, the Chinese girl knows a lot about the boy that most people would not.

Lavi kept walking while his hands were behind his head. He was whistling all the way through, not minding the loud noises in front of Lenalee and him. Right now, they're heading to Allen's home for a sleepover. Believe it or not, but Kanda went with them. And it's always been that way for a long time now. It's like a common practice for the gang to stay over at Allen's, atleast twice or thrice a month during Fridays or whenever they aren't busy or have no classes. And today was one of those times.

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

When they arrived, the gates were already opened and Michaelis was just at the side, waiting for them. As soon as the group spotted him, he bowed and led them inside then, he closed the gates again. Mana had always expected them to come and so, he had asked Michaelis to prepare for their rooms. It wasn't hard to find vacant ones since the house was so spacious.

Besides that, they didn't need to bring extra clothes, because they already have a bunch of them here, still piled up in a closet. Each of them replaced their shoes with slippers which were handed to them by the butler. After slipping the footwear on, they continued going inside.

"Your house really is huge, Allen," Lenalee commented as she put her bag down on the couch, and then wandered off to look at the new pictures decorating the walls.

"I feel like I haven't been here for ages," Lavi said as flopped down beside the girl's bag.

Kanda crossed his arms and sat down on the couch, but far away from the rabbit. "Tch. Nothing seems to change though."

As soon as the group was inside the living room, Timcanpy came running down from the stairs towards them. Allen was prepared for the upcoming assault. The large dog barked and then leaped at his master. For a couple of minutes, the white haired boy was still able to hold his pet in his arms, but as moments passed, his legs gave in and they both landed on the floor. His friends watched in amusement as the dog licked Allen's face mercilessly. The boy giggled when he felt being tickled by the sensation. Lavi stared jealously at the dog while Kanda scowled. They were both thinking the same thing; _I wish I was that (damn) dog instead._

Allen finally got up from his position and then dusted his clothes. He ruffled the golden dog's head and told him to entertain their guests. Timcanpy obediently followed and went to Lavi and Kanda who were sitting on the couch. As soon as he neared them, he sat and barked at the two. Lavi was the first to talk to the dog.

"I'll just go and get your clothes guys," Allen informed them then put his things down. "Will you come too Lenalee?"

"Yeah," she turned around and made to follow the younger teen. At this, Allen's butler came near them and bowed afterwards.

"Young Master, why not let me get it for you instead?" Michaelis asked.

"It's okay, you've done enough in preparing their rooms. This is nothing hard to do anyways."

Allen smiled and then led Lenalee to a hallway. When they've stopped in front of the right room, Allen held the doorknob and then twisted it open. Good thing Michaelis hadn't closed this door yet. When they've entered, the room somehow looked like a storage room but it was so clean that it was hard to think it that way. On the right corner was a huge a wardrobe. Allen came near it while Lenalee gazed around, guessing if this really was a storage room.

"This is a storage room," Allen answered clearly like he just read the girl's mind while he was searching through the clothes.

"It really is? Then why is it so…" Lenalee trailed off still staring everywhere. "Neat?" Allen finished for her.

"Both Mana and Michaelis can't stand unclean places. And so they always keep the house tidy with the maids."

"Oh, so that's why." Lenalee approached the closet as well. "Let me help you with that."

Lenalee took some of the clothes and hanged it on her shoulder. She recognized a blouse to be hers along with a skirt. Who else would it belong to? When she glanced back at Allen, she wondered why the boy had stopped so suddenly. Then she realized what the younger one was holding in his hands. Allen stretched the garment a little and then looked at Lenalee.

"Who do you suppose owns this?" Allen asked as he tried to stop blushing while holding a pair of boxers. The piece of clothing was colored with black designed with streaks of blue. Lenalee was also blushing since she was a girl, but how come Allen too? After seeing the colors of the said garment, the two had already someone in mind.

"Kanda," they both said in unison. The underwear was definitely owned by him since he likes dark colors so much.

Allen tossed the pair of boxers on his shoulder along with shirts and pants. Allen continued his search in case he found even nicer clothes better than the first. He was browsing the wardrobe when he caught eye of a garment hanging by the hook. He took it and noticed it to be another pair of boxers. Allen blushed furiously once again. If before was black with blue streaks, this one was red with green ones. _No doubt about it, this is…_

"Lavi's…" Lenalee looked over.

Allen closed the closet as soon as he was done while trying to forget about the boxers. Lenalee was already waiting outside the door for Allen. Once he stepped out, he called for Michaelis to tell Lenalee where her room is so she can change her uniform. The white haired boy went to the living room then tossed Lavi and Kanda's clothes at them.

"Hey! My favorite boxers!" Lavi happily exclaimed as he hugged the piece of clothing close to his chest. "I thought I've lost it somewhere in my room."

Kanda showed no expression, just a stern look plastered on his face as he got up. "Where's my room?"

"Just ask Michaelis, he'd know where it is," Allen sat down at Kanda's previous seat and played with his dog afterwards. Kanda left to change his clothes. The white haired boy continued to have fun with Timcanpy's paws then he noticed Lavi still sitting beside him, observing his every action.

"Um… aren't you going to change yet?" Allen asked in wonder.

"But I wanna change with you, Allen~" Lavi whined like a child while the other showed his evil smile.

"Do you want another slap?" Allen threatened dangerously.

"I wouldn't mind as long as it's from you." The redhead winked in return.

"Masochistic idiot…" Lavi laughed at this and then got up to go to his room.

"I was just kidding? But seriously, if you'd let me, I would really wanna see you naked in front of m- Ow!!! That hurt like hell!" Lavi rubbed the sore spot on his head after being hit with the smaller boy's _extremely _heavy bag. What the heck does he put in it anyway? During Fridays, their subjects weren't that many, so how come it's as heavy as a large rock?

"That's for thinking about perverted things involving me," Allen huffed and pouted at the redhead.

"I was just joking alright?" Lavi started walking towards the hallway. "But then again, groping your cute ass wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Lavi ducked for another hit aimed at him. This time, it was Allen's slipper thrown in the air. The older teen laughed as he escaped the beansprout's wrath. Allen sighed helplessly. It was no use getting rid of the stupid rabbit. He's just too persistent to put to stop so easily.

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

After changing his own clothes, he went to check on his friends if they were done dressing. He passed by Lenalee and her clothes still fitted her. Lavi was also done, he opened the door the moment he heard Allen call his name. When Allen asked Lavi if his outfit still suited him, the redhead made several sexy poses and attempted to seduce the younger boy.

"I'll take that as a yes," Allen answered and slammed the door shut in front of the redhead, earning a pitiful yelp inside the room.

The only one left now is Kanda. _What's taking him so long? _Allen thought to himself. He knocked several times on his door but no answer came. He knocked once again, this time with a loud beat, still, no response. "KANDA!"

After Allen shouted the raven haired teen's name, the door slowly opened and revealed a half-naked Yu Kanda. The smaller boy quickly covered his eyes while trying to stop blushing. Kanda blinked and then asked a simple "What?"

"Y-Your clothes Kanda…Your c-clothes…" Allen stuttered as he pointed a finger at the said man's bare chest while still shielding his eyes from this so-called 'sin'.

"What about it?"

"Put some on you idiot!" Allen shouted then turned around.

"That's the damn problem here. I can't fucking put them on."

"H-How come?" Allen tried his best not to seem embarassed but miserably failed.

"They don't fit me anymore."

"Oh, so that's why." Allen turned around and had completely forgotten about the 'half-naked issue'. He grabbed the shirt that Kanda was holding and observed it. Indeed, it was small for the taller man's size. But this could suit Allen somehow.

"Wait here," he instructed then quickly ran back to the room where the wardrobe was found, Kanda's previous clothing in hand.

A couple of minutes later, Allen came back with a new shirt. This one would definitely fit him because when he tried wearing it, it was quite large for him. "Put this on." He handed the older teen his clothes with a smile which the other accepted without a word. When Kanda was putting his arm in the armhole, Allen remembered why he was so embarassed to even look at the taller male in front of him. His smile quickly faded and then he covered his (innocent) eyes once again. Kanda noticed this as soon as he was finished putting his new clothing on. _The beansprout's acting weird again._

"Oi, quit gawking at me will you?"

"What!? I'm not even looking at you!" Allen tried to defend himself.

"Really? Then why're you peaking through here?" Kanda inserted a finger between Allen's slightly parted ones making the smaller boy gasp and close his eyes.

Allen felt his chin being lifted up slowly. When he opened his eyes once more, a pair of black orbs was staring at him. Kanda pushed him towards the wall, and had leaned to get a closer contact between them. Allen wanted to run because he knew what would happen next if he can't get out of this situation.

But with each passing thought he made, the shorter the distance their lips were. His mind tried to tell him to escape but his body wouldn't even budge. It's like Kanda kept control over him with his mere stare. Allen shut his eyes closed, as if anticipating for the other's next move.

He started counting one to ten, yet nothing happened. He waited a little longer still, no warm feeling on his lips. He opened his eyes once more to look at the taller man's own. Allen stared at him confused and questioning. _Why aren't you doing anything?_

"Are you not going to kiss me?"

"I wouldn't without your permission."

"You're such a gentleman," Allen said sarcastically. "Then why did you do that last time?"

"To prove to you that I'm damn serious about you."

Allen just continued to stare at the other's handsome features. Kanda didn't seem to mind though.

"Well, do you want me to?" the raven haired teen asked.

"I… don't know," Allen answered hesitantly while Kanda showed his infamous smirk.

"Your face says it all; that you've been dying to get a taste of me again."

"Hey! Don't be so full of yourse-" Kanda silenced him with his lips pressed against the moyashi's.

He slipped his tongue between Allen's parted lips and into his wet and warm mouth when the boy was too shocked to even respond. He pulled the younger one's head closer to him to deepen their kiss. Allen's tongue constantly brushed against the other's. The feeling wasn't new but he felt really good because of it. He wanted more. He needed more.

Kanda began sucking on the smaller boy's lower lip. After enjoying the taste, he made his way down Allen's slender neck. The seductive part he yearned to kiss mercilessly before. He nipped and bit lightly on the pale flesh earning a low moan from the other. He made gentle kisses from his neck to his shoulder blades. Allen clutched tightly on the sleeve of Kanda's shirt.

They stayed that way for a while then Allen felt something furry on his leg. The fuzzy feeling moved and encircled them, he knew Kanda also felt it because the older teen became slow in his moves. Neither of them put their attention on it until a bark sounded from below. Kanda paused and looked down the same as Allen.

"Timcanpy! How long have you been here!?" The dog ran away when he was seen, Allen panicked a little.

"It doesn't matter. He can't talk anyway." Kanda said as he fixed himself.

"But what if he showed what we were doing to the others?"

"What, like some kind of charades or something?" Kanda looked at him disbelievingly while Allen sighed and let his thoughts go.

"That dog's gotta pay for interrupting," Kanda snarled angrily and cracked his knuckles.

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

Tim just has to interrupt ne?

Oh, don't worry about him. He won't get beaten up by Kanda. Allen-chan's there to the rescue!

Sorry for the typos and somewhat short length.

Once again, please review~


	6. I'm Yours

I expected Kanda to be the winner, but I didn't know it would really happen since there are a lot of Yullen fans out there than Laven (that's what I think).

Well, since Kanda's the winner of my poll as _**"Temporary Boyfriend"**_, please expect more Yullen in the following chapters.

Too bad they would have to break up… :(

But I still like Laven the most!!!

BTW, I've got another poll~ ;)

And thanks once again for your wonderful reviews!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR ANY ANIME!!! ****The anime/characters belong to their rightful owner; Hoshino Katsura**

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

**Ch. 6- I'm Yours**

Allen needed to stop Kanda before he could abruptly finish his poor dog off. He sought to convince him that Timcanpy didn't mean to interrupt them. He used different means to calm the pissed teen but no words seem to affect him. He even held him tightly with much effort, but it was no use at all. There was one last option left to stop his anger. Allen ran in front of the other and then grabbed the collar of Kanda's shirt, pulling him close to his face. His silver eyes glared at the raging black ones.

"Tch, let go Moyashi. I better teach that damn dog not to interfere again." Kanda tried to swat the younger boy's hand away but his grip was too tight. And then he remembered, it was Allen's left hand clutching onto him. That arm of his has incredible strength that could surpass even Kanda and Lavi's own combined. Kanda continued cursing about stupid mutts and how he'd murder every single one of them someday.

"Kanda," Allen started but the other went on with his swearing.

"Kanda!" Still, no attention was given to him despite his loud voice.

When Kanda's mouth didn't stop, Allen pulled his collar and dragged him into a long deep kiss. It effectively shut the raven haired teen's cursing mouth. When Allen let go, Kanda doesn't seem to want to stop. It was a terrible mistake to kiss the older teen in the first place if the other doesn't have self-control. Allen regretted making this wrong move. Now, because of it, the raven haired teen drew him into another kiss, which resulted to Allen enjoying it. Kanda smirked because he got his way this time without any objections.

"Kanda…" Allen panted a little after they've parted. "I think we should stop… right now… someone might…" The taller male placed his index finger on the smaller one's lips to silence him. Kanda lowered himself a little so they could be on eye level. They stared into each other's eyes without any word spoken.

"I rarely get this chance so let me enjoy it." Kanda showed what appears to be a calm and peaceful expression. His eyes showed no more traces of anger, just the look of sincerity in it. And either Allen was hallucinating or, he was seeing a small curve turn up on a corner of his mouth. Was Kanda smiling? This gave quite a surprise to Allen. _I never thought I would live to see this day come._ Due to that, he couldn't help himself from reaching for the other's face and pull him closer.

He gently stroked the corner of Kanda's mouth with his thumb to ascertain if it really was a smile formed on his handsome face. The taller male watched and let him observe. Allen continued exploring the older teen. He attempted to feel Kanda's long raven hair, but he stopped himself, afraid that he would get mad and ruin this rare moment.

"You can touch it," Kanda answered to his hesitant move.

Allen became happy and excited at the same time. He always wanted to know how Kanda's hair felt. The taller male removed his pony tail so the smaller one could freely touch it. Slowly, Allen took long locks of raven hair in his hands and gently combed it with his fingers. _It really is silky!_ Allen smiled and continued like a child played with a new toy. Kanda just crossed his arms and shut his eyes. But the calm expression never leaving his face.

"Kanda," Allen called, the said male cracked an eye open afterwards.

"You seem so different right now." He continued brushing the long strands of hair with his slender fingers. "You have never allowed anyone to touch your precious hair. Not even us, your friends, back then."

Kanda didn't respond. All he did was look at the younger boy. Allen waited for his reply but even after a couple of minutes, he didn't speak. Allen just let it off, the other didn't really need to respond to his comment anyway. But talking about things like this with Kanda seemed like it needed to be answered. Since the raven haired wasn't much of a talker, the white haired boy pouted at him a bit.

"What?" Kanda's eyes were once again closed but somehow, he felt what the beansprout was doing at the moment.

"Why are you not talking?"

"I've already told you everything I want you to know before," the stoic teen answered like it was the simplest thing ever.

"Told me what?" Kanda didn't know if Allen was just so dense or if he really was a plain idiot.

"Didn't I say I don't like repeating myself?" came the annoyed reply.

"Just kidding!" Allen hugged Kanda which made the taller male jerk his eyes open.

"But I don't quite remember the words you have spoken," he murmured into Kanda's chest then, looked up. "Can you restate them again, for me?"

Kanda scowled a little but prepared to speak though. He bent a little forward then grabbed the younger boy by the chin and pulled him to his face. He gazed steadily into Allen's eyes without anymore hesitation.

"I like you," he whispered into his ear, drawing back afterwards, a light shade of pink dusted on his face. Allen looked pretty touched at the moment. He couldn't help but tightly hug Kanda again. He just felt so comfortable whenever he heard Kanda say those three words. It's true that Lavi also loves him the same way as Kanda, but it just felt differently when this man he's hugging now is saying it.

Allen felt like he already knew who he liked. But just to really affirm it, he wanted to spend more time with this person. He interlaced his fingers with the taller boy and nudged him to walk through the hallway. Kanda seemed dumbfounded but inside, he wished it would always be like this. He just stared at the side while Allen smiled and gazed at him.

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

Timcanpy ran to the living room where Lavi and Lenalee are sitting on the couch, browsing through the albums of pictures. The dog barked and jumped on them to get their attention. Lavi tried to get the heavy weight off of them, while Lenalee petted the large animal. When Timcanpy didn't stop barking and wagging its tail, the two became curious as to what it wants.

"What is it boy? Something wrong?" Lavi put aside the album and laid his hands on his thighs while facing the dog.

"Maybe Tim's hungry," Lenalee suggested uncertainly.

"Nah, if he's hungry, he'd go straight to the kitchen then bug the maids there for food."

"Then what could be the problem?" the girl tapped a finger on her chin to think of other possible causes.

Timcanpy bit the end of Lavi's shirt and tugged at him to get up on the couch. The redhead didn't know the dog would have the same incredible strength as his master. He was practically dragged towards the hallway where the rooms were found followed by Lenalee. Lavi was grateful the distance Tim dragged him wasn't that far. Or else, the wound on his head might have opened up again because of all the bumps he got while being forcefully pulled.

When the dog finally came to a stop, Lavi got up slowly to exercise his body. He was about to complain but a hand covered his mouth. Lenalee shushed him then pulled Tim and him at the side. They peeked through the corner of the hallway and saw two familiar figures coming near them. Lavi's eyes widened not because Kanda and Allen were coming close, but because of their entwined fingers. He continued to stare until Lenalee poked his arm.

"_Let's go," _she mouthed.

The redhead showed no signs of movement.

"_Come on, before they see us!"_

Lavi was like in a state of unconsciousness. Lenalee realized it was no use talking to her friend in a situation like this. She whispered to him to forgive her for what she will do. She smiled and nodded at Timcanpy to drag the redhead back to the living room quietly. Even in the midst of being forcefully pulled, Lavi still seemed to be in a daze. _What the hell is the meaning of that?! _

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

Kanda immediately looked ahead of them, trying to find something suspicious. Allen blinked and followed his gaze. "Is something wrong Yu?"

"Che. Someone must be spying on us," he grunted and then turned to look at the smaller boy. "What did you just call me?"

"Yu!" Allen said gleefully. "Do you not like it?" Tears started to swell up in his eyes.

Neither Kanda nor Allen could figure out if they were fake. Kanda somehow looked like he was troubled. He quickly wiped the tears off, which were threatening to fall on the white haired boy's pale face. Kanda sighed helplessly.

"You're such an emotional brat." Allen chuckled softly at this. "I wouldn't mind you call me that."

Allen was now sure who he likes. He now knows why he feels differently when around Kanda, despite the times they bicker about petty things. He hugged Kanda once again, tiptoed to reach the taller male's ear and whispered to him, "I like you too."

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

The atmosphere was unusually quiet among the four, plus one, if you'll include the butler standing at the side. Only the sound of silverware colliding against silverware can be heard while each of them was eating. It's not that Allen and the other two meant the sound of their spoons and forks to be loud, but Lavi seemed to be purposely clashing his own. And all the while they ate, the redhead was glaring intently on Kanda, who remained silent in his position.

Allen paused eating for a while to ask Lenalee, "Is something wrong with Lavi? He's awkwardly quiet, and glaring a lot at Yu."

"YU!?" both Lavi and Lenalee asked in unison, almost jolting up from their seats. "Since when did you start calling him that?" Lavi pointed angrily at the said male across from him.

"Um… just a while ago?" Allen ate a spoonful of food.

"Got a fucking problem with that?" Kanda answered while the redhead growled.

"Shit like that just doesn't deserve to be addressed by Allen." Lavi retorted in return.

"Says the bastard who uses it to call me."

Allen tried to calm the guys down while Lenalee helped in doing the same. The two were about ready to strike at each other when Michaelis suddenly coughed to get their attention.

"It is rude to use such vulgar words while in front of the food, much less start a fight," the butler intruded.

"Good thing Mana isn't here, or else, you guys will really receive a nice scolding." Allen sighed after he finished eating.

"Hmm?" Lenalee swallowed her food. "Where is Uncle Mana? I thought he was the one who asked Michaelis to prepare our rooms?"

"Well he always does that anyway. Mana left this morning, work called for him already," Allen explained, sadness in his tone. His friends immediately noticed this and sent him a look of worry.

"I-I'm fine guys! Please don't give me that k-kind of look…" Allen stuttered as he waved his hands in front of him. "I-I'll still get to see him again anyway, in the n-next few months or so."

Lenalee pulled him into a tight hug. The Chinese girl really knew a lot about him because as soon as Allen was comfortably against his friend, tears started falling down his cheeks. She knew when the other felt like weeping. Allen cried silently despite the amount of tears being shed. Lavi's previous feelings changed into that of understanding. Kanda looked more troubled now than before. Lenalee knew how the two boys really wanted to comfort their friend, but seeing as they don't know how to react in times like this, they just sat there while watching their love weep.

After a few more acts of consoling, Allen had calmed down and stopped crying. Mana has been working abroad for years, yet Allen is still not used to his absence. His friends didn't really know how it felt to be distanced from your loved one. Lenalee always has her overprotective brother to watch over her, Lavi has his strict but caring grandfather while Kanda has his loving-to-the-point-of-being-annoying foster-father, along with his other foster-brothers.

Allen rubbed his eyes and shook his head. He crossed his arms and pouted at his friends.

"You guys made me cry," he said in a somewhat playful way.

"I'd never do that!" Lavi immediately answered, slamming his hand on the table.

"Tch. You really are an emotional brat," Kanda repeated his statement from before.

Lenalee and Michaelis smiled at them. They were like a family already, so if one feels lonely, it also affects the people around him. She imagined what Mana would say in cases like this. After all, Allen's father had long known about the two guys' feelings for his son. The good thing about it is, he doesn't have any objections and he just observes Lavi and Kanda's movements.

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

Dinner had finally ended and the group of friends went to Allen's room to watch a movie. Lenalee sat comfortably on the bed, Allen lay down on his stomach on the carpeted floor as he ate his popcorn, Kanda sat on Allen's right while Lavi on the left.

The movie was entitled, _"The Destroyer of Time"_, a mixture of violence, supernatural and romance. The story is about a young male who is destined to save the world, but is having difficulty in choosing between love and his obligations. The problem is that instead of having a relationship with the opposite sex, his lover turns out to be the same gender as him. Even more so, another man wants to claim his love as well. The protagonist loved the both of them very much.

Lavi and Kanda felt their situation relevant to the movie. They just don't know if Allen thought the same thing. When the popcorn ran out, the white haired boy sat back up and stretched, revealing a good amount of bare skin to the boys beside him. Kanda looked away but Lavi continued to gaze. The raven haired got angry and slapped Lavi's forearm from behind Allen.

"Ow!" the redhead cried in pain. "Quit staring," the older one whispered.

"Is there something wrong?" Allen turned a little to get a view of the two.

"There's just a damn mosquito that almost bit you," Kanda lied.

"And you hit me instead?" Lavi's outburst was just retuned with a glare.

Allen shrugged them off and continued to watch. It's almost midnight and the movie is almost done too, but he really felt his eyelids getting heavy. He covered his mouth to yawn then he lay back down, using Kanda's lap for a pillow. Lavi's jaw slightly dropped with shock, Kanda was also dumbfounded but he didn't swat Allen away from him. Why would he anyway?

Allen drifted off to slumber . Lavi couldn't help himself from reaching for the boy. He gently caressed his face and his head, then brushed some stray hair off his beautiful face. Kanda made no attempt to stop his classmate, he wasn't that selfish or possessive to not let such simple acts.

When he looked over to check Lenalee, he was surprised to see the girl asleep. His friend always liked shows about romance, especially when they're about homosexual men. Maybe Lenalee became so tired because she always had to stop bickers and fights among them.

The movie ended with the antagonist being killed by the young male. However, the ending wasn't that happy since one of the boy's lovers sacrificed himself in order to save his love. The boy cried in sorrow while being cradled in the arms of his other lover, despite their victory against the destruction of the world.

Since Lenalee fell asleep on Allen's bed, and Allen fell asleep on Kanda's lap, they would have to make a choice to both stay and sleep here or, to wake Allen up to sleep with one of them. Decisions are always hard to make, that's what they have learned because of today. Lavi figured that if Allen has to stay in one of their rooms, they would only fight over who would be that guy. Kanda felt the urge to complain about his legs going numb, but he stopped himself.

They just went with the plan to switch places and be Allen's pillow from time to time. That way, they could both feel the warmth of the boy and be close to him fairly. Lavi would constantly steal kisses from the slumbering beansprout while Kanda's asleep or not looking. But due to terrible luck, the raven haired teen caught him in the act. He jabbed the other angrily, making the redhead form tears in his eyes.

The two who remained awake (they're having a little trouble sleeping) pondered on what they've seen in the movie. _Will this also happen to us? _They both thought.

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

Finished! Ha! :D

Sorry if there are any typos…

Once again, I am in need for your support for my poll.

I hope you'll give me another great review~ :)


	7. Moment of Truth

Uwah! I'm sorry for the very late update! My dad just came home from Saudi Arabia and he's like a watchdog!!! D:

This will be considered as the **first chapter of Kanda and Allen as a couple**, not the previous one that only serves like an introduction. :)

And yes, I know Kanda constantly becomes OOC. But I can't help it~! DX

I like both sides of him as arrogant and soft, even if I make him too soft sometimes… You've gotta admit, it suits the situation and the mood~ XD

Oh, and just as _**XxxLavixAllenxxX**_ requested… Lavi goes through some angst~ I dunno if I should be sad or happy about that… O.O

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR ANY ANIME!!! ****The anime/characters belong to their rightful owner; Hoshino Katsura**

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

**Ch. 7- Moment of Truth**

Today is Monday, the beginning of another week. The Student Council doesn't have much to do besides rechecking their work and assisting the students to finish theirs already. Everyone doesn't have classes. The Supervisor was kind enough to schedule one whole day of school only as a day of final preparations, since tomorrow is the start of the awaited Cultural Festival of their school.

Another good thing is that, instead of an hour for their break time, it was changed to two hours. Komui was whining something about Lenalee getting exhausted and needing a longer time for her rest. The girl didn't object this time, even if the sole reason for the extra hour was her. Now they have more time to chat and hang out with each other. Allen and his friends went to the cafeteria to eat.

The white haired boy quickly went to the counter to get his orders while the others followed behind him. After picking up his trays of food, he went to an empty table, a little far from the other students so if ever they cause another racket, they won't disturb the other people who are eating.

Lavi arrived next after him. He didn't eat much unlike Allen who ate five or ten times more than him. He laid his plate of spaghetti on the table, sat beside his best friend and began munching on his burger first. Lenalee came next with her own tray of food. They weren't surprised that Kanda was late. It's not that what he orders is a lot, but what he likes isn't really something from the school cafeteria's original menu.

This 'special order' was specifically requested (more likely demanded) by Kanda to be cooked for him, or the other students if they would like it too. Since Kanda's Japanese and he moved here, he still liked to eat his native food, but this is London, not Japan. Sure there are Japanese restaurants around, but it's not like you could simply order your school to cook what you want, especially if it's the same thing everyday. The oldest of the group finally came with his own tray of soba and wasabi. Kanda began eating as soon as he sat beside Lenalee.

Lavi leaned towards Allen to whisper something in his ear, "You know what, I think the only reason Yu-chan accepted the position as Vice President was so he could tell Komui and the cook here to include soba in the menu." Allen faintly nodded. Only half paying attention to what the redhead was saying.

"Usagi," Kanda suddenly called and stopped eating, making Lavi jolt up from his seat. "You're too close." He added with a glare.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Lavi shot back laying his chin on the back of his hand, a grin on his face.

"Stay away from the Moyashi," Kanda said angrily as he gripped the edge of the table, leaving scratch marks on it.

"My name is_ Allen!_" the said boy added in between the argument.

"Not gonna happen." Lavi retorted as Kanda and him stood up and gripped each other's uniform.

"Knock it off you two," Lenalee stopped them but continued eating, seeing as it was useless to use other methods. "Don't make another ruckus here."

"Why must you guys always fight during meals? Don't you know how sacred these are?" Allen gestured his hands towards the blessed food. The two only sent him raised eyebrows and a 'what did you say?' expression. Lavi became obediently quiet, sat back down on his seat and tried his best not to anger his classmate any further. Kanda did the same and crossed his arms over his chest, but his mouth continued to mutter curses. Allen noticed this and then got a spoonful of his cake.

"Yu, say aaah!" Allen cheerfully ordered as he held a spoonful of his dessert in front of his boyfriend's mouth, and then lunged it inside. Kanda wasn't able to react fast. He hated sweets, and cakes were one of them. He spit out the cake which was threatening to be swallowed. Kanda wiped his lips and then sent a glare towards the person who put the 'thing' in his mouth. But as soon as he averted his look on his beansprout, the boy was already swelling up in tears, lips thrusted out. Is Allen pouting? More over, he looks he's about to really cry. _Shit…_Kanda thought.

"Kanda! Why'd you have to do that?" Lenalee put her hands on her hips ang glared at the teen beside her.

"Yu-chan! You didn't have to be so mean! You could've swallowed just a small piece of it!" Lavi made a disapproving sound and wagged his index finger disapprovingly. Kanda immediately faced his boyfriend.

"Tch." He sighed then got the spoon and a new piece of cake. He used Allen's hand to put the spoon filled dessert once again in his mouth. Despite Kanda's distaste in sweets, he really endured it all for the sake of his love. Allen's expression quickly turned into that of happiness and excitement. He reached out to kiss Kanda on the lips to thank him for allowing him to feed him sweet things.

Lavi stared in shock because of what had previously happened. Lenalee waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Lavi!" she called. The redhead turned a little to look at the girl. He wanted to know why the hell Allen just kissed Kanda. He thought the boy only wanted to feed his arrogant classmate something new but then, _that _happened.

He pointed a finger at the two who were busy with food, or rather, at Allen who was busy giving Kanda almost every edible thing and sweet he has. Lenalee followed his gaze and had the idea of what Lavi sought to know.

"Oh, you still don't know? They're lovers already," she answered with a weak smile. Lenalee knew because Allen personally told her about what happened. She just forgot to tell the redhead the news. Lavi felt something ache in his chest, he wanted to clutch it but he didn't want to show how affected he is.

"I'll just go to the comfort room," Lavi announced as he stood up and left his unfinished food. Lenalee looked over at him and sighed. _It must have been really hard on him._

"Here Yu, another one." Allen held up another spoonful of chocolate flavored cake. Kanda hesitantly opened his mouth for the invading food. Allen just giggled happily.

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

Water came out rapidly from the faucet. Lavi washed his face with the cold liquid, and then he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He removed his bandana and let his hair fall down. He looked at himself with a pained expression, sighing.

"I'm pretty hopeless aren't I?" Lavi could envision the person in front of him nod at him. He washed his face again to relieve himself from the stress he's starting to feel. He turned the faucet off to stop the running water then he wiped his face with his handkerchief.

Lavi reached for his wallet in his pants' back pocket. He took a photo out of it and stared at it for a long moment. It was a picture of Allen and him smiling happily that was taken months ago. Lavi's left arm was hooked with the younger boy's right arm, and they look like they were having a lot of fun together. He got another photo out of his wallet. This time, it was a solo picture of Allen while hugging a red rabbit. The stuffed toy was a gift Lavi had given him last Christmas, which was the same date of his fifteenth birthday. He placed a kiss on the picture and then put them back in his wallet.

Lavi didn't wear his bandana on his forehead. Instead, he just placed it around his neck. He looked once again at the mirror to fix himself. He practiced smiling even though he was hurt to know that the boy he's been wooing for a month has been taken away by his friend. He really loves Allen, but he had to give way for his happiness if it really made him glad to be with Kanda. He took a deep breath then went out of the comfort room afterwards.

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

"What took you so long?" Lenalee asked as she was the first person to notice the approaching redhead. Allen was already finished making Kanda try almost every food he has. The raven haired teen said nothing but he looked like he wanted to punch someone for eating such things. Actually, everyone was already done eating. He was the only one they're waiting for. Lavi kinda, just _kinda_, felt sorry for his friend after eating those. He laughed a little and sat back down beside Allen to finish his spaghetti. "I just can't decide whether I should still wear my bandana or not."

"You don't have to wear it all the time," Allen started with a smile. "I think you look better without it." Lavi nodded and smiled back. He'll follow the younger boy's advice from now on. "Thanks," he answered.

"Why don't you just get on with your food so we could leave this damn noisy place already," Kanda suggested impatiently as the noise of the other students clearly irritated him.

"Yeah, sure." With a slightly cheered up mood, Lavi continued eating with a somewhat fast pace. He wanted to go to the rooftop once again, and if possible, he'd like to be alone with Allen. But seeing he has his _boyfriend_ now, 'alone' might not be a great idea. He sighed then just went with the thought of going with his friends so he'd still be able to chat with the white haired boy.

"Okay! I'm done."

"Finally…" Kanda muttered and rolled his eyes. The four stood up and gathered the plates and trays to return it to the counter, throwing their garbage in the bin afterwards. They walked through the halls then Lavi thought about inviting them to the rooftop.

"The breeze there is refreshing!" he exclaimed.

"We've still got an hour and…" Lavi glanced at Allen's wristwatch. "fifteen minutes, so let's not waste it!"

"Well, I do like it there." Allen looked at Kanda as if waiting for his reply. He knew Lenalee would want to go as well if they'd all like to.

"Like I still have a choice," came the stern reply from the oldest as he continued walking towards their destination. Allen suddenly looped his arm with Kanda's. Lavi feared what might happen next to him if he didn't part his arm with the raven haired's in a matter of seconds. But moments passed and Kanda wasn't outraged for being touched. Allen stayed close to his boyfriend all the while they walk, leaving Lavi feeling really jealous. He remembered how he and Allen were still able to be like this before, but now…

The students they pass by gave the lovebirds smiles, squeals and some even took pictures of Kanda and Allen with their cellphones. Everyone knew that the male members of the Student Council are homosexuals. There were even fans club they call Yullen, which votes on Kanda and Allen as a couple, and Laven, which prefers Lavi and Allen better as pair.

The Supervisor and school staff does not see anything bad and wrong with these organizations. As long as they won't harass the SC members, they would let the clubs go on. Allen just blushed at this.

"Hey," Lenalee nudged him a little. "I can't believe Kanda just let Allen do that," the girl said in a whisper, but amazed tone. "Allen's really cool."

No answer.

"Lavi… you do realize that you're staring a lot at Allen, um, I mean at Kanda and him, right?"

Still no reply.

Lenalee pinched Lavi at his side.

"Ow! Huh? What? Oh, I was? Uh, can you repeat that?" Lavi responded in a very _intelligent _manner. Lenalee sighed exasperatedly.

"Nevermind, please continue with your daydreaming."

"I-I wasn't daydreaming! I was just thinking about something," Lavi tried to explain himself but ended up being disbelieving. Well, who wouldn't believe that he was daydreaming if he didn't blink, didn't speak nor make a sound when he's being talked to, and he just stared blankly at the two (more likely Allen) who were being so extremely close and a little intimate with each other, that Lavi really wanted to rip them apart, while they're in front of Lenalee and him?

The redhead wished they used the elevator to get to the rooftop fast, rather than using the stairs. But since they had passed it already a while ago, he had to endure more while seeing Allen cling onto his classmate. He noticed how tense Kanda was being in contact with another. If it was him being hugged like that, he wouldn't let the opportunity pass to hug the boy back.

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

"Yu?" Kanda cracked an eye open to look at his love. "Why are you quiet most of the time? It's not that you're talkative but, you usually talk some more when we're alone. Is something bothering you?"

Allen shifted in his sitting position on the floor. The breeze really is refreshing at the rooftop, whatever turn he made, he would always feel the wind on his face, neck and bare arms. The other closed his eye once again. Kanda knew he needed to respond but there was nothing to tell the boy. So instead, he reached for him and pulled Allen really close to him.

"Just shut up," Kanda replied. "I don't have anything to say." Allen was already used to this kind of answer, so he didn't really mind it. He knew how he really loves him. Kanda just doesn't know how to express it in words. He laid his head on top of the raven haired teen's shoulder, and then he shut his eyes too.

"They're lucky public display of affection is not prohibited here," Lenalee said to Lavi as they observed the two who were sitting across from them on the other side. Sometimes they would also wonder why teachers let this happen. Maybe they just don't care about what students do as long as they study well or, they're too lazy to even handle things involving PDA and such.

Lavi walked over to the two who seems to be taking a nap. He crouched down then sat beside Allen who had moved from his leaning position on Kanda's shoulder, to Kanda's lap to be more comfortable. He trailed a finger down Allen's cheek, feeling the soft skin. He twirled some white locks of hair between his fingers and continued to touch the boy without realizing he was being watched, or rather, glared at. Lavi finally noticed this in a couple of seconds.

"Will you look at that, Moyashi-chan fell asleep on your lap Yu!" Lavi clasped his hands together in a joyful tone while faking a smile. Kanda immediately growled at being called by his first name.

"Keep your damn voice low if you don't want me to rip your mouth off your face," he threatened dangerously. Kanda didn't want Allen to wake up because he knows the white haired teen also needs some rest. He looked at his classmate with narrowed eyes. "Well? What the hell do you want? And _please_ wipe that fake thing off your face. It's disgusting."

"I just wanted to be near him, that's all," Lavi admitted, removing the faux smile just as Kanda had kindly requested.

"Che, you're only allowed to watch, but not touch." The raven haired teen smirked and swatted the attempting hands of the redhead away. Lavi sat in front of Allen and faced the slumbering boy.

"You're so unfair," he started. "I've been showing you how much I love you for a long time now, and you still chose this ass over here as your boyfriend instead of me?" Kanda didn't object, he does have a point anyway.

Lavi grabbed Allen's hand and placed it on his chest, making the boy feel his fast beating heart. Allen must have felt how strong it was because after Lavi put his hands on his chest, the younger boy's eyes opened. "Lavi!?" Allen quickly sat up, startled.

"Didn't I say to keep your dirty hands to yourself if you don't wanna end up with broken bones?" Kanda rephrased his threat.

"Yes, yes… now let's get back to work. Break time's over." Lavi took hold of Allen's hands and pulled him up to stand.

"You're eager to die early aren't you?" Kanda asked with an evil smirk, trying to be calm. "For Allen, anytime is fine," Lavi answered with a grin in return.

Lenalee was already at the door, waiting for them. Allen rubbed the sleep off his eyes as Kanda supported him while they walk. Lavi was the last to go back inside the school building, he was still musing about something. _I just can't let go of Allen. Not just yet…_

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

Wow! It really took me longer to write this time! I hope you still like my story? You do right? Right? :)

Thanks for reading it BTW~ I'll be counting on your review then!

About the poll… 3 chapters it is~

Sorry for any typos! I'm really sleepy now…


	8. Hate That I Love You

**I'm so sorry everyone, but Kanda and Allen will stay as a couple for more than 3 chapters. I thought about it and realized that its hard for me to make a plot if they'll break up sooner!!! DX I hope you understand~**

Aww man… I feel really bad for Lavi… DX

(Lavi!!! Please forgive me! Just… endure it more!!! )

This really sucks… when I'm in front of my computer, I'm having a not-so-hard time thinking about ideas. But as soon as I step inside of our bathroom, it's like, ideas come pouring all down at me!!! Our bathroom must be my 'Thoughts Bank'. Even when I'm drawing, I get inspired after getting inside!

I have a habit of starting my story from the middle part. I tend to forget about the beginning. :P

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR ANY ANIME!!! ****The anime/characters belong to their rightful owner; Hoshino Katsura**

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

**Ch. 8- Hate that I love you**

It's only six in the morning and there aren't that many people present yet at the Black Order, besides Allen, his friends, and the security guards. Since school starts at eight, students would often come here before seven or, before eight, if you're still too lazy to go.

The SC members came early not just to see if everything is well-prepared, but also to make preparations for the assembly to be held.

They would have to reannounce the rules and schedule of the 'Mr. and Ms. Black Order' contest and Solo Performance, which is both on Thursday, and the Battle of the Bands on the last day of the Cultural Festival; Friday, so that people won't forget.

There isn't any part of the school that was closed except for the faculty room, the Supervisor's office and the Student Council's room that was prohibited for normal students. They would also have to watch out for the outsiders who'll be coming to the event. They might cause problems so Komui assigned teachers and some students to keep on watch just in case.

Lenalee led her friends to her brother's office. She always has a spare key to it so it was no problem. The place looks like a living room with a comfortable couch in it that's why Lavi enjoyed staying here, using the couch as his bed and sleeping on it.

It would often make Komui angry, not that he minded a friend of Lenalee to stay, but what he minded was that he had to wake him up when he oversleeps on it.

Lavi sat down on the couch, legs spread across. Lenalee used her brother's chair while Kanda roughly removed Lavi's feet off the other end of the couch so he could sit. Allen didn't sit down anywhere even with the expectant look from the two boys.

"I don't feel like staying here," Allen started, hands on the doorknob of the door. "I wanna take a walk around the school. I'll be back in a while." He smiled then left after informing his friends.

Lavi gave Kanda a knowing look. The stoic teen knew the redhead wanted to have some private time with the beansprout. He shouldn't be too possessive of Allen, he is anyway, _his _lover, so he still has the right to worry. But he shouldn't be anxious if another hangs out with him.

But this is Lavi we're talking about. Kanda knew how much his classmate loves the white haired boy the same way as him. He'd let Lavi talk with him, even if the thought of someone else getting near Allen irritates him, he'll let it be, even if its just for now.

"I'm giving you twenty minutes to talk about your shit with him," Kanda gave the redhead a chance. "After that, you better keep a damn long distance away from the beansprout."

"Roger that." Lavi made a salute and grinned at him.

"Oi, don't even think about touching him," Kanda warned dangerously.

"I dunno about that, hehe. Thanks Yu-chan!" He quickly ran off to avoid getting strangled by his friend after calling him by his first name and answering with uncertain things.

Lenalee looked over to her friend. "Are you sure you're fine with that Kanda?" The said male didn't respond at first as he took the place of Lavi's once lying position on the couch. He stretched his legs across then covered his eyes with an arm.

"Moyashi also needs to clear some things that even I can't explain," he replied with a sleepy tone.

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

"Moyashi-chan! Wait up!" Allen quickened his pace after hearing Kanda's irritating-but-cute nickname for him. "Didn't I say to wait?" Lavi finally caught up to him and had grabbed his shoulder as he panted slightly.

"How many times must I tell you my name is Allen!?" The white haired boy angrily exclaimed as he turned around.

"Right! Allen, don't get so worked up so early in the morning." Lavi tried to ease him down. Allen took a deep breath then smiled. "You're right, I should not get so infuriated."

The younger boy proceeded in his walk leaving the still panting Lavi behind. The redhead quickly followed after him before he could get far. It would be hard to catch up once again. Lavi tried to make long conversations.

The other would answer, but Allen did that with just 'yes', some nods and then smiles. It's like, he's just responding out of politeness and not really paying attention to what his older friend is talking about.

"Hey? Is there something wrong between you and Yu-chan?" Lavi finally had the courage to ask. "No! No! Everything's fine between us, really!" The redhead didn't know if he should be happy or sad hearing that.

"It's just that… well…" Allen brought a finger to his chin like he's deep in thought. "You're just making it hard for me to understand. C'mon, you can tell me," Lavi said impatiently while trying to encourage him.

"Fine. Today's the start of the Cultural Festival right?" Allen didn't wait for his friend's reply, he does know today is the beginning of the event anyway. "A close friend of mine will be visiting on the second day of it, and he wants me to accompany him and tour him around school. He'll be here for tomorrow and, I think until Friday."

"Hm… so meaning to say, you're thinking about how you can still be together with Kanda even if you had to tag your friend along? It's like you have to choose between Yu-chan and that person." The redhead understood Allen's dilemma pretty well.

"Exactly," Allen answered sadly. "That is a pretty tough choice," Lavi muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Any bright ideas?"

"I plan to ask you the same. Yu doesn't want any interruptions when we're alone together," Allen explained with a smile on his face. "So I'll just go with the idea of going with them one at a time."

"I hope that plan of yours works. You know how Yu could get jealous over petty things." Allen laughed at this and nodded afterwards. "Its okay, I can handle him."

Lavi grinned, he really wished he could still have more chances like this. He wanted to be with Allen and see him smile, even if that smile belonged to someone else. It caused him pain to think that Allen has been taken away by another. Moreover, it's one of his best friends.

"Allen? Can I ask you something?" Lavi turned to face his friend while they walk. "Go ahead, but may I also ask you something in return first?" the younger boy asked.

"Sure! No problem! Anything for you."

"Um, yeah… What do you like about me or, why did you like me?

"About that… I'll just answer you when I can."

Allen nodded as he understood. "So what do you want to know?"

"Your question is similar to mine. I was just curious about what made you like Kanda in return?" Lavi voiced out the question that's been wandering in his head for quite a time a now. The redhead noticed how Allen halted in his tracks, obviously shocked by his question. There was a long pause before Allen finally spoke up.

"I'm pretty confused myself you see. But it's just, there's this feeling I have whenever I'm around Yu, or whenever I hear gentle words come from him to be more exact." Allen smiled, pointing at his chest, to where his heart can be found. "It's just feels so different when he's the one saying those things. I feel calm, safe and relieved."

Allen's explanation left Lavi in a daze. _What the heck? Doesn't he feel the same way when he's with me? And don't I say gentle words every now and then to him too?_ Lavi thought to himself with mixed emotions.

"Wow! Look at how the sun is shining so brightly!" Allen happily exclaimed, startling Lavi out of his dazed mind. The sun really is shining so brightly it's starting to burn his eyes. They've got a very nice view from the garden. Wait, the garden? Weren't they walking along the halls a while ago?

He didn't notice how they got to go to the garden that was behind their school. He must be so deep in thought to realize what place they're already in, and lucky, since he didn't trip on any of the rocks lying around. "Allen?"

"Yes Lavi?"

"Can I hug you?" Lavi straight-forwardly asked.

"Don't you always hug me suddenly? Why ask now?" the younger boy really wondered, his friend would always attack him mercilessly with his fierce hugs.

"I dunno, maybe it's because of Yu?" Lavi answered, scratching his head.

"Perhaps."

Allen continued walking around the place to look at the newly bloomed flowers. He leaned in closer to smell the sweet fragrance. The older boy walked towards him slowly, unsure whether he should still hug the white haired boy or not.

Kanda did warn him earlier not to touch the beansprout, but his feelings still got the better of him. With one swift move, his arms were already draped around Allen, holding him close against him.

"L-Lavi?!" Allen turned his head to his friend, surprised. No response came, the redhead had closed his eyes and just continued cuddling the smaller boy. Allen sighed helplessly, he knows he should pry Lavi off of him any minute now, but he feels he should let him be even if it's just for now. Kanda won't get mad with this simple act won't he?

"I really miss hugging you like this," Lavi admitted. "I know Yu-chan and you are together but… I just can't help myself, I'm sorry Allen." Allen blinked two times, then he stared at Lavi afterwards.

"I can't really say its okay since Yu might get mad when he knows about this but, since it's just a hug, I'll let it slide." Allen winked as he smiled.

"R-Really?" Tears start to swell up in the corners of Lavi's eyes. "Thanks Allen!" He hugged the boy tightly once again, almost choking him as he did so.

"L-Lavi… your h-hug… i-is like… a d-death grip…" Allen was panting as he spoke.

"Oh! Sorry." The redhead immediately loosened his embrace but didn't remove his arms that encircled the boy. Allen finally had the air to breathe in, he glanced at his wrist watch to check the time. Lavi pulled away a little to see what he's looking at.

"It's six minutes before seven o'clock if you want to know the time." The white haired boy looked up after gazing at his wrist watch.

"Oh, so we've been chatting for past fifty minutes now…" Lavi smiled, which faltered in an instant. "We've been chatting for past fifty minutes now?!" he exclaimed, surprise and disbelief in his tone. _Shit! Yu's gonna kill me! He told me to talk with Allen for only twenty minutes and I'm already past the time limit!!!_

"Um, Allen? I think we should really really head back now."

"Yu will be mad, will he?"

"I think he already is." Lavi looked at the two people behind Allen.

"MOYASHI AND YOU; IDIOT RABBIT!!!" Lavi and Allen both straightened up after being called. "Why the hell is it taking so long for you to fucking talk?!"

"He's going to murder us," Allen whispered.

"No, he's gonna spare the love of his life and kill the innocent me," Lavi whispered back.

Allen quickly faced the older teen. "Ah yes, so now you're the innocent one," Allen said, sarcasm in his voice as he rolled his eyes. Lavi just grinned like Kanda doesn't have a murderous aura towards him.

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

"First and foremost, all of the contests will be held here; in our school coliseum. There is no more entrance fee so you may enjoy the events without having your money decreased." The crowd of students cheered loudly after hearing that no expense will be paid for the contests. Allen politely told the crowd to remain silent in order for the explanation to continue, which, the students all obediently obeyed.

Lenalee pulled the microphone close to her mouth as she was next to talk. "For the 'Mr. and Ms. Black Order' competition, everyone will be able to judge who is rightful for the title. We will all vote for the winning pair for each year level. There will be three pairs competing in each. For the Solo Performance, the first years until the fourth years will compete against each other. There are a total of eight contestants. Any instrument is allowed to be played. For the Battle of the Bands, there are five bands which will compete, and an additional group will play."

Students began murmuring to each other, asking if anyone knew who the additional band is. The murmuring grew and became loud. Kanda got irritated because of the terrible noise, so he snatched the mic from Allen after Lenalee handed it to him.

"Will all of you just shut up and listen first?!" he shouted with a glare, even though he's using the mic with a loud volume. Everyone did as they were told because they know how scary Kanda could get when he's so angry. Even the teachers, who were whispering to each other before, remained quiet in their seats. Kanda gave the mic back to Allen.

"Thank you, Yu. Now listen, the additional band will not be named since it's a surprise. They will be introduced on the contest since they will be the first to play as an introduction." Everyone gave an 'Ahhh… so that's how it is!' comment after hearing what Allen said.

"And lastly, for the contestants, please don't go wandering elsewhere when the time of your competition is about to start. In case you are gone missing, I am sorry to say, but we would not look for you. The contest might be delayed if we would still do that. So automatically, you are disqualified," Allen informed with a smile.

The students, despite not being contestants, all nodded their heads. They wouldn't like to anger Allen. "Here's Lavi for the schedule." The President handed the microphone to the redhead.

"Yo, Lavi here. The 'Mr. and Ms. Black Order' contest on Thursday will start at ten am. So feel free to come at twelve if you wish to come when nobody else is watching, and nobody else is in the coliseum too because the event is already over," he reminded jokingly.

"The Solo Performance is on the same day, but different time of course. It's gonna be at two in the afternoon. As for the Battle of the Bands, its gonna be on Friday at three in the afternoon. Once again, coming at five might not be a bad idea for those who want to watch nothing when no one's around."

When Lavi faced Allen to give him back the mic, the white haired boy made no move to get it. Allen crossed his arms, Lavi stopped in his tracks as he seemed to remember to say something important. He quickly got ready for another announcement.

"Before I forget," Lavi started, students looking back at him. "On the last day of the Festival, we're gonna have fireworks displays at night, so wait for it around six thirty or seven. That's all guys and girls."

"You will all get to be on duty in your booths, so please do your best. Nobody will slack off during work understood? Other students also need to rest and have fun. Please be courteous to all the vendors here since most of them are not from our school. Thank you everyone for listening. We hope that you will enjoy our four-day Festival." Allen smiled once again, earning a lot of squeals from the girls. Kanda just glared coldly at them, hushing them because of the intensity of the sharp look.

The students and teachers clapped their hands while the Student Council goes down the stage. In a matter of minutes, the coliseum was already empty. Nobody would wanna stand by at one place when there's lots of food to eat and places to go to.

Allen grabbed hold of Kanda's hand, pulling him out through the large exit. "Let's go Yu! I want to have a bite on each food they sell." The white haired boy dashed towards the nearest food stand. Lavi and Lenalee followed behind, not really walking in a fast pace since there's no need to hurry.

"How did your talk with him go?" Lenalee asked, curious.

"It went well according to my genius plan." Lavi remembered hugging the cute boy against himself.

"You planned it?"

"Hmm.. kinda." Lavi grinned. _Except for the question he asked me. _"I still can't let go of him…" Lavi muttered.

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

Allen clasped a hand over his mouth to cover it while he yawns. Kanda looked up from eating his cup soba. "Are you tired?" he asked.

"A little, I did wake up earlier from usual. May I use your shoulder as my pillow?" Allen got ready to take a nap after finishing his food.

"Go ahead." Kanda replied, laying the empty cup down on the floor. "But its better to use my lap once again."

"But won't your legs go numb?" Allen was worried if Kanda would have trouble walking after he wakes up.

"I'll be fine. Just rest." The raven haired male gently pushed Allen down to his lap.

"But-" Kanda narrowed his eyes on Allen, showing that he shouldn't argue anymore. The younger boy obediently followed.

"Just nudge or move me if you want a more comfortable position."

Allen sat up first to kiss his boyfriend tenderly on the lips. Kanda deepened it, then let go before he loses more of his self-restraint. The white haired boy smiled, then cuddled close to him. Sooner or later, their two other friends would find them here because this is their favorite spot; the roof top.

"I love you, Yu," Allen said sleepily.

Kanda leaned down to kiss his moyashi's forehead. "I love you too." They were both alone so the older male didn't have any difficulty saying those three words.

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

Once again, I am asking for your wonderful review!!! XD

Sorry for any typos and for the very late update!!!

Next chap; Tyki's appearance! yay~ :D


	9. Bleeding Love

**I'm so sorry everyone, but Kanda and Allen will stay as a couple for more than 3 chapters. I thought about it and realized that it's hard for me to make a plot if they'll break up sooner!!! DX I hope you understand~**

'Yay!' for the Yullen fans and 'Aww..' for the Laven ones

Allen's close friend will be introduced! :D And for **aki. ari's** question; " Is Lavi going to end up with Tyki?" my answer; NO, I don't really like that pairing so I will not allow it :) Sorry for those who like Lucky.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR ANY ANIME!!! ****The anime/characters belong to their rightful owner; Hoshino Katsura**

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

**Ch. 9- Bleeding Love  
**

Wednesday; the second day of the Cultural Festival and the day that Allen's friend will come and visit. This friend of his called him again just this morning and told him to pick him up at the gates later. They haven't been able to see nor talk to each other lately, so Allen became really happy that his friend was the one to ask if he could go to his school.

Allen glanced at the grandfather clock at the living room. "It's already 07:49?! Yu and the others might be at school already."

The white haired teen called for his butler, "Michaelis, may I ask you to start the car and take it out of the garage? If I don't get to school fast, Yu will be mad at me."

"I have already done that a bit earlier, seeing that you will need me to drive you to the Black Order. Now we just have to go, young master." The butler bowed then gestured his hands towards the door.

Allen felt tears swell up in his eyes. He's really thankful for having a very reliable butler. "Thank you." They both hurried to the limousine.

While they were on their way to the school, Allen's phone began ringing. He was shocked to hear this ringtone because he didn't really imagine that this guy would go out of his way just to text or call him. Since before, he would only do that in times that serve a purpose for him, which he considers none. Allen pressed the answer button.

"Yu?"

Then again, Kanda is his boyfriend. The raven haired teen would totally do a lot, or anything to be more precise, just for his beloved beansprout.

"_Where are you? Why aren't you at school yet?"_ the reply came from the other end of the line. Kanda is masking his worry with his usual arrogant tone yet, Allen knows.

"I am on my way now. Michaelis is driving me to school."

"_Then what took you so long? You've never been this late before."_

"I got a phone call from a close friend so I was not able to get ready quickly for school."

Allen heard Kanda 'Tch' on the other end.

_"Just get here fast and safe."_

"I will, Yu." Then there was a beeping sound. The call had ended.

"Michaelis," Allen called, flipping his phone shut. "Yu wants us to get there fast, may you speed up the pace?"

"With pleasure, Young Master," the butler answered, stepping onto the pedal.

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

"Allen!" Lenalee ran up to her white haired friend. "We were worried you ran into some kind of trouble. Why were you so late?"

Lenalee put her hands on her hips, an eyebrow arched at the boy.

"I'm sorry guys," Allen started while rubbing the back of his neck. "A friend of mine called me this morning. We had a long chat and I was not able to tell what time it is."

"Shouldn't he be calling last night, and not this morning? Doesn't he know you have to go to school?" Lavi asked. The redhead does have a point.

"Whoever that is, he's an idiot for not remembering today is Wednesday." Kanda crossed his arms, scowling.

"Let's go before the morning assembly starts, students might already be lined up at the coliseum," Lenalee announced. She pulled Allen's arm and dragged him towards the assembly area. Kanda and Lavi followed behind, it was only two minutes before eight o'clock.

Moments later, the assembly was finished. Just like yesterday, after this, students may enjoy the festival. Four people stayed at the side while students and teachers exit the coliseum. Allen grabbed his bag and gave it to Kanda. "Please take care of this first while I'm gone." Kanda wore the body bag without any complain but he asked, "Hey, where are you going?" His voice still sounding arrogant. "I just have to do something important," Allen replied with a smile.

"I'll be back later." He assured them that it won't take long before he returns. Allen waved a hand at his friends, not informing them where he'll go. But Lavi already had the idea where he's off to.

"Okay, time for me to pick up Tyki at the front gates."

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

"Allen! Long time no see!" The curly haired man quickly pulled the younger boy into a hug.

"Tyki! I haven't heard from you until this morning!" Allen nuzzled into his friend's chest.

"Neither did I." Tyki pulled back a little to observe the boy. "I see you're still as beautiful and not as tall as ever."

Allen blushed, and then he crossed his arms, pouting. "Well excuse me for being short then."

Tyki chuckled, ruffling the younger male's hair. The pout on Allen's face still not fading. "I was just kidding. I didn't really mean it to sound like that." The dark skinned man leaned a little lower until they were at eye level. Allen finally gave up, he smiled at Tyki afterwards.

"Alright then. By the way, Road told me yesterday that she'll hang out with you later," Allen said, placing his fist on top of his palm.

"I know she's always okay but, how'd you get to meet her here?"

"We're the best of friends in class."

"In class?" Tyki asked, rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger. "Road's your classmate?"

"And seatmate," Allen added.

"I didn't know. All she ever says when she talks to me is how cute and adorable you are. I'm becoming jealous since you've been much closer to her than me." Tyki smirked a little.

Allen blushed furiously this time. He didn't know if it really was Road who was saying those things about him. "Well she is fond and attached to me," the white haired boy retorted. "Come, I'll introduce you to my best friends and boyfriend."

Tyki, who was ready to go, stopped in his tracks after hearing the last person. "Boyfriend?!" shock obviously present in his tone.

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

"This is Tyki Mikk, a friend of mine whom I've met in a casino when I played poker ther-"

"Wait," Lavi interrupted. "Do you mean the time when you won loads of cash?"

"I always win a lot but, yes," Allen answered his friend first before continuing. "As I was saying, we've known each other for quite a long time now. Mana also knows Tyki because he has worked for his family's company in the past." Allen smiled at his friends after introducing the new person.

"A pleasure to meet you all." He bowed politely. "Now will you introduce yourselves too?"

Lavi was the first to speak. "Name's Lavi Bookman, I'm a senior here and also the Student Council's Treasurer. I'm one heck of a genius if you must know."

Lenalee smiled when it was her turn. "I'm Lenalee Lee, a junior here. I'm the Student Council's Secretary. I serve as the referee here when these boys fight, but I really adore watching them. "

There was total silence afterwards. All faces turned to look at the remaining person who has yet to speak. Kanda just glared, he hated talking to strangers. "Yu?" Allen asked, expecting him to talk.

Kanda sighed. "Che, Yu Kanda, a senior and the SC's Vice President. I'm also Moyashi's boyfriend," he mentioned the last part with a louder and clearer voice.

"Moyashi? Boyfriend?"

Tyki blinked.

"You're his boyfriend?!" the man took a closer look at the other's features. "Got a fucking problem?" Kanda retorted.

Tyki winced visibly. "You may look handsome but your mouth uses such profane words." He turned to look at Allen. "And you're fine with that?"

The boy just shrugged his shoulders a bit then smiled. "It's okay Tyki, I'm already used to it anyway. Yu just doesn't know how to act nice around others." The white haired boy latched onto his lover's arm, giggling.

Tyki rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming right up. "There must be a good reason for you to pick him," he started. "What, he blackmailed you? Threatened you or something? If so, may I punch him right now?"

"You son of a-" Kanda stopped his cursing as a hand had stopped in front of his face. "Tyki! How could you say that? Of course it's because we love each other." Allen tried his best to frown and glare hard, but only ended up looking like a pout. He loves Kanda and he wouldn't let another insult their relationship even if it's a friend of his.

"Okay, I'm sorry..." Tyki averted his gaze somewhere else.

The raven haired teen kept scowling but made no move to protest against the physical contact of his beansprout. Tyki couldn't believe his eyes, of all the people Allen would choose as his lover, why _him? _Why an ill-mannered person (yet handsome and hot)? The man decided, he wouldn't let some punk take Allen just like that. He would observe the two even if it meant having a whole-day or even three-day off from work.

"Allen," Tyki called, making the said boy turn his attention to him. "You'll be going with your friends right? May I come with you?"

"But Road said-"

"You did promise me you'll tour me around the Black Order, am I correct? I'll just tell her we can hang out tomorrow." Tyki smirked evilly at Kanda.

"Um yes, so... let's go?" Allen turned to look at his other friends. Lavi and Lenalee nodded at him as they smiled.

Kanda and Allen walked ahead of the group since Tyki had requested that his white haired friend tour him around. Lavi sighed, another antagonist has been added to his (love) life. How will he make his move to be closer to Allen if there's this guy over here keeping watch? The redhead decided, he would pause pursuing Allen just for today, or this week if Tyki would still come. He wouldn't wanna be included in the curly haired man's wanted list, unlike Kanda who was probably the first person listed there now.

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

"Are you hungry?" Kanda asked, looking around for familiar food stands. It wasn't hard to find them since almost anywhere you look, there's one. Instead of Allen speaking, his stomach growled in response to the raven haired teen. Their other friends also looked around for a nice stand to buy food.

"Hey Yu, what about that one?" Lavi pointed at a hot dog stand. In Allen's eyes, any place would be nice to buy food for his starving tummy. Kanda nodded once and gently pulled his beansprout towards the stand.

"I'll treat you guys," Tyki announced to them as he began pulling out cash from his thick wallet. And was that Allen's picture posted there? Tyki had purposely shown the white haired boy's cute picture to Kanda, making the teen glare at him and grit his teeth.

"Woah, really? Thanks!" Lavi happily accepted.

"Are you sure its fine? We can buy our own you know?" Lenalee asked, it wasn't her attitude to just let others pay for her own expense.

"Nonsense, friends of Allen are also friends of mine, even if it includes that one over there. " Tyki pointed at the oldest of the teens.

"Don't include us. I'll pay for our food," Kanda said sternly. Tyki twitched at him. _What's with this guy? I'm paying already and he's still being so stubborn, _Tyki thought.

The curly haired man bought a hot dog sandwich for each of them, while Kanda bought a foot long hot dog for Allen and him. The five people sat at the nearby benches. They all began eating while the lovers ate on the ends of their sandwich.

A while later, Tyki glanced at Allen and the _creature_ who were almost done eating. Yes, almost done because their lips are just centimeters apart because the foot long hot dog is decreasing in its length. The tanned man thought he had to act fast before their lips would touch. He quickly got a knife from the hot dog stand and cut the foot long in half, surprising the two who were eating it.

"What the fuck? Why the hell did you do that for?" Kanda stood up, anger rising up rapidly.

"I wouldn't want my precious Allen to have germs," Tyki answered coolly.

Kanda was about ready to strike when Allen tugged at his sleeve to stop. "Tyki please, there is nothing wrong about it."

"Nothing wrong? You're about to kiss." The man kept his voice low while Lavi and Lenalee is watching the scene before them.

"Um, he's my boyfriend. Is it not natural for that to be okay? And besides, we're just eating," Allen replied, eating the last part of his foot long afterwards.

Tyki glared hard on the smirking teen beside Allen.

"One more complain or interruption from you and I'll totally send you back to where you came from," Kanda threatened, a dangerous aura emitting from him.

"Yu, don't say things like that to Tyki. He is still one of my important friends," Allen gazed at his lover. It was Tyki's turn to smirk, and Kanda's turn to glare.

"Che, he's more like your annoying friend," he muttered.

Lavi and Lenalee felt like it was time to stop this and go somewhere fun. They looked at each other and nodded their heads. Lavi clapped his hands twice to call their attention. "Okay guys, why don't we head to the booths our schoolmates have prepared?" Lavi suggested, ending the argument from before.

"How about the Horror booth?" Lenalee suggested next. "I heard that the seniors are the one who organized this one."

"Then let's go!" Allen exclaimed excitedly, pulling both the hands of Kanda and Tyki dragging them to their destination. Then, he stopped walking and turned to look at Lavi from behind.

"Where's the horror booth again?" Allen asked, a silly smile on his face. Kanda sighed at him. "Idiot Beansprout." Allen just pouted.

Tyki and the other two chuckled, feeling that their friend is hopeless when it comes to directions. "Well excuse me for my bad sense of direction but I just wanted to get there fast."

"The way you're going, you're only making us farther from the booth," Lavi informed.

Allen's eyes widened after hearing him. "Why did you not tell me earlier?"

"I thought you would've realized it sooner or later." The redhead shrugged.

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

"This really is scary," Lavi commented, looking everywhere. Cobwebs were hanging around, only dim lights could be seen that are from the candles, black curtains covering the sides, ghouls and ghosts just waiting for them to arrive before they scare them. A mysterious thing suddenly popped up and he hit it out of shock. "But not enough to scare me."

Allen looked around too, he clutched Kanda's arm tightly as they walked through the large classroom which was used for the horror booth. Tyki kept his look on the raven haired teen, watching him if he tries anything suspicious. Kanda ignored the man and stayed close to his beansprout, calming him. Lenalee showed no terrified reaction instead, she just kept on smiling.

Lavi was confused. "Geez Lenalee, you're a girl aren't you? How come you're not scared? Just look at Allen! He's like a lost child just walking around here," Lavi said to the short haired girl beside him.

"I've watched too many horror films, things like this only surprises me when objects suddenly pop out."

And thus, a ghost started crawling towards them, its hand reaching out to grab their foot. The white haired boy almost shrieked like a girl due to surprise and/or horror. Kanda glared hard on the form. They noticed how the ghost stopped what it was previously doing. Then they continued walking, Lenalee, not noticing the ghost's hand still reached out, stepped on it and earned a yelp from the form. The ghost quickly retreated.

"Oops, sorry." The girl blinked at the darkness that surrounded them afterwards.

Tyki pulled out a cigarette along with his lighter. When Allen caught sight of this, he quickly scolded him, "Tyki!" Allen put his hands on his hips. "Did I not tell you not to smoke anymore? And it is also prohibited to smoke within school grounds."

"Well I did stop when you told me before, but since I didn't get to talk to you, I might've forgotten about that." Tyki put the cigarette in his mouth and prepared to light it, only to be stopped by a very strong arm.

"The Moyashi said no so don't." Kanda kept a firm hold on the taller man. For a moment, Tyki and Kanda were locked in each other's glare. Then the older man broke it off.

"I'll just use this as our light then."

As soon as he lighted it, they noticed that a coffin was placed just beside them. Lavi, being curious as always, knocked on it three times. When nothing happened, he knocked on it again. This time, with a continuous beat.

"Nothing seems to be in it," the redhead said, his hands behind his head. When the group started walking away, they heard a creaking noise from somewhere.

"What was that?" Allen asked Kanda, still clinging close to him. Tyki had turned his lighter off so that it won't distract the other students in the horror booth. The room was like a maze so they still haven't met up with other people.

"Tch, probably just another stupid ghost trying to crawl here," Kanda replied looking at the back.

Then another creaking sound was heard. This time, it was much louder and it was finally clear where it came from. When Lavi turned around to glance at the coffin, he saw that there was a lighted candle, illuminating the large case beside it.

"Hey guys look!" He pointed towards the coffin. "Its open!" he exclaimed happily. "I wonder what got out!"

Lenalee and Lavi checked it out while Tyki looked around, trying to find anything that might've been from the large case. Allen wanted to go with them but he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He thought it was Kanda because it felt big and somewhat cold as him.

"Yu, we could hold hands instead if you... would... like..."

"Allen," the raven haired teen whispered. "What's wrong?"

Kanda noticed that the younger boy was looking at his hands. One was in his pocket while the other was encircling Allen's hand. "What?"

"I-If your hands are both there... then whose is this?" Allen pointed to the hand laid on top of his shoulder without looking, afraid of what he'll see next.

The older male gazed at where he's pointing and realized that another creature had come to scare them, a zombie looking one. "Don't look," Kanda warned Allen. "Let's just continue walking," he made his voice louder to alert the others. He didn't want Allen to know that a zombie has been beside him all this time.

"Wow Allen! Look at your companion!" Lavi pointed somewhere near him. Kanda wanted to drag a hand down his face exasperatedly. _I'm really gonna kill this damn rabbit later. _And just as Allen was told, he looked at his so called 'companion' because curiosity also got the better of him. The younger boy fainted after seeing the hideous looking zombie. Lenalee wondered who did the make up for the creatures here because they weren't wearing masks and it looked so real.

Before Allen could fall on the ground Tyki had grabbed the boy and lifted him into his arms. Kanda was surprised, though he did not show it, of the speed the man has. The place where Tyki and the others were quite far away from them, how did he not even notice him approaching? He felt jealous that someone else had saved and carried his moyashi instead of him. But he'll let it off, this was an emergency anyway.

"Sorry if I got to him first. Its just my instincts," Tyki faced Kanda, his tone sounding mellow. "We should bring him to the infirmary first." Tyki walked back to the path they came from since its the nearest exit, and a student was there guarding. The zombie bowed in apology then left.

The three followed shortly after, remaining quiet. Kanda caught Tyki kissing the still unconscious Allen on the forehead. His hands curled into a fist, he still had control over himself though. Kanda didn't speak but he had been thinking about Tyki. _Who_ _the hell is that Tyki Mikk? __I'm not gonna let him get in between us anymore.__  
_

**~Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~ Laven~Yullen~**

Ah... Tyki wasn't properly introduced so I think I'll give more info about him next chap

I've got a lot of sorries to make..

Sorry... for the late update

...for any typos

...I had to end it there

...if I had done anything wrong with it!!

Now... **Thanks for reading so please review~ I'll count on you!**


	10. Mad

I haven't thanked all of you properly yet so even though I'm a little late, I just wanna say **Thank you so much for continuing to read this and for your wonderful reviews~!**

**~Wrath of Mugen, Sleeping Moon, smiles555fofo, chibi chimi-chan, ritachi, ywuoulrfi, inuliedelfenx, joannaanimelover, moonlightstar12, SerenayChan(thanks Nati~), MitarashiiDango, RoseKurenai, VersarFfion, fddnghfd and I-Love-Anime0  
**

**And special thanks to my loyal readers/ reviewers, so a bunch of thank you's~**

**~Aion Laven Walker, Junior Artist, Allen-Is-Mine, XxxLavixAllenxxX and glon morski**

**And thanks to everyone for your support~ XD  
**

**For your reviews, glon morski: **I'm sorry but yeah, Kanda and Allen will have to break up. But don't worry, I'll make them last a little longer. ;)

**Allen-Is-Mine: **Sorry if I can't make a lemon, its rated T remember? But I really wish I could too, I already made a scene for that one because of your request! And then I remembered, 'Isn't this supposed to be rated T only?' I quickly erased those parts in the story... *sighs* Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the story especially the first part, along with other readers :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR ANY ANIME!!! ****The characters belong to their rightful owner; Hoshino Katsura**

**~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~**

**Ch.10- Mad  
**

Allen slowly opened his eyes, gazing at anywhere his eyes can look upon. "You're awake." He heard someone say. He turned to the direction the voice came from and saw a very familiar face. The raven haired teen got up from the chair and walked towards him to sit on the bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine, just a little dizzy that's all." Allen tried to sit up, only to be stopped by Kanda's hand, pushing him gently down. "Rest," Kanda ordered.

The younger male didn't struggle much since he knew he wouldn't win against his boyfriend. Then he realized, "Are we not at school before?"

"Yeah, we are. Your friend brought you the infirmary. But when you fell unconscious, you also slept until afternoon. We couldn't wake you so I decided to take you to my flat since its nearer," Kanda answered while he rubbed Allen's cheek lightly with his right hand. Allen leaned into it and closed his eyes again. "What time is it?" he asked.

Kanda glanced on the wall clock. "Its past nine already. You need to stay here for the night," the older male replied. Allen opened his eyes and sat up abruptly. "What?! It's that late already? I need to inform Michaelis!"

"I already called your butler, told him what happened and that you'll be staying here."

"Eh? What did he say then?" The white haired boy asked, feeling slightly nervous because Michaelis might get worried or mad.

Allen was somewhat disturbed because instead of answering sooner, Kanda smirked at him. "He said, 'Have fun'."

He raised his eyebrows at the raven haired teen. "I don't understa-"

In a swift move, Allen was back to laying on the bed with Kanda on top of him. They didn't speak, their eyes gazing silently at each other. Then Kanda leaned down to kiss the smaller boy underneath him. They haven't kissed in a while and the raven haired male was glad his beansprout had parted his lips just for him. He sucked on the boy's lower lip then slowly slid his tongue in, as if teasing Allen. Kanda pulled back to observe the white haired boy who was panting.

"Y-Yu..." Allen managed to breath out. He finally understood what Michaelis meant by 'Have fun'.

The room was dim lighted since the moon that can be seen from the window, was the only thing to give them light. Kanda had turned off the lights ever since he noticed how bright the moon shines tonight. Allen looked disheveled with his hair in a little messy state and his shirt torn apart after Kanda had opened them quite skillfully, revealing a large amount of pale bare skin.

But most importantly, Allen looked very seductive with just his heavy panting and half closed eyes gazing at his lover. He looked even more beautiful now that the moon has reflected its light on the boy. Right then and there, Kanda lost his self control and attacked him like a beast.

Every lap and kiss that he made on Allen's neck to his collar bone, was returned with a low moan. The harder that he sucked, the louder the moans get. Allen kept on panting his name, heat filling their whole bodies in an instant. Allen covered his mouth to prevent the moans from escaping his mouth again. Kanda stopped what he was doing to look at Allen properly.

Then he leaned down to whisper something to his beansprout's ear, "I wanna hear your voice, so just place your hands somewhere it can't interfere me." Allen was blushing furiously when he removed his hands just as he was told, lust obvious in both of their eyes. After the smaller boy obeyed him, Kanda licked the other's earlobe going upwards. Allen shivered at the sensation, making Kanda smirk at how adorable he is. And so, he repeated what he previously did.

"Y-Yu! Stop t-that! You're tickling m-me!" Allen pouted at him.

That made Kanda continue what he was doing. To tease him more, he nibbled tenderly on his beansprout's ear. Allen moaned again, this time it was louder, the raven haired male really loved hearing his voice when its so full of pleasure. Allen encircled his arms around his lover's neck and dragged him into a fierce kiss. Their tongues would constantly get entwined while they fought for dominance.

_Did this brat think he would win against me? _Kanda thought, smirking into the kiss. And just as expected, Kanda was the one to win. He could feel Allen pouting but he slipped his tongue inside the wet cavern. It was hot and that's how he liked it. He explored it with his tongue, tasting each place. He thought that Allen's taste was familiar, then he remembered, Allen was like sweets. Even if his lover tastes like those godforsaken things, he wouldn't mind eating him.

Allen broke the kiss for a while to catch his breath. But the hunger in Kanda's eyes told him that he needed more, wanted more. The older male captured the smaller boy's lips in his own again. Things were getting hotter for them when they suddenly heard a ringtone. _Bokura no Love Style _was playing and that alerted Allen that Lavi was the one calling him. The white haired boy attempted to break the kiss to answer his phone but only ended up being kissed roughly by Kanda.

_My darling please, ai ni wa  
My darling please, sukoshi no  
Shougai aru to, motto moeagaru mono  
_

The song kept on playing while he can't seem to let go, enjoying the feeling too much. But he knew he had to answer the call since Lavi's also his best friend. Allen caught Kanda off guard after he licked the other's tongue and then bit it. "Owr! Youh damngh beanghsprourt!" Kanda's voice was muffled by his hand, covering his mouth. Allen got up from the bed to reach for his cellphone. "Sorry, Yu."

_Sore ga bokura no love style  
Ai no katachi sa love sty-_

"Hello? Lavi?" Allen answered the call as soon as he pressed the button.

_"Yoh, Allen! You alright now?" _the redhead asked on the other line.

"I am, thank you for worrying but, why did you call so late at night?"

_"Well, I figured that you'd be awake by now and just like you said, I'm worried. Hey, are you at home already?"_

"No, I'm at-" Allen was cut off because Kanda had snatched his cell from him and made to reply instead.

"What do you want?" Kanda asked, irritated that an interruption had suddenly called.

_"Allen? You've been hanging around Yu-chan too much you're starting to sound like him! Your voices are also similar now!"_

"I AM Kanda you annoying rabbit! Now what the fuck do you want with the Moyashi?"

Allen sighed as he sat back on the bed, thinking that Kanda could've asked Lavi more nicely to call tomorrow instead. Then he perked up, he thought of a plan to payback Kanda for the teasing he made to him earlier. There was a glint in his eye and then he sneaked his way right in front of Kanda. He snaked his arms around his lover. One hand hugging Kanda close to him while the other was pulling his lover's neck towards his lips.

Kanda noticed this quickly and turned his head to glare at the beansprout. _Not now! _he mouthed to Allen. The younger boy just smirked in return. _But I wanna do it now? _Allen mouthed back, faking his innocence and making a cute face. Kanda averted his gaze somewhere else, resisting the urge to fuck Allen mercilessly to the mattress. Allen undressed Kanda's shirt slowly.

"Just say what you wanna say, dammit!" Kanda said impatiently.

_"Geez Yu, you don't have to be so impatient, its not like you're hard and ready to fuck Allen."_

Lavi didn't know how right he was. The longer it takes for the call to end, the harder it is to resist Allen's kisses that were landing on his jaw, his shoulder blades, chest, going lower and lower. The raven haired male was now sweating in anticipation. Allen smirked after realizing how Kanda wanted to do him so badly.

_"Hey Yu? Are you still there? Can you hand Allen his phone? I just wanna talk to him."_

"He's busy... at the moment," Kanda replied, slightly out of breath.

_"...Are you panting?"_

Allen looked up to his lover to smile innocently at him. He began lapping on Kanda's muscular chest and then went up to suck on his lower lip just as Kanda did to him before. Allen earned a nice glare from the taller male. Then he darted out his tongue to give a nice long lick from his neck to his abs. Allen acted like he was eating ice cream, savoring the taste of his lover.

That made Kanda lost control. He can't resist anymore.

"Oi, Beansprout will just call back tomorrow," Kanda quickly told Lavi, he was now ready to give Allen one hell of a night.

_"What?! But I haven't talk to him properly ye-" _Kanda pressed the 'end call' button, he stared at Allen with sharp eyes.

"Now, where were we?" Allen asked seductively as he placed his index finger on his boyfriend's bare chest.

"I'm gonna make sure you're gonna scream my name out loud," Kanda assured him confidently.

Kanda pulled Allen's face closer to him to kiss him. They stayed like that for moments, continuing the battle they previously shared. And then another interruption had come.

_Tsumi wa kami ga boku wo utsukushiku tsukutta koto  
Kimi no hitomi ni utsutta boku ga ikenai no sa  
Batsu wa boku ga ai ni mitasare sugiteru koto_

"Y-Yu... my phone is ringing again," Allen informed in between the kiss.

Kanda growled and paused first, reaching for the phone again.

_Soredemo boku wa kimi wo aishite shimau darou  
Guilty Beauty Lo-_

_"Hello sweet," _the voice said with a low tone.

"Mikk? What the hell?" Kanda answered angrily. He had enough interference for one day, especially from this man. He wouldn't want it to last longer.

_"Allen dear, what happened to your voice? Why are you using that kind of language? And since when have you called me Mikk instead of just Tyki, or dear, or darling?! That girly man really is a bad influence to you, you sound like him already!"_ Tyki scolded with a sort of panicked tone.

Being mistaken for Allen the second time and called a girly man made Kanda even more mad. Well how could he not be mistaken as Allen if he was the one who answered _Allen's _phone? But about the girly man part... let's just not talk about that if we wanna stay alive.

"This IS Kanda, you asshole, the beansprout is here with me. And don't you ever call MY Moyashi darling or whatever shit you have again if you don't wanna lose that tongue of yours. Now just shut up and say your greetings tomorrow."

_"This is Kanda? And Allen's there at your flat?! I thought you called his butler to pick him up? Oh no... don't tell me you're going to-"_

_CLICK!_

Kanda had successfully pressed the 'end call' button once again. He didn't want anymore interruptions to suddenly pop out and so he turned off both Allen's phone and his (they might get ideas to call him instead). He thought he was stupid to not have done it in the first place.

"You should have atleast given me my phone first to talk to him. He is worried about me too," Allen sleepily said, head laying on his palm as he was back on the bed.

Kanda gritted his teeth. "That man always pisses me off." Allen blinked at the other and a question dawned at him, "Are you jealous, Yu?"

The older teen didn't answer, he just sat on the bed without facing his lover. Allen crawled to him and hugged him from behind. "What if I am?" Kanda sternly replied.

"Then don't be. You're the only one I like," Allen whispered to his ear, head laying on Kanda's shoulder now.

"Why is he even calling you 'sweet'? I didn't give him permission to do so."

"Um, don't mind him. Maybe he just likes to make you angry?" Allen tried his best to calm his lover.

An awkward silence followed afterwards. Kanda sighed, he knew he shouldn't be jealous since Allen is _his. _But with all that too familiar attitude Tyki's been showing his beansprout, how can he not be jealous? Kanda lightly nudged Allen to lift his head off his shoulder. But when he felt that his breathing was in a slow and steady rhythm, he guessed that the boy had already fallen asleep. He slowly turned around to face Allen and he was right about him slumbering already.

Kanda sighed again, it was their opportunity to finally have some 'fun' just as Michaelis said before. But Allen just had to ruin it with his sleep. He gently placed his lover to a laying position on his bed. He didn't go to sleep yet, he leaned down to the boy.

Kanda licked a spot on Allen's neck then bit there, sucking lightly on the flesh. The raven haired male wasn't satisfied with just one mark, and so he proceeded to another spot on the white haired boy. He slid the shirt off of the younger boy's shoulders and made another mark there. He smirked afterwards and gave Allen a kiss on the forehead. At least he had left Allen a temporary remembrance of their night.

**~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~**

The next day, Allen woke up cuddled next to a certain raven haired teen. He tried to sit up but strong arms were encircling his small waist, not wanting to let him go. Allen smiled at Kanda, he hugged him and licked his cheek. Just then. the older male's eyes opened and instead of just a lick, he kissed Allen on the lips deeply. The white haired boy kissed back with the same force, then withdrew in a few minutes. "Good morning Yu," Allen greeted with a bright smile.

Kanda growled in annoyance, he still wanted more. This made Allen giggle. "We still have school, although its the Cultural Festival, we'll be marked as tardy if we are late for the morning assembly. It would be a shame if both the President and Vice of the SC were not there, is it not?" The smaller boy stood up from the bed after he was freed from the arms.

The older teen mumbled something like, 'damn reasons... damn school... damn moyashi...' He got off the bed and fixed it first. When he turned to look at his lover he was utterly surprised because Allen was already naked and was standing on the doorway of the bathroom. He was blushing while looking down on the floor. "Um... can we take a shower together?"

Kanda felt like his cheeks were burning. He was more than happy to take a shower with his beloved beansprout. He quickly undressed all of his remaining clothes and walked over to his lover, pulling him inside the bathroom once he got hold of the boy's hand. Kanda turned on the heater, closed the door then stepped into the shower along with Allen. The taller male turned the shower on, allowing the warm water to hit their faces and their naked bodies.

Kanda wasn't the only one blushing from astonishment of the other. Allen was flustered that he was naked while taking a shower together with his also naked boyfriend. He placed his head on Kanda's chest and hugged him. Kanda returned the embrace by encircling the smaller boy's waists and pulling their bodies close to each other.

It took all of the raven haired teen's willpower to not do Allen in the shower room, he really wanted to, since last night. But they have school, he didn't want to be late, tardiness was one of his enemies, along with people named Tyki Mikk that are infatuated with his beloved Allen Walker.

Allen couldn't resist not kissing him so he pulled Kanda's head towards him and placed his lips against the other's. The older male was surprised by the sudden act for Allen was usually shy to kiss him first. Then he groped the smaller one's ass in the process, making the boy turn even redder. They stayed like that for a while until Allen reminded that they had to finish fast and get to school.

They cleaned their bodies, dressed up and after that, they headed to Kanda's kitchen to cook their breakfast. "What do you wanna eat?" Kanda asked, they were both fully dressed in their school uniform now. If you're wondering if Allen wore the same clothing he had worn yesterday, well he didn't. When Kanda called Michaelis yesterday, the butler had dropped by his flat to give his master a new pair of his uniform along with his socks and undergarment.

"Anything edible and delicious is fine with me," Allen replied with a smile. All the while Kanda cooked his soba and other foods, Allen was clinging onto him. This annoyed him slightly though it was adorable of Allen to be so close to him like that.

"Allen..."

"Yes Yu?"

"I can't get any work done with you clinging to me like that."

That only made the white haired boy tighten his grip onto his lover. "But I don't wanna!" Allen childishly pouted. Kanda was dumbstruck by him, Allen's behavior was so different now compared to when he's working as the SC's President, or when they're making out. The raven haired teen decided he would ignore his beansprout just for a little a while. He won't talk so he won't get distracted by his adorable face when Allen hugs him like that.

"Yu... you're being quiet again!"

"..."

"You're ignoring me aren't you?"

"..."

"Don't you want me hugging you?" Allen made that face again that's impossible to resist.

Kanda gave in and finally spoke, "Like I damn said, I can't get any work done properly! I'm not asking you to get far far away from me, you bean. I'm just asking for a little space, that's all."

"So you want space huh? I'll give you plenty of space." Allen stormed out of the kitchen and went to get his school bag (just don't ask what else he needs to bring) that was placed next to his lover's bag. After grabbing his things and his used clothes he called his driver to pick him up at Kanda's place.

"I'm leaving, Michaelis, you already know where Yu's flat is right? Please bring me food and I'll eat in the limo while we're on our way to school. Thank you," Allen said to his butler.

Kanda was relieved that Allen finally let go of him, but was surprised by the sudden rise in his voice. Was Allen mad? No, that can't be. The Moyashi won't be mad for just a simple reason... right? The only thing that alerted Kanda that Allen had left already was the sound of his door closing loudly. He quickly ran out and caught a glimpse of his lover that was glaring at him, then stepped into the limo. Before he could even shout, the car had already drove.

"What the hell? He's mad just because I ignored him for a while and he didn't get to hug me longer...?" Kanda irritatedly asked himself, disbelief in his tone also.

**~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~**

Allen already finished all of the food Michaelis brought him and remained quiet in his seat. The older man felt it was time to ask the wandering question in his head.

"Young Master, I do not wish to interfere with your relationship with Master Kanda but, may I ask, what seems to be the problem between you two?" Michaelis asked while driving.

The butler was startled because the teen suddenly laughed. He was puzzled as to why his master would laugh when he's having some sort of fight with his boyfriend... or that's how he thinks it is. Allen tried to control his laughter to speak. "Michaelis, I'm not angry or anything at Yu. I just wanted to see his face when he thought that I was mad." Allen laughed again, this time, it was longer and harder for him to control.

The butler sighed at him helplessly. "I do not think it is a good idea, Master Allen. We do know how Master Yu takes almost everything seriously, even more about his lover." The white haired boy stopped laughing here and his expressions had turned regretful and slightly serious.

"Maybe I should go apologize-" Allen said, index finger on his chin.

"Good choice," his butler agreed.

"-or just make it last until this afternoon," Allen finished with a malicious grin. His butler sighed again at him.

They arrived at the Black Order and Lavi and Lenalee were waiting by the front gates already as always. The two waved at them as they saw the approaching car.

"Bye Michaelis, thank you for the food and the ride," Allen said with a smile, getting out with his body bag and leaving his used clothes on his seat.

"Take care Master Allen, oh, and about Master Kanda," the butler started, making Allen pause to hear what he's about to say. "Please don't make your joke last longer, you might regret it afterwards." Allen gave an understanding nod and watched as the limo drove off. He walked towards his friends that are waiting.

"You're pretty early now, that's good," Lenalee praised, walking ahead of the two. "I thought a good change was nice," he answered.

Lavi leaned a little closer to whisper to his smaller friend. "Where's Yu-chan? I thought you were at his place. Did you... you know?" The redhead's cheeks starting blushing a bit as he asked the last statement. It was clear to Allen what he wanted to ask and so he blushed also. "W-We didn't!!!" the white haired boy quickly answered. Lavi made a sigh of relief. He was glad his love was still a virgin.

"What're you guys talking about?" Lenalee had stopped walking and asked them with a curious smile.

"We're talking about Yu," Lavi answered for Allen, since he doesn't seem to want to answer.

"Who the crap is Yu?" Allen asked, faking several things all at once; his sad features, angry tone, clenched fists and his bowed head, his hair covering a part of his face.

His two best friends looked at each other with raised eyebrows and slightly open mouths. "Allen? Did you have a fight with Kanda?" Lenalee slowly asked, afraid that she might make her friend cry any moment now.

"Did he do something to make you angry?" Lavi asked calmly, but inside, he was ready to punch his raven haired best friend if he did anything to hurt Allen.

"Allen? You can tell me anything or everything if you would like to," the short haired girl kindly asked. The white haired boy remained motionless until he walked towards Lenalee and whispered a lot of things in the girl's ear. It was unknown to Lavi that Allen was already telling what really happened. Lenalee couldn't help but giggle about the things her friend told her. This made the redhead puzzled.

"What's so funny guys? Allen, tell me what you told Lenalee! Share it with me too~" Lavi whined.

Allen's once (fake) gloomy behavior turned into normal again. "It's a secret~" Lenalee and the younger boy said in unison with their index finger placed on their lips.

"Aw c'mon guys! That's really unfair!!!" The redhead continued to whine loudly as they continued to walk, with him being left a behind. "And now you're leaving me?!"

The two stopped and turned around, asking the eighteen-year old to hurry up. And just then, Kanda finally arrived and was greeted by Lenalee, while Lavi shot him a serious look. "Speak of the devil," Allen loudly said then continued walking towards the school. The oldest of the teens gazed at his lover who left them, and was being followed by the short haired girl. Lavi purposely stayed there to confront his classmate.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked seriously.

"None of your damn business," Kanda coldly replied and walked past the redhead, making the other growl at him.

**~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~**

The morning assembly was finished with the usual routine, only this time, it was faster since there were no further announcements. The SC members were waiting just outside the coliseum. The mood between the four was a little awkward, with Allen being beside Lavi, the redhead beside Lenalee, and the girl beside Kanda. Lavi started conversations, but only Lenalee seemed to mind answering. After what seemed to be a hopeless talk, heavy silence among them followed. _Guilty Beauty Love _suddenly played again.

"Hello, Tyki?" Allen purposely loudened his voice when he mentioned his friend's name.

_"Allen, that's you now talking isn't it?"_

"Ah, yes. Do you need anything?" he asked politely, turning it to loudspeaker so the others may hear it too (especially Yu).

_"I would like to go to your school once more, may I come today?"_

"Certainly," Allen answered happily. "What time will you arrive then?"

_"Well... I'm already here at the front gates. Road's here with m-" _A lot of rustling and other different sounds were heard on the other end.

"Tyki?" The man didn't reply. "Tyki? Hello?"

_"Allen!" _

"Road? You're there already?"

_"Yeah! Hurry up okay? Uncle Tyki and I are waiting! Bye~" _Sounds were once again heard, like the phone was being passed to another.

_"See you later sweet," _Tyki said, and then the line went dead.

Allen shut his phone close after the call. They still need to walk to the entrance that'll take about six to ten minutes since their school is so large. "Sweet?" Lavi and Lenalee both asked. The raven haired teen said nothing, but he's gritting his teeth.

"Um, he just likes to call me that, nothing more," Allen nervously replied, waving his hands in front of him. The two only looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you hiding something from us, Allen?" Lenalee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh... Uh... I... W-We need to get to the main gates fast! Tyki and Road are waiting!" The white haired boy grabbed Lenalee's hand and ran towards their destination. Lavi turned to face his pony-tailed best friend (or rival). "Do you know anything about that Mikk?" The redhead asked, curiosity in his voice. "Like I have a fucking clue about that bastard." Allen wouldn't even reveal anything to his boyfriend.

The white haired boy and the girl slowed up their pace after a few minutes, they were close to the gates anyway. They weren't speaking so it was kind of awkward for the both of them. Lenalee wanted to know what Allen was hiding from them but she didn't want to pry it too much out of the boy. She wanted Allen to tell them, or her, out of his own free will. Allen wanted to share what he knows, but he just doesn't know the best time to tell his friends, especially Kanda.

"Um, Allen?"

"Not now Lenalee, I'm thinking."

"But you need to know tha-"

"Just tell me later," the boy smiled. Lenalee worriedly sighed at him

"You might regret it..." she whispered.

**~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~**

"Allen!" Road chirped, hugging the boy as soon as he was close to them. "I missed you!"

"Um Road, I should be the one saying that right? You're his classmate, you've got lots of chance to see him," Tyki said, patting his niece's head lightly.

"Hmph! But I didn't seem him-"Road started.

"-for one day," Tyki interjected, receiving a pout from the girl.

"Please stop, let's just go alright?" Allen sweat dropped a little, gesturing a hand towards the school. They all proceeded walking, setting aside their childish argument.

As soon as they were complete, Allen and Road started pointing to different places. The white haired boy suggested that they should go to the food stands first since they've been walking around for too long now, he needed fuel to keep on going. Road agreed to him, she didn't want Allen to be hungry, and they all seem to need the food anyway. They've bought baked macaroni and cheese with drinks while Allen bought several types of food.

Tyki noticed that Kanda wasn't getting close to Allen... or was it the other way around? He wanted to know if Allen was just busy playing with Road to forget about Kanda, or he's mad at the girly man about something. He turned to his right side to ask Lenalee. "Pardon me, did the lovers have some sort of quarrel?" he asked the girl politely. Lenalee gave him a weak nod and smiled as a response.

Now the dark skinned man was curious to find out. Knowing Allen, it was just probably some kind of joke of his. He looked at Lavi next. "Oi, do you know what might've happened between those two?" The redhead frowned at Tyki, making him confused at the sudden reaction.

"I've been asking them the same question since this morning and they haven't said even one thing!" Lavi whined.

"Alright, alright. There's no need to shout. What about that guy over there?" Tyki pointed at Kanda who was in front of them.

"Yu-chan? You won't get any straight answers from him," the young man replied.

"Oh? Then I shall try asking him myself." The older man walked off to confront the raven haired teen. He laid a hand on Kanda's shoulder only to be jerked off with a fierce growl and a menacing glare. "Hey, you," Tyki angrily started.

"Don't call me by my first na-" Kanda paused then continued, "What the hell do you want?"

"What the hell did you do?" the taller man retorted.

Kanda glared at Tyki without saying anything. He looked somewhere else besides the man. "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play innocent now." The curly haired man smirked.

Lavi and Lenalee were not far from them and they could watch the two silently. Allen and Road were oblivious to what's happening between Kanda and Tyki since they were busy chatting and eating tons of food and sweets. When the raven haired teen still didn't answer after a lot of waiting, Tyki turned his back on Kanda and headed to Allen and his niece.

"Tyki! Would you like some?" Road offered her uncle a large lollipop, only to be declined with an apologetic smile.

"Say, Allen, what happened? Is this another joke of yours?" The dark skinned man asked the white haired boy who finally turned his attention to him after hearing the question. Allen blinked twice then went back to eating the sweets. Tyki waited for the boy to reply, he knew he would answer since he was the one who asked. The older man kept on looking at Allen and realized that a smile was plastered on his face.

"Oh, so you really were just faking your fight with that guy. Want me to help?" Tyki smirked deviously. Allen gazed at him then paused for a while to think.

"Just don't overdo it," Allen replied, smiling. "He might rape me afterwards."

The white haired boy glanced at his wrist watch. He stood up after knowing what time it is. "Guys! Its past nine already, we need to get ready for the contest," he informed Lenalee and the others. Lavi and the short haired girl nodded in understanding. Kanda looked at Allen with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What contest is that?" Tyki asked Road.

"The Mr. and Ms. Black Order contest. Its gonna start at ten and since they're the Student Council they're the one organizing it," the young girl answered.

"Come, I'll reserve a seat for you and Road in the front row so both of you can have a good view of the contest," Allen said to Tyki. Allen grabbed the man's hand and told his friends to follow. Tyki took this as the sign of the start of their plan to annoy or tease Kanda. The older man put a hand over Allen's shoulder and pulled him close without any complains from the boy. Once Lenalee saw this, she bowed her head, shaking it and placed a hand over her face, thinking about Allen's joke.

Lavi wanted to say something but only stopped himself. Just like before, he wouldn't want to be the second person Tyki would murder after he's done with Kanda. When he looked over at the raven haired teen he gasped in horror. Kanda remained calm and quiet, but his eyes showed anger and jealousy. The redhead could feel the dangerous aura coming from Kanda.

**~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~**

The 'Mr. and Ms. Black Order' contest had finally ended. There were questions and answers involved along with some modeling on the stage. The winners were given trophies and were taken pictures. Allen and Lenalee were the hosts for it and every time the contestants would walk by them, they would either wink or throw flying kisses on the President and the Secretary. The white haired boy didn't know if they're doing that to them just for them to win, they weren't judges anyway. They were just hosts, the judges are the audience. Allen and Lenalee only smiled at their schoolmates.

After the contest comes lunch. Lunch means an occasion for Allen, but then again, every time he eats is like there's an occasion. The contest had ended earlier than expected, now they still have two more hours before the next one. Allen and the other SC members doesn't have to be on duty for their booths. Komui gave them permission not to since they're the one who prepared the most for the events.

Tyki walked beside Allen and held his hand. The white haired boy looked up at the man and whispered, "Not too close, Tyki! Not too close!" The man just smiled and did the opposite of what Allen said, Tyki encircled the boy's waist using his arms. Lavi's jaw dropped upon seeing the 'lovey-dovey' sight of his love and the dark skinned man. He glanced at Lenalee who only shook her head, then at Kanda who remained quiet but was glaring at Tyki. Lavi couldn't help it anymore.

"Hands off my beansprout!"

Tyki, Road, Lenalee, Allen and even Kanda, turned to look at Lavi with wide eyes. They gazed at the redhead with a questioning look.

"-is what Yu-chan would say in a situation like this," Lavi tried to explain his statement. The redhead looked over at his friend.

"Che." The raven haired teen averted his gaze somewhere else.

Allen blinked at his friend, then smiled. He pushed Tyki gently away from him, making the man raise an eyebrow at him.

"Because Lavi said so," Allen explained why he did that.

"I-I said Kanda would say that!" the accused teen said immediately.

"Yes, yes, I believe you. Now let's go somewhere else. I wish to take a seat already," Allen said with sarcasm in his voice, not believing what his redheaded friend told him.

Road looked around and found seats with a table and shade. "Allen! There!" She pointed towards the vacant place. They all turned to look at it and saw it was a nice spot to hang out and talk, especially since there are no people there. They sat on the seats with the rounded table. And just like before, Allen was keeping his distance far away from Kanda. The white haired boy would always do that whenever he would come close to his boyfriend, and it was really obvious how he ignored him.

"Alright, break it up guys. This is becoming irritating already." Road stood up again, slamming a hand on the table.

"Seriously, what the hell did you do to Allen?" The question was directed at the raven haired teen who just kept on scowling.

"Yeah Yu! I've been wanting to know what really happened!" Lavi added.

Allen propped his chin on his hand as he stared at his friends. Tyki remained quiet, not wanting to be involved, the same as Lenalee.

"Why don't you just ask Moyashi over there," the eldest of the teens said, nodding his head towards Allen's direction.

"Allen... are you just faking your fight with him?" Road asked with an arched eyebrow.

"W-Why would I do that?" Allen faced somewhere else just to avoid looking into his friend's eyes.

"Allen, why don't you stop your joke now? I feel pity for Yu-chan already," the redhead said.

Kanda growled. "I said stop calling me by that name!"

"Okay, okay! Let's pay attention to him first!" Lavi nervously said, pointing a finger at Allen.

"Anyway, are you really mad at Kanda?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Yes," Allen said confidently, arms crossed over his chest to add more emphasis. Road and Lavi looked at each other then grinned.

"Say that while you're looking into our eyes." The young boy gulped.

"I-I won't..."

"Then it really is just a joke. Will you just make up with hi- Oh my god! Is that a hickey on your neck!?" Road placed her hands on her cheeks.

The white haired boy quickly clasped a hand around his neck to cover the said mark. He didn't even know Kanda had done that to him! Allen turned to look at his now smirking boyfriend and glared at him.

"Allen, you're covering the wrong part," Tyki informed him. The boy quickly switched his hand to cover the right spot.

"I-I didn't know about t-this, Yu!" Allen pouted, blushing furiously.

"Well now you know." Kanda's smirk stood visible on his handsome face. Allen screamed.

"Argh! You didn't even ask for my permission to do this! Now everyone could see this... this... this hickey! It's embarrassing!"

"Allen," Lenalee started. "That's what I've been trying to tell you before, you just wouldn't listen to me."

"Yu... you pervert..." the boy angrily muttered.

"I'm going to the coliseum now to prepare for the next event," Allen said to his friends, standing up from his position.

"What!? But we still have ten minutes before one o'clock, and the contest starts at 2 pm!" Lavi interrupted.

"I don't care," the younger teen quickly replied. "I just want to do something else rather than stay close to that creature."

"I'm coming with you," Lenalee said, following her white haired friend.

When the two were finally gone, the three people looked at Kanda with sharp eyes. "What?" he asked.

"You've really done it now, Yu-chan." The redhead sighed.

"It probably won't be that long before he forgives you since you're his boyfriend but, he'll ignore you until then," Tyki lazily said.

Road shook her head. "You better say sorry, Kanda!" She wagged her index finger. " Allen-chan might get mad longer than expected."

"Tch. For god's sake, it's just a damn hickey."

**~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~**

"Allen, are you sure it's fine leaving like that?" Lenalee asked, filing the names of the contestants.

"That man better understand how asking for permission before making a move is important to me," the boy responded while fixing the mic stand.

"I know it's Kanda's fault but you should've atleast talked about it first right?"

Allen sighed, "You're right, I may forgive him for what he had done, but I still won't talk to that BaKanda!" he pouted, making the short haired girl laugh.

"So what do we do now? You wouldn't want to go back there."

The white haired boy shook his head then glanced at an instrument nearby. It was a white grand piano, the contestants were asked to bring their own instruments, but since bringing a piano to school is something way too difficult, Komui let them borrow this piano for the contest instead. Allen walked over to the instrument then laid his fingers on the keys.

"Why don't you play for me, I would really like to hear your music again," Lenalee suggested with a smile.

"Sure, I've been forgetting to practice at home anyway, I might have become rusty already."

He sat on the bench, stretched his fingers a little then slowly placed his fingers on the keys. Allen began playing in a minute or so. Lenalee couldn't help hum with tune of her friend's music. It was really relaxing to hear Allen play, especially since it's a lullaby he's doing. Allen kept smiling as he was playing the piano. He always felt calm whenever he would do this. They both didn't want the music to stop, but sooner or later, it was time for the next contest to start.

As Allen pressed the last key, the sound echoed through out the whole place, ending the song he was playing. While he was standing, he heard clapping sounds from the entrance of the coliseum. "You still play as beautiful as before, Allen," Tyki praised, clapping along with Lavi and Road.

The white haired boy had forgotten that the microphones inside the piano were already on since they were testing if its okay a while ago. The music he's been playing was heard in the place, and maybe even outside the coliseum. He didn't speak, just smile at his friends, and even Kanda.

It's finally 2 pm and the coliseum was now crowded, students were really looking forward to hearing their schoolmates play. This time, Lavi and Kanda were the hosts for the Solo Performance contest. Then, it was now time to start. There were different instruments lined up in the front. The first contestant had played the guitar, and as a first year girl, she played really good, with all the strumming and the plucking. The second one played the violin, the sounds emitted from the instrument sounds soothing to the ears.

The next was the piano. _Finally, _Allen thought. He would be able to hear music played from a fellow pianist. It's not like the style the student played was not good, in fact, Allen found the tune catchy and nice. But he felt like there was still something missing. There were several other instruments played like the flute, another one who played the violin and others. When it was time to announce the winners, someone had shouted from the crowd.

"Allen-sama! Please play the piano for us!"

"President! We wish to hear your music!" another one shouted.

"Allen! Please play!"

Everyone started chanting, "ALLEN! ALLEN! ALLEN!"

Allen didn't know how to react. This wasn't included in the contest and Komui might get mad if anything changes. He glanced at the man, who was sitting on a spot along with other teachers. The Principal gave a nod and a smile which Allen accepted with a smile too. Lenalee gave a push to the boy towards the piano. Lavi, Kanda and everyone followed their gazes on Allen.

He sat on the bench and readied himself to play. Then, he placed his fingers on the keys and started playing. Everyone was listening intently to the music, no one made a sound. Kanda had closed his eyes as if meditating through Allen's calming music. Lavi hummed together with Lenalee. With the final press of the key, the sound had echoed throughout the whole coliseum. Right after Allen stood up and bowed to the audience, the crowd had cheered furiously for him. Screaming and squealing loudly.

The SC members had to cover their ears because of the loudness. Everyone clapped their hands, it was now time to announce the winners. Of course they didn't forget about that. Two winners were supposed to be chosen and they all chose the pianist and the violinist. Lavi and Kanda gave each of them trophies. The winners were taken pictures again, several of them even wanted a solo picture of the President, but Allen just kindly declined.

When the contest was over, the first person Allen walked over to was Kanda. They were alone in the corner and have some privacy to talk. Allen stared at the ground, then looked up at his lover's face.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at such trivial matters." Allen hugged him tightly.

"No... I'm sorry for being such a prick." Kanda hugged back, wrapping his arms around his beloved beansprout.

"I love you, Yu." The white haired boy nuzzled into Kanda's chest.

"Che. Do I still have to reply, you already know my answer right?" Allen pinched the raven haired teen's arm, making the older male flinch.

"I.. I love you too," Kanda had finally said with the same tenderness in his voice.

Lenalee and others were watching the scene from across another part of the coliseum. The short haired girl smiled, the same as Road, Tyki sighed but smiled afterwards while Lavi put his hands in his pockets then turned around. He smiled too, but didn't want to see any further from that scene.

**~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~**

**Woah... longest chapter I ever made... so far!!! XD This long chap is my compensation for the late update... A wonderful review from you is a really great 'Thank you' ^__^  
**

**I just had to put the lyrics of Bokura no Love style and Guilty Beauty Love there, those two are one of my fave songs and from one of my fave anime; Ouran High School Host Club!  
**

**I really love Bokura no Love style since Hikaru and Kaoru sang it and Hikaru's seiyuu is also Lavi's!!! XD I really love Lavi!!! Then Allen, then Kanda~**

**Wah! I forgot to give further details on Tyki! DX Oh well... sorry again for any typos  
**

**You guys like it right? right? RIGHT??? And now you'll review, yes? Yes? Oh c'mon... Pwees?**


	11. Addicted

**Ah, yeah... I'm sorry for the late update once again, haven't you noticed how lazy I am? =.= And besides, I've been making videos for my youtube account and also my deadly mountain of homework... so you can't blame me too you know? XD**

**You people really make me happy when you make a review, alert or favorite~ I'm touched ^__^ I hope you continue reading this, I've made new stories btw... they're called "Yuu and Me" and there's also "Yullen Diaries"**

**Yes, I know I've said that Laven is the best for me but... but... Yullen just keeps popping up into my mind!!! XP**

Thanks... _**mondayclaws, SerenayChan, MiniBloodyMurder, DistraughtSanity, Yaoi Is Forever Love, MitarashiiDango, LavenxYullen, I-Love-Anime0, kenpachi-sama, glon morski, JuniorArtist, Aion Laven Walker**_**... and to all those who read, reviewed, made alerts and faves!!!**

**Anyway, here are my replies to your reviews...**

**Aion Laven Walker~ **Don't worry, I've been waiting for the Laven too! XD I've already put Laven parts in this chapter**  
DistraughtSanity~ **Thanks sa support ateh, da best ka talaga, haha.. XP  
**glon morski~ **haha, you're right, there's definitely something about Allen and Tyki. I'll get our Moyashi-chan to spit it out some time, ne?  
**kenpachi-sama~** Lavi being smart? Hm... well I did describe him that way, so I think I'll make a scene for that. Thanks!  
**LavenxYullen~ **Yes! Salamat po sa support~ XD  
**MitarashiiDango~ **Kei's seiyuu really is the same as Lavi's! O.O But too bad its only in the drama cd  
**Yaoi Is Forever Love~ **Yay~ Thanks for all the alerts and favorites you did, especially the review!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN!!! ****The anime/characters belong to their rightful owner; Hoshino Katsura  
***If I did own it... Lavi, Allen and Yuu would also be mine~ XD*

**Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen**

**Ch. 11- Addicted  
**

"Uwaaah..."

Allen woke up from the heavy weight on his chest. He let go of his red stuffed rabbit and placed it on his lap. He blinked his eyes open and was being stared at by the watchful eyes of his dog.

"T-Timcanpy! Why are you lying on my chest? You know you're already too heavy for that," Allen scolded, sitting up and lifting his pet gently away from him. The golden dog moaned loudly at his master with a pout-looking face (if that's possible for a dog).

"Don't give me that look. This bed is big enough for four or five people, and yet you still chose my body as your cushion?" It was Allen's turn to pout with his hands on his hips. "Besides, you have your own bed right?" The white haired teen pointed to a large basket-like bed placed on the floor across his bed. "Do you not like it?"

"Arf!"

"You just wanted to hug me? But you almost crushed me!" Allen said, almost exasperatedly.

"Aroo~"

"I forgive you." The boy hugged his furry friend tightly, along with his stuffed animal. "But you must tell me first before doing that again next time, understand? I was having a nightmare being crushed by a huge log, only to wake up being squashed by my own dog. Why did you want to hug me all of a sudden anyway? You should've waited for me to wake up first."

"Arf! Arf!" The dog furrowed its eyebrows.

Allen bit his lower lip and furrowed his eyebrows also before making a response. "What do you mean I'm neglecting you? I'm the one who feeds you everyday, takes care of you and plays with you, gives you a bath, _though I sometimes ask Michaelis to do that since you keep on running away, _I even let you sleep beside me right? So what's your reason?"

"Arf! Arf!" Tim barked again, then growled.

Allen raised an eyebrow and hugged the red rabbit to his chest. "Because of Yuu and my friends?" He rolled over to another part of the large bed then stretching his body. "Tim, Yuu is my boyfriend, and Lavi and the others are my very important friends ever since then, and you know it."

"Arf!"

"You wish to come with us?" The dog wagged its tail in response.

"Perhaps tomorrow or another day, but not today." Allen held out his index finger in front of Timcanpy. "We've got school and its the Cultural Festival's last day. You might only cause chaos." The dog moaned again, much louder and pitiful this time.

"You cannot come."

Timcanpy tilted his head to the side. "Aroo~"

"No. And that's final."

Allen stood up from his king-sized bed and headed to the bathroom while being followed by a very stubborn Timcanpy. He washed his face then brushed his teeth. When he was about to take a piss, he noticed that his dog was still not moving from his position.

"Um, Tim? Would you mind getting out of the bathroom first? I'd really like to pee right now, then take a bath..." Allen narrowed his eyes, "in private."

Timcanpy didn't bark to reply, he just kept on wagging his tail, ignoring what his owner just said to him. The boy sighed and dragged his pet outside by Tim's collar before doing his other necessities. The animal scratched at the door with its paws after the door was closed.

**Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen**

"Michaelis, may we go now?" Allen asked, checking the time on his wristwatch. He was done doing all what he needed to do, but his golden pet never left by his side except in the bathroom.

"Of course Young Master, the car is ready for you." The butler led the way outside towards the limo. He opened the car door first before allowing his young master in the ride. Allen was busy texting his boyfriend to notice a furry animal jump in before him. Michaelis saw it and tried to tell Allen, but the boy merely nodded his head absentmindedly and still paid more attention to Kanda.

The limo drove off to the Black Order with a very smug mutt riding it too. If Tim was a human, he may have had a huge grin plastered on his face by now. The white haired teen realized they were nearing his school already so he got ready. He only brought a small messenger bag with him since they've got no classes at all. A notepad and a pen were the only things in the bag and when Allen's done texting, he'll put his cellphone in it too. He always puts his wallet in his pocket.

_'Bye Yuu, c u at skool *smooch*' _he texted. In a few seconds, a reply arrived.

_'Wat da hell is a smooch?'_ Allen blinked twice then smiled.

_'I'll tel u l8er or rather, show u.'_ Allen didn't expect anymore replies so he was shocked to see another unread message in his cellphone.

_'Tch.' _was the only thing Kanda said, but it still made Allen laugh a little.

The white haired boy was about to reply again to his lover, but a furry tail kept on blocking his view from his cellphone. It kept on swishing left to right.

"Tim, please don't do that. I can't send a message properly," Allen said absentmindedly again. "Wait..." Allen looked up, finally coming back to his senses.

3  
2  
1

"Gyah!" he burst out.

"Tim!? What are you doing here!? I thought I told you not to come? How did you get in without me knowing?" Allen almost threw his cellphone due to shock. The dog just barked at him while lying comfortably on the seat beside him. Tim wagged his tail furiously and Allen could feel how excited and happy his pet is. Maybe allowing his animal friend come to school might not be bad, as long as he'll be allowed by the Supervisor.

Michaelis sighed. "My deepest apologies Young Master. I couldn't get him out of the car and I've even tried telling you and yet, you were so obsessed to texting Master Kanda to even pay attention to me," the butler said to him.

Allen blushed in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you were talking a while ago!" He waved his hands in a sort of frantic movement. "But its fine, I'll just bring Tim with me and ask permission from Komui to let him visit, even if its just for today."

Michaelis nodded in agreement. After a few more minutes, the car pulled to a stop in front of the Black Order. The butler stepped out first to open the car door for Allen. The young master thanked him before going out and telling his dog to follow him. After that, the limo drove back to the Walker household.

"Listen here Tim," Allen crouched down so he and his pet were eye to eye. "I am not certain if Komui shall allow your visit. But if he does agree, then please, behave yourself no matter what." The white haired teen gazed seriously at the golden dog.

"Arf!" Timcanpy gave a lick on Allen's face which made the teen giggle.

"Good boy!" The animal received pats on the head from Allen. "Now come, we'll go to the Supervisor first before meeting with my friends at the Student Council room," Allen said, ruffling the dog's fur then standing up.

"I don't have any leash to put around your neck but I suppose you'll do just fine without it, am I correct?"

Timcanpy nodded his head this time. Yes, nodded. Allen taught him to do that as a 'yes', but Tim doesn't seem to do it frequently.

**Lav****en~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen**

"I really apologize for this, but I just had to bring my dog along. He wouldn't stop following me since this morning and I haven't even noticed him going into the car," Allen explained to the Principal, making Komui chuckle. "I'm sorry, but is it okay if he stays just for today?" Allen bowed his head.

The supervisor placed his chin on his hands then replied, "Well, it is the Cultural Festival, and there aren't any classes that will be disturbed. I also permitted outsiders to come without any exception or rule whether it is an animal or a human." The Principal smiled then continued, "So I guess its alright for your friend to stay, as long as he won't cause any trouble. Please watch over him, I will also ask Reever to tell those in charge of being guards or watchmen to do the same." Komui ruffled Tim's head.

"I understand, thank you very much Supervisor."

Allen called for Timcanpy, they both left Komui's office, heading to the SC room now to meet up with the white haired teen's friends. As soon as he opened the door, Tim came running inside. The three people in the room were shocked to find the golden dog in their school.

"Good morning," Allen greeted with a small wave of his hand.

All eyes that were focused on the dog just now, were turned to the person who entered the room. "Allen-chan! Why is Timmu here?" Lavi quickly asked, confused.

"Ah, well, he's been sticking to me like I've swallowed magnet ever since I woke up," the boy shrugged.

Lenalee took a step closer to Allen's dog, then bent down to pet it, Tim's fur was very smooth and fuzzy. "Its so nice to see him again! Brother allowed him to stay right?" asked next.

"Yes, we just went to his office before going here."

Timcanpy began to walk towards the other people. He looked up and started sniffing each of them. "Oi, Beansprout, what's he doing now?" Kanda asked this time.

"Yuu, he's sniffing you guys to remember your scent, since he doesn't get to be with you much. Don't worry, he's merely familiarizing himself with you three."

Tim halted then sat down on the floor. He barked at Kanda and Lenalee then wagged his tail.

"He remembers us!" Lenalee approached the golden dog with open arms to hug him. Timcanpy glanced at Kanda, his tongue poked out of his mouth. The mutt didn't avert his gaze off of the raven haired teen, as if waiting for Kanda's acknowledgment too.

"Che." Kanda reached out to pat the dog twice on its head, then he went back to his comfy sitting position.

"What about me~?" Lavi whined, faking the tears dropping from his eyes.

Kanda and Lenalee spared a glance at the neglected redhead while Allen furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Perhaps Tim needs more time to recall you?" the white haired boy tried to make him feel better.

"But, but, but I'm the one who spends more time with him whenever he's with us! How can he forget abo-" Lavi's whining was cut off as the said dog leaped towards him, sending them both onto the floor. Timcanpy licked Lavi's face continuously then barked at him while wagging his tail.

"Wait you mutt, I thought you forgot about me?" Lavi pointed at the large dog's nose with a pout on his face.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Then why didn't you even greet me in the first place?"

"Arf!"

"He's special?" Lenalee asked puzzled, and Lavi was also confused as he scratched his head.

"That's pretty unusual. Tim wouldn't easily jump onto people like that, he just mostly barks at them, sticks or gets close a little and give licks, except for Mana and me of course. But seeing Tim treat you that way too, seems you are special," Allen explained.

"He seems to like you the most, well, after me though," Allen commented.

"What? I thought he was ignoring me!" The redhead spoke, with a little disbelief in his tone. Timcanpy went on licking Lavi's face then backed away to lie on the floor. The senior sat again on the chair he was sitting before. The furry animal rolled himself back and forth while his tongue was out, and his eyes gazed at the short haired girl and the redhead.

"Aww... come here Tim, you're so cute," Lenalee cooed. Lavi and the girl played with the dog first and made him do several tricks. Allen giggled at the sight, he was about to join in the fun when he stopped and noticed his raven haired lover approaching him.

Kanda, who was being quiet for a while now, sat on the chair besides his moyashi to give him the hint that he needs his attention too. The long haired teen gave the other a glare and scowled a bit as he seemed to be waiting for something.

Allen blinked twice then an idea suddenly popped into his head. He stood in front of his boyfriend then lowered his face so his and Kanda's were only a centimeter a part. "This, my Yuu, is a smooch." Slowly, Allen gave Kanda a kiss on the forehead. Unknown to the two of them, this has attracted both Lavi and Lenalee's attention, including the white haired boy's pet.

The raven haired senior (who finally knew what a 'smooch' is) was about to complain as to why Allen's smooch has to be on the forehead if it could be on the lips instead, but Allen didn't seem to be finished yet. The tender kisses he was giving his lover with closed eyes, trailed down to his face until it ended up at Kanda's awaiting lips. At the moment Allen had laid his soft lips on Kanda's, he gasped and stopped at what he was previously doing.

He immediately blushed as he withdrew. Kanda had his scowl on back, as if wondering 'why the hell did you stop when you've only just began?' with the look in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry..." Allen murmured, still blushing and with closed eyes. "But, look..." He pointed at the audience they were having; Lenalee, Lavi and Allen's golden dog, Timcanpy.

"Tch, so? Its not like they care right?" Kanda pulled at the necktie Allen was wearing till the boy was once again a centimeter apart from his face.

Allen couldn't speak, so he bumped his forehead with Kanda's, like doing a headbutt. "Ow! You brat," the older teen rubbed at his forehead using his palm and then glared at the white haired boy. Allen didn't mind his lover, nor his friends' or his pet's reaction, he just went to sit on Kanda's lap, with his back facing the older teen's front.

Lavi couldn't help but twitch at the scene before them, while Lenalee was forcing herself to stop from giggling. Timcanpy slowly made his way towards his master then barked at him loudly, causing the teens to look at the animal with questioning eyes (or glare, which Kanda made). Except for Allen, who seems to know the reason why his friend dog kept on barking.

"Why is Timmu being loud so suddenly?" The redhead asked as he started to plug his ears with his index fingers.

Lenalee clamped her hands on her ears. Her head will start to ache if she keeps on hearing the dog's loud barks. "Maybe he wants to go outside?"

"Moyashi! Won't you shut him up already?" Kanda was feeling annoyed now.

Allen finally realized what the problem was and then he mentally dragged a hand down his face. "I forgot... he still hasn't eaten yet since last night," he answered.

"Didn't he eat with you this morning?" the short haired girl asked him with her hands still clamped over her poor ears.

"Well, Tim was so busy following me around that he may have forgotten to eat the food Michaelis prepared for him."

"So, this happens when he's hungry?" Lavi questioned.

"Not only that but..."

The said dog bared his awfully large and sharp teeth then bit the nearest thing, or flesh. Namely; Kanda's leg that was stretched out on the floor.

"Fuck!"

"Yeah, that happens too."

**Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen**

"Tyki! We didn't expect you to still come today!" Allen said, a mixture of happiness, confusion and anxiousness.

Kanda's neutral expression turned into a scowl. "Yeah, we really didn't expect for you to _still_ come today," he muttered sarcastically. Allen glared a little then slightly jabbed his boyfriend with his elbow.

"Hey, this may be the last time I could spend more time with you my sweet." The curly haired man pinched the smaller male's left cheek. "I'm not gonna waste this opportunity."

Kanda growled angrily. "Che, I thought I told you before not to lay your hands on _my_ Sprout?"

"Oh shut it, I'm not talking to you."

Kanda gritted his teeth then started walking away from the man, a bit limply due to the bite he just received from Timcanpy a while ago, but still managed to do it in a normal manner. Tyki seemed to notice this so he snickered, and Kanda heard.

"Shut up you dumbass!"

"Yuu! Watch your mouth! There are children in our school!" Allen scolded.

"Che..."

The golden dog suddenly came running towards them after it already went to different places, a hotdog currently being chewed in his mouth . Tyki blinked at the approaching animal, then pointed at it and gave Allen a questioning look.

"I had to bring Tim with me because he won't stop barking this morning like he was pleading not to leave him," the sophomore explained as he smiled and petted Timcanpy.

Kanda smirked, Lavi laughed and Lenalee smiled. "Or was it because you were too dense to actually notice your dog going in the car before you?" the short haired girl guessed while Lavi nodded and Kanda continued to smirk.

Allen blushed and retorted, "W-Well, that was also one reason! But really, he won't stop stalking me before I went here to school! How did you guys knew anyway?"

"Michaelis informed us," Lavi and Lenalee both answered.

"Was it because of me that you didn't notice that mutt at first? Because you were too busy texting me?" Kanda lifted up Allen's chin as he went closer to his face, he did that in a teasing way. As if on cue, Tyki drew the two apart again. He put a hand in between them and smiled at Allen, and then he frowned when it came to Kanda.

The taller male coughed into his fist and then spoke, "That's good, 'cause I've brought Tease as well. Tyki turned to his black Ferrari. "Tease!" he called.

A large purplish black dog jumped through the car window and came running to his master. Lavi gazed in bewilderment at the dog for looking like Timcanpy's sibling. Kanda twitched a little as another animal had been added. Lenalee slowly neared Tease, in hopes that they could be good friends for their first meeting.

Allen and the newly-arrived animal seemed to recognize each other as they both stared. "Tease! I've missed you!" He hugged the dog and earned a lot of licks. The white haired boy giggled every now and then.

Lavi observed the two dogs and made an assumption. "Woah, they're like twins. Are they the same breed?"

"Yeah," Tyki answered. "They're of the kind which are called golems."

"Oh..." Lavi and Lenalee said and looked at the two who were playing with each other.

"Aww... too bad I forgot to bring Lero with me," a new voice said that caught Allen and the others' attention.

"Road, you're just on time." The short haired girl stood beside her.

The redhead got curious so he asked, "Who's Lero?"

"Her yellowish orange dog, another golem." Allen answered for her. He then placed his fist on his palm as a thought came to him. "I don't have a leash for Timcanpy!"

"Hey, no worries. I've got a spare one in the car." Tyki snapped his fingers and ordered Tease to fetch it for him. The black dog went back inside through the car window, after a couple of seconds, the dog jumped out again with the leash between his teeth.

"Good boy," Tyki praised his pet and ruffled its fur. He handed Allen the leash to attach it to Tim's collar.

The group began to leave the front part of the Black Order and headed inside the school. "Um, Tyki?" Allen called.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you supposed to lock your car and close the window?"

The curly haired man made a U-turn and went back to close the window and lock his Ferrari. "... Right. I was planning to do that, I just forgot."

**Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen**

"Did uncle had a fight with Kanda again?" Road asked, eating a large lollipop. She always has sweets with her, no matter what the situation.

Lenalee shook her head. "Not just yet, before you arrived, they argued a little though."

"Maybe we should let those four guys on their own for a while, and see what happens next."

The older girl paused to think. If they would leave, Allen would be left with those wolves but... "Allen would do just fine without us, right?"

"Yup! Now come on." The spiky haired girl smiled and continued to lick her lollipop

Lenalee and Road stopped chatting now since they've decided to go check out the booths. Allen's classmate waved good bye to his uncle and the others, while Lenalee informed they'll be back later. "We'll take these guys with us, so go enjoy yourselves," the short haired junior said to them, referring to the two golems.

Road raised her index finger and showed a serious expression. "Tyki-pon, don't start a fight again this time okay? Stop being a flirt around Allen-chan, he's taken already. Kanda will be sure to kill you, and Lavi might even back him up," Allen's seatmate scolded her uncle.

Lavi gasped then laughed nervously while Kanda glared at the tanned man. "Tch, you got that right."

"Well, goodbye then!" Lenalee held the other end of the leash then led Tim away from the group.

"See ya guys later!" Road followed the other girl, with Tease in tow.

"Um, I wish to visit the booths too," Allen fidgeted a little as he stared at the ground. He didn't want to go with the two who just left, they might only drag him to someplace that's girly. The last time Allen agreed to go with them, they brought him to a place where there were dolls, and Barbie was one of them. "So, can we?"

"No problem."

"Sure."

"Do whatever you want."

Allen heard the replies of the three men and was very happy they all considered going without fighting.

Tyki suddenly made a hand gesture to Lavi, telling the boy to come. The redhead pointed a finger towards him then asked, "Me?"

"Yes you, I've got something to say so come here." Lavi did as he was told and walked over to the tanned man. Allen blinked his eyes twice but paid no more attention to the two and instead, he clutched onto his lover's arm. Kanda stiffened for a minute or so before he was able to relax.

"It's rare for me to want to help, so just let me do this for you." Tyki stated when they were a good meters away from the lovebirds. He secretly smoked a cigarette when he had the chance. "That's right, why don't you go to the 'Jail Booth of Love'?"

"What?"

Tyki ignored him for a while and continued to speak. "First, you should make most of your time with him put to good use. Then you should try to make any physical contact with him."

"Physical… contact?"

"Why are you doing this for me again?" Lavi asked, it was kinda weird or suspicious for someone such as Tyki to just suddenly offer his help. Especially since the curly haired man acts like Komui when it comes to his sister, Lenalee. Tyki also has that brotherly love for Allen, or was it romantic love in the first place? Lavi couldn't tell, but maybe he should accept his help anyway.

"So the plan is...?"

The tanned man smirked after puffing out smoke. "I don't think its the right term but... tempt him. Seduce him, uh, just don't molest him too much or I'll kill you too along with that bastard over there." Tyki cocked his head towards Kanda's direction. Lavi just blinked at him. "You mean, come onto him?" he asked.

"Exactly." Lavi waved his hands in disbelief. "It's no use doing it since I've tried it before already, and its ineffective by the way."

"But he did give in right? Oh, by the way, do you know his weak spots already?"

Lavi's eyes widened and then he gulped. "He often, er, always did give in but... his weak spots? What do you mean?"

Once again, Tyki puffed out smoke through his mouth. But of course, he directed it not at the person in front of him, he wasn't rude to anyone. Well, Kanda's an exception, he was a bad example of right conduct anyway. "You want to know them? He's got a lot actually, but I could name a few at least."

At that moment, the redhead was having a hard time choosing. If he won't ask about the weak spots, he may not have the chance to tempt Allen but if he does, wouldn't that be unfair to Kanda? Nah, he's already at a disadvantage, Kanda being Allen's lover and all. The two could make out anytime while Lavi has boundaries and limitations to his actions.

He grinned. "Tyki-pon, please tell me about them."

"Don't tell anyone about this alright? Allen might get mad at me." The taller man's voice became a bit low. "The back of his neck, if you blow on it or give it a nice lick, you'll get a cute reaction from him. His lower side, either left or right, the part below his navel, and also the spot behind his ears, if you caress or rub them, he'll give you another adorable reaction."

Lavi nodded in understanding. All the things he heard, already stored up in his amazing memory.

"And lastly, the place beside or a little below his hip bone, if you poke it even without much force... let's just say he'll react like a worm that just got stepped on. I suppose its his most vulnerable spot."

The senior nodded again and suddenly, he wondered, "Hey, how the hell did you know about all those stuff?" He questioned him as he put both of his hands on his hips.

"Allen didn't tell you guys yet? Or he just forgot again?" Tyki rubbed his neck.

"Tell us what? That you're his ex-boyfriend that's why you know a lot about him? Pfft... I don't think so."

"But I am his ex, you just guessed right." The redhead wanted to shriek like a girl but, that was a little exaggerated. "...EH!? You're Allen's ex!?" Lavi shouted, deeply bewildered. His statement caused both Allen and Kanda to look. And now the lovebirds started nearing them.

"What's the damn commotion all about? And did I just heard right? That you, Mikk, is Moyashi's ex?" Kanda held Allen close to him. Even though the topic was about him, the white haired boy chose to remain silent unless he is asked.

"Yup, Tyki-pon said so." Lavi pointed at the person behind him.

Tyki looked carefree about the subject. "I can tell Allen has forgotten to tell you this."

"Tch, so that's why you were acting too familiar with him." Kanda glared intently. "But he's mine now, so back off you vile being."

"Hey, I don't plan on stealing him back, I'm just watching over him so he doesn't fall onto the wrong hands. But sad to say," Tyki shrugged and looked away for a second. "He's already with you, an unknown creature that came from the depths of the earth."

_Why am I being referred to like I am a thing? I feel a little annoyed... _Allen sighed.

"Okay, so... who do I go with?" Allen asked, catching the attention of the three males with him. "Who do I go with the next booth? I think its only two per turn." Kanda gave him a sharp look, Lavi perked up and raised his right hand, while Tyki put his hand in his pocket and gazed intently at him.

The three finally spoke in unison, "Me."

Allen looked at the three one by one, giving them an unsure look. "There's only one way I think we could solve this," Allen started.

"By what?" Lavi asked.

"You three should play rock, paper and scissors. Whoever wins, I will go with him," the boy finished with a smile. "Oh, and Tyki..."

"Hm?" The man immediately faced the boy, but just after he turned his head, the cigarette in his mouth got snatched by none other than Allen. "What gives? I-I mean, I'm sorry."

Allen glared at him first before throwing the stick in the garbage. "I thought I told you not to smoke anymore? Especially at school."

"I just forgot, but honestly, I don't smoke at home nor at work. I just get the feeling I want to smoke whenever you're around or you're the topic." He winked at the boy and was instantly faced with a scary-looking Kanda.

"Are we still going to do this or what?" The long haired teen asked, gritting his teeth.

"Of course."

"Ready you guys?" Lavi asked excitedly.

"Oh, wait, I haven't thought of a strategy yet."

"Let's just fucking do this already!"

**Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen**

"I really didn't expect for me to win," Lavi said, a lollipop in his mouth. He payed for their entrance fee to the students in charge of the 'Jail Booth of Love' before entering the room. "I honestly thought scissors wouldn't be the best idea. But since those two chose paper, I won," he added with a victory laugh.

"Whoever won doesn't matter to me though, as long as I'll have someone to accompany me in going here," Allen shrugged, stepping inside also.

Lavi paused and looked at the other. "Won't Yu-chan be mad? He is your boyfriend after all." He sweatdropped a little, feeling uneasy when he said boyfriend.

"I don't think he will be angry... that much. Besides, this will only last a couple of minutes right?"

Someone suddenly appeared to announce some things. "All your necessities are in here already, except for the bathroom. So if you wanna take a visit there, I suggest you go now." A fourth year high school student stated.

"If ever you would attempt to go all lovey-dovey, please, we humbly ask of the both of you; Mr. President and Mr. Treasurer... do not make a lot of _mess _and _noise_, understood? Others would also use this room and there are people outside too. This room isn't really sound proof you know?" After that, the door was shut close.

_What were they thinking about us doing anyway? _Allen thought naively.

_Damn, so its not sound proof. _Lavi clicked his tongue in disappointment. _I wonder If I cover his mouth with a handkerchief, he won't be heard. Oh! Better yet, I should just use my fingers._

The entire room was decorated with ribbons, curtains and balloons all over. The chairs and desks that used to be there before were removed. They were replaced by a round table at the middle with two chairs on both ends, a pair of red beanbags, a small refrigerator (the students in charge of the booth were smart enough to figure out that people will get hungry in the room), and a lot of large stuffed animals all over the place.

Allen knocked on the door to call out for the students in charge outsode, Lavi asked if something's wrong. "Oh, it wasn't clear to me what should be done here." The younger teen kept on knocking at the door until a hand gently tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned to look at Lavi, who was still currently eating the lollipop, a finger pointed at a sign on the whiteboard.

**'EnJoY aN hOuR oF pRiVaCy WiThOuT aNy DiStUrBaNcE'**

**'PS: This room is NOT sound proof! I repeat, it is NOT sound proof people!'  
**

The white haired boy's jaw dropped a little as he read the large banner that was posted on the board. Lavi smiled apologetically at him but Allen only shook his head. "I think its not really bad if we stay here for a while. Yuu will understand... I hope."

"Are you worried that he might get jealous of me?" Lavi asked.

Allen looked down and sat on a beanbag, then he leaned against the wall. "A little, but I guess you can handle it, right?" the other grinned. "What I'm worried about is how those two men would put up with each other if there's no mediator. Lenalee and Road are taking Tim and Tease for a walk around the school while the two of us are locked up in here."

When the younger teen looked at his friend again, he stared at the candy that Lavi kept on sucking and licking. Allen drooled at the sight and his eyes seemed to sparkle.

The redhead pulled out his orange-flavored lollipop from his mouth so he can talk properly. "You want some?" he asked, and Allen nodded eagerly. Lavi got another lollipop from his pocket and handed his friend a strawberry-flavored one. Allen was so happy to accept the lollipop, he really liked sweets anyway.

He tried to unwrap it from its pink-colored wrapper. But every time he would undo it, only small bits of the cover got undone. The senior offered help, but Allen declined, saying that he can do something as easy as this. Lavi just shrugged and continued to savor his lollipop's sweetness.

"Argggh!!!" Allen growled out in frustration. "Why won't this piece of crap come off!?"

The redhead sighed and stood up from his position from the other red beanbag. He walked over to Allen and crouched down, like he was looming over the boy. Lavi reached out a hand as he asked for the candy, Allen gave up and let the older teen take over.

With one easy move, the wrapper was peeled off instantly, leaving Allen amazed and annoyed at the same time. He was amazed that Lavi was able to undo the cover of the lollipop with only one try, but he was annoyed cause he already tried different tactics and nothing seemed to be successful.

"Thanks Lavi." He quickly put the sweet thing in his mouth, enjoying the taste. He gazed at his friend.

"No problem Allen!" The silly grin was on his face again.

It was only during that time that Allen noticed how close he was to the other. He could already feel the hot breaths Lavi was giving off on his arms. He could smell the fragrance the other male has, moreover, the redhead's face was so close to his that their noses almost touched.

Lavi caught sight of the stuffed animals around that made him remember something. "Hey, how's the red rabbit I gave you last Christmas?" Lavi suddenly asked out of the blue, but still not leaving from his position that's very close to Allen. "Have you been giving him enough attention?"

Allen smiled. "Yup! I always cuddle him every night!"

"By the way, what's his name? You haven't told me yet."

The boy became speechless and blushed a little before stuttering with his words. "N-Name? Um... i-its... erm..."

"What, is it funny? Don't be like that Allen! I wanna know my present's name!!!"

"Actually, I named him after you..."

Lavi gazed at him, now speechless also. "Really?"

"Yes," the boy replied with another smile. A thought came to Lavi, "Hehe, are you imagining that stuffed rabbit was me?"

"W-What!? Of course not! I just couldn't find another good name for it. Besides, Yuu keeps on calling you Rabbit or Usagi right? So I just decided on 'Lavi' instead."

Lavi hummed as an 'okay'. "It makes me happy when I know how much you think of me. I bet seventy percent of your attention focuses on Yu-chan, fifteen percent on Mana or Tim, ten for school and the SC then five percent for us, your best friends."

Allen listened to him but made corrections, "You're right about school and the SC. But believe it or not, I give thirty percent of my attention to the others you've mentioned, including yourself."

"Hm, say Allen, what does this spot do?" Lavi ran his finger at the place behind Allen's left ear. The boy stiffened and stopped moving. The redhead didn't stop and continued to rub gently, and then he poked Allen's sides at the same time. The boy jolted up and glanced at Lavi.

"Don't... Don't do that... Just Don't" Allen calmly said.

"Why?" Another poke on the side.

"B-Because, I'm t-ticklish th-there!" Allen started laughing and Lavi continued to attack.

"No way I'm stopping!" The older teen laughed along the white haired boy. "This is fun~"

"I-I'm going to get r-revenge!" Allen announced and dove on Lavi, they both fell on the carpeted floor with Allen on top of the other. They continued laughing though and struggling against each other. They only stopped when they ran out of energy to go on.

"How'd you know about those places?" Allen asked, panting a little.

"Lucky guess?" Now that was a lie. But hey, he can't just tell the moyashi that Tyki told those things to him. "Oh! And I think there's another good spot here." Lavi pressed onto the part below Allen's hip bone and a little to the side with his thumb.

The smaller teen who was only keeping himself propped up using his elbows, fell onto Lavi. He wiggled like a worm then since Lavi didn't stop pressing onto that vulnerable part of his. Again, they were exhausted so they finally stopped playing.

"That's... so unfair," Allen panted out. "You know a lot about my... weak spots."

"Like I said, they're just guesses."

Allen pouted, still lying comfortably on Lavi, his head on the redhead's chest. "Unfair, you might've chea-" he paused. "Lavi?"

The senior was now caressing Allen's left cheek with his fingers. The touch was so gentle that it reminded Allen of how Yuu would act to him. He looked at the redhead with a confused look. Lavi's eye's only focused at the boy and nothing more as he continued to touch Allen.

The younger teen smiled, he was about to stand up but Lavi pulled him back down, changing their positions from before. Now, he was the one top. Allen stared at him adorably that he felt he couldn't resist not doing anything especially since Kanda's not around to stop him.

He moved his face closer to Allen's and then stopped when their foreheads touched. "Is something the matter, Lavi?" Allen's voice was a little weak, maybe he was somewhat nervous also. He was about to kiss him on the lips, when he suddenly remembered that Allen's already taken, taken by his best friend. There were like two voices in his head. One saying to just kiss the boy, while the other kept on stopping him.

Lavi just placed a kiss on Allen's cheeks, his forehead, his chin and his neck, but not on his lips. He blinked his eyes twice, then quickly apologized to the boy. "I-I'm sorry!"

They both started getting up, Lavi helping Allen to his feet. "It's alright, I'm used to it anyway." He dusted his clothes and smiled at the redhead. "Don't you think its about time for us to go now? I think we're past the time limit."

**Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen**

After getting out the of the Jail Booth of Love, Allen and Lavi noticed their two friends. Kanda and Tyki, who were unusually quiet and not arguing, stood by at the side while waiting for them.

The raven haired teen was the first to react as he saw the Usagi slinging his arm on his Moyashi's shoulder, and snuggling close to him. "Why are you awfully close to each other more than usual?" Kanda huffed out, arms crossed as he glared at Lavi.

Allen waved his hands innocently and tried to explain. "W-Well.. um, we're not really.. uh..."

The redhead looked at the younger boy first before reverting his gaze at his long haired classmate. "We're just talking about our childhood memories and stuff," he answered boredly.

Kanda arched an eyebrow and frowned, further. "What kind of stuff, Usagi?"

"You know, school, the things at home, the times before." He laughed and grinned. "Before you were with him," he added as a mutter but Kanda somehow heard.

"Oh! You guys didn't fight right?" Allen quickly changed the topic. "If you did, I'm ignoring you both then."

"Like hell we did, we made a truce not to argue until you're back," Kanda replied, arms still crossed.

Tyki agreed, he was about to smoke once again but he stopped as he felt a deadly aura directed towards him. He shivered a little then looked at Allen slowly and saw that the boy was just smiling at him innocently, as if he wasn't the one with the killer aura.

The tanned man took a glance at his wrist watch. "I should go now, my work is still unfinished."

"Aww, but it's only two in the afternoon," Allen whined.

"You know Lulubell right?" Tyki asked and the boy nodded. "Even though she's my cousin, she makes me work to no end."

They all started going to the front part of the Black Order. When they arrived, Lenalee and Road were there already, keeping themselves busy by playing with Timcanpy and Tease. Tyki sighed then looked very serious in an instant. He faced Kanda then spoke, "Okay, I'm not really approving of your relationship. So if you ever make my precious Allen cry-"

"He's mine," Kanda cut in for a second and Tyki growled a little.

"If you ever make him cry, even just a single tear, I will _personally _make your life a living hell. I will see to it that you will suffer... miserably," the tanned man said the last word with a much darker tone and a meaner glare.

Kanda just glared coldly back at him, his arrogant and stoic attitude unwavering.

"But just for the sake of my cute little Allen's-"

"He's mine," Kanda repeated which deeply irritated Tyki.

"Aright! Will you quit butting in and let me finish first?" Tyki sighed and continued, "For the sake of Allen's happiness," he pinched the said boy's right cheek, earning a pout and a yelp from him. "I will accept you."

"Che," Kanda replied with a nod.

Allen rubbed his sore cheek that kept on being abused. "Why do people keep on pinching me anyway?" he said with a low voice.

Tyki went to Allen first to say some things in his ear or rather, give some warnings to him. He bent down a little and whispered, "I see that those two people are deeply in love with you." Allen blushed a pink color. "Be careful though, all men are wolves like me, so stay on guard always." The taller man winked and smiled while the younger male's blush got red this time. "But you know what, I think I prefer that redhead over that raven."

Allen's three friends looked curious as to what Tyki might have said that made Allen speechless and blush hard like that. The said man stepped inside his black Ferrari along with Tease, then closed the door. But before leaving, he opened the car window to say goodbye.

"Tyki!" Allen called before his friend could leave. "Doesn't that make me one of you guys too?"

The tanned man couldn't help but chuckle at him before he answered, "Of course not, you're only fit to be a cute little lamb." Allen pouted and crossed his arms at that.

"I'm off then, see you guys soon." The car drove off after Tyki's final statement.

"'See you guys soon'? What does he mean by that, huh?" Lavi scratched at his head.

Kanda turned to his moyashi with crossed arms too. "'Cute little lamb'? Tch," he repeated what Tyki just said.

Allen glanced somewhere else with the pout still visible on his features. "Well, he was saying that all men are wolves. And when I tried to include myself, he said I was only fit to be a lamb!" Kanda smirked again at his beloved beansprout before making a remark.

"For once, I really agree on what that bastard said." Kanda pulled Allen close to him and encircled the boy's slender waist with his strong arms, Kanda was now facing the boy's back. Allen placed his index finger on his chin and gazed to his lover as if he was deep in thought. "Oh, and he also mentioned that I should always stay on guard, especially around Yuu and Lavi."

"Arf! Arf!" Timcanpy cut in the conversation.

"Don't worry Tim, Yuu has self control. But if his sanity loses around me, I'll be sure to call on you."

The golden dog let out his tongue and nodded. The white haired boy suddenly heard a grunt that came from the raven haired teen who was still currently embracing him from behind. He looked up to his boyfriend and asked, "Yuu? Something wrong?"

Kanda's left eye twitched and he was beginning to feel slightly annoyed for some unknown reason. "I was just wondering... How can you people understand a fucking dog?! He doesn't even speak! He just, just, barks! And he can even understand you?! The hell..."

Allen let out a laugh. "Because its easy to figure out once you understand Tim, his body language, oh, and also what we're talking about." The white haired boy got out of Kanda's embrace then cuddled onto his large dog. "Besides, he's so cute!"

"...How is that last thing connected to understanding a mutt?"

**Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen~Laven~Yullen**

**LavenYuu:** Man.. another long chap... Sorry for any typos lurking around!

**Allen: **Don't worry, I don't think there's any.

**Yuu: **If there is, we'll eradicate them one by one.

**Lavi: **Yeah! We'll wipe them all out!**  
**

**LavenYuu: **I'm being torn among LYB, Yullen Diaries and Yuu and Me... oh, and also school! I can't figure out which to do or handle first... DX

**Lavi: **I need a massage... Someone... Please...

**Allen: **Lavi! Can't you wait till we get home? I'll do it for you

**Yuu: **What's that? I do not allow you to touch anyone but me

**Lavi: **Aww... Damn...

**LavenYuu: **Ah well, anyways, if there are mistakes, I'm sorry. I'm in a hurry already to finish this.

**Allen: **Thanks for reading it again! We really appreciate your support!!! X3

**Yuu: Oi, make a review, got that?**

**Allen: **Yuu, say it nicely next time!


End file.
